A simple kiss
by Mayu-chibichan
Summary: un simple baiser peu ammener bien des complications...enfin la suite de cette superbe fic de Keistje! Venez lire!
1. chap 05

Kikoo a tous ! ouh la la, je suis impressionnée, c'est ma toute première fic ! ah oui elle est pas à moi mais a Keistj, super auteur je tiens à dire en passant, c'était pas de la tarte de traduire tout ça . Sinon bah c'est ma première traduction de fic en réponse au défis n° 17 de The-Koruni, donc voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (bien sûr les persos sont pas a moi nan plus TT)

Ah oui dernière petite chose, je ne commence qu'à partir du chap 5 d'après le découpage originale ce qui corresponds au 6eme chap de la trad de dreammydreamer, donc si vous voulez le début commencez par aller voir sa trad.

**Note importante** : Mayu-chuu est devenue Mayu-chibichan suite a un probleme avec ma precedente adresse, vous inquiétez donc pas c'est le même auteur !

So let's go to the fic !

Chapitre 5.

Gokû se réveilla aux rayons du soleil sur son visage et au corps le tenant fermement. Malgré son esprit embrumé, il réalisa que c'était contre le corps très chaud et très _nu _de Sanzô qu'il était blotti. Cette constatation effaça rapidement toutes traces de sommeil. Ce qui l'étonna fut que Sanzô dormait encore et il rougit légèrement quand il se rappela pourquoi il était si épuisé. De brefs flashs des actions de leur nuit, ranimées par son esprit, le troublèrent.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin mais il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter sur le moment. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter. Mais maintenant, toute cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Plus exactement, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Il réussit à se faufiler hors de la prise de Sanzô sans le réveiller, mais choisi de rester là quelques instants avant de sortir du lit. Il s'allongea à côté de Sanzô, sa main parcourant avec hésitation ses cheveux couleur or qui lui avaient toujours fait penser au soleil. Le moine ne savait pas à quel point il était beau, particulièrement avec cet air paisible et détendu qu'il avait dans son sommeil et qu'il arborait en ce moment même. En plein jour, leurs actions pourtant clair ressemblaient plus à un rêve qu'à la réalité. Mais Gokû savait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Aucun rêve ne pouvait être aussi bon que ça. Il se retrouva à rougir encore et tourna son esprit vers des pensées plus sûres. Il était heureux que Sanzô ne soit pas encore réveillé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire une fois en face de lui. Il était trop incertain de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et en ce qui concerne Sanzô ? Qu'a t il ressentit lui ? Gokû fut soudain rempli d'une crainte paralysante. Mon dieu, Sanzô allait le tuer.

Ce fut finalement cette peur qui le propulsa hors du lit. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il s'habilla rapidement et s'arrêta un moment devant la porte afin de regarder Sanzô. Il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement plus ce genre d'occasions. Gokû repoussant sa déception due à cette pensée se glissait discrètement hors de la chambre.

* * *

Hakkai s'étira à son réveil, ressentant la légère douleur matinale de ses muscles due aux efforts trop intenses de la veille. Il fut étonné de voir que la matinée était plus avancée que ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était attendu à un Sanzô de mauvaise humeur frappant sur sa porte au lever du jour, voulant reprendre la route le plus vite possible. Pas qu'il était _si_ tard- il devait être un peu plus de 6h du matin-mais ils avaient du partir aux alentours de 4h tous les jours de la semaine dernière, tirant profit autant que possible de chaque minute de leur temps de voyage durant la journée.

N'entendant rien du côté de la salle commune, il supposa que les autres devaient encore dormir. Gojyo et Gokû, il pouvait comprendre, mais Sanzô ?

Sanzô n'était pas une personne du matin, mais il ne dormait jamais si longtemps. Etait-il malade ? Il semblait pourtant bien hier au soir. Se rappelant la veille, Hakkai se demanda si la raison du retard du moine avait un rapport avec le jeune homme. Il repoussa cette idée au fond de sa tête, ne voulant pas sauter aux conclusions. Il hésita cependant à aller déranger Sanzô, car, si quelque chose c'était passé, il ne voulait pas les interrompre au beau milieu d'un baiser.

Hakkai s'habilla et décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner, supposant que l'odeur de la nourriture réveillerait plus vite ses compagnons. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, sachant que Sanzô n'aimait pas attendre son petit-déjeuner. Hakkai sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle commune vide, confirmant ses pensées sur le fait qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il disposa les provisions du petit-déjeuner sur le comptoir et avait à peine commencé à cuisiner qu'un Gojyo très froissé mais habillé erra hors de sa chambre. Le roux le salua vaguement sur le chemin de la salle de bain et émergea quelques minutes plus tard semblant plus réveillé et à même de lui.

Gojyo prit un siège dans la salle presque vide et jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai. « Sanzô n'est pas encore levé ? »

« Non, » répondit Hakkai, « Et Gokû non plus. »

Gojyo pencha la tête à la réponse, puis marqua une pause un moment, semblant penser à ce que cela impliquait. Il lança à Hakkai un regard perçant. « Que veux-tu dire par… »

Avant d'avoir finit sa question, la porte de la chambre de Sanzô s'ouvrit et il eu sa réponse. Gokû émergea de la chambre, refermant la porte silencieusement. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table à côté de Gojyo, portant toujours les vêtements avec lesquels il dormait, Hakkai nota qu'il semblait être préoccupé. Hakkai se demanda s'il avait l'air aussi surpris que Gojyo. Le roux était assis, la bouche ouverte, ses yeux carmins ouvert en grand, regardant fixement Gokû avec incrédulité. '_Il pourrait y avoir une autre raison à cela,' _se rappela Hakkai_, 'ils ont pu échanger leur chambre avant d'aller se coucher.'_

Sa théorie fut réfuté quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Sanzô émergea de la même chambre et fit une pause avant de se diriger vers la salle commune. Son visage avait son expression habituelle matinale, balayant le groupe d'un regard belligérant. Hakkai ne pu rien faire pour aider mais nota que Gokû se refusait à rencontrer ses yeux et fixait obstinément la table. Sanzô n'avait pas ses habits de voyage non plus, n'ayant rien d'autre que son jean et son haut en cuir. Et il était pieds nus. Il n'était pas surprenant que Gokû arrive avec ses habits de nuit tous froissés, préférant remplir son estomac plutôt que de ranger ses affaires, mais Sanzô apparaissait rarement devant eux- du moins quand il n'était pas blessé- sans tout ce qui composait sa tenue. Ce matin il était aussi froissé que Gokû. Même ses cheveux dorés semblaient en pagaille, et pendant qu'Hakkai l'observait, les mains de Sanzô s'affairaient à lui redonner une apparence descente.

Etonné, Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à Gojyo. Il était toujours assis, la bouche béante devant cette nouvelle surprise. Hakkai se tourna vers le petit déjeuner pour cacher son rire au hanyou totalement stupéfié.

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous manger une balle, » grogna Sanzô alors qu'il passait, « Je vous conseille de vous la fermer. »

Gojyo ferma sa bouche avec un audible 'gulp'. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Sanzô lui lança un regard tueur et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dans ce silence soudain, Gokû, qui parlait pour la première fois, demanda anxieusement. « Hakkai, ça sent bon ! Est-ce que c'est bientôt prêt ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Hakkai lança un regard surpris derrière lui ; ce n'était pas souvent que les autres lui proposait de l'aider à cuisiner. « Oui, c'est bientôt prêt. Si tu veux, tu peux aller chercher quelques boissons, et après mettre le couvert. »

Sautant de sa chaise tel un saru, comme l'avait surnommé les autres, Gokû saisit quatre verres et les remplit d'eau. Il les plaça sur la table et couru chercher les plats, les plaçant sur le fourneau à côté d'Hakkai. Il attendit patiemment qu'Hakkai les remplisse pour eux, puis en emporta deux à la table pendant qu'Hakkai le suivait avec les deux autres. Sanzô sortit de la salle de bain pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient et lança un grincheux « grouillez-vous un peu, on doit y aller. » par-dessus son épaule et redisparut à nouveau dans la salle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard revêtu de sa grande robe de moine et s'assit pour déjeuner sans autre mot.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, avec un minimum de bagarres entre Gokû et Gojyo. Sanzô les ignora totalement, apparemment perdu dans ses propres pensées. Hakkai supposait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre le moine et le singe. Alors que le nuit dernière ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux, ce matin les choses semblaient tendu entre eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas vraiment de façon tranchante. Leur malaise s'était seulement vu quand Gokû avait balayé la main de Sanzô alors qu'il voulait atteindre Gojyo pour le frapper. Sanzô avait tendu le bras pour prendre son verre, mais à ce soudain contact ils sursautèrent et furent secoués.

Les yeux d'Hakkai devinrent soupçonneux, attirant le regard de Sanzô et recevant un « Mais putain qu'est ce que tu me veux » les yeux flamboyant en retour. Il dévisagea Sanzô jusqu'à ce que le moine se retourne.

* * *

Sanzô s'était réveillé au son de la porte qui se fermait, soulagé d'être seul. Il s'allogea sur le lit, se demandant si l'un et l'autre était prêt à assumer les changements que pourraient causer leurs actions de la nuit dernière. Il se rendit soudain compte du profond silence qui régnait dans sa chambre et l'autre pièce, se demandant pendant un instant si Hakkai et Gojyo y étaient encore. Il savait qu'il aurait du se lever et aller activer les autres, ainsi ils pourraient partir, mais il se trouva que son désir de solitude dépassait son sens des responsabilités. Laissant son esprit vagabonder un moment, il se retrouva à penser au désir ardent qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Gokû. Etait-ce réellement ce que Gokû voulait ? Il secoua la tête, repoussant cette image de son esprit. Reportant de nouveau son attention sur la chambre, il fut hanté par les bruits et les odeurs de leurs activités nocturnes. Il ne pouvait apparemment pas arrêter d'y penser. Il sortit rapidement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, espérant que le fait de quitter la chambre stopperait ces idées perturbatrices.

Il alla vers la salle commune et vit qu'il était le dernier à s'être lever. Cela voulait probablement dire qu'Hakkai et Gojyo avaient vu sortir Gokû de sa chambre. Merde, non seulement maintenant il devait s'occuper du saru et de lui mais en plus, il devaient persuader les deux autres de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires. Sanzô se dirigea vers le salle de bain à la recherche de son arme. Menacer le kappa n'aiderait sûrement à rien mais au moins cela l'aiderai à se sentir mieux. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, retrouvant le contrôle de ses sentiments, rien ne vint le hanter. Il remballa rapidement ses affaires et se rendit au petit déjeuner.

Maintenant, Sanzô était assit à table, choisissant ce qu'il allait manger. Il essaya de ne pas faire attention au raidissement de Gokû au frôlement de leurs mains, comment lui aussi s'était raidi, mais il était trop absorbé par le jeune homme. C'était agaçant pour lui de ne pas pouvoir faire attention à ce que faisait le saru. Sa frustration augmentait durant le petit déjeuner et les querelles de ses compagnons n'aidaient en rien pour faire baisser sa tension. Ce qui n'aidait pas non plus était les regards suspicieux d'Hakkai, aucun doute qu'il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. A la fin du petit déjeuner, il ne supportait plus d'attendre de sortir de là.

* * *

Dès que le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Gokû bondit de table et aida Hakkai à faire la vaisselle. Il détourna Sanzô alors qu'il prenait les plats, faisant attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec lui. Gokû ne dit rien alors qu'il s'affairait, et Hakkai n'essaya pas de le faire parler, préférant laisser le garçon se confier quand il serait prêt. Sanzô arpentait la salle tout en fumant, voulant être sur la route, murmurant de temps en temps un silencieux juron sur leur retard.

Gojyo, toujours à table, alluma une cigarette et leva ses mains, signe qu'il se rendait, au regard meurtrier de Sanzô.

« Ne me regardes pas comme ça, mes affaires sont rangées et je suis prêt. »

Pendant un instant, la salle ne fut remplit que de nuages de fumées et du bruit de plats qu'ont lave. Hakkai rapporta la carte sitôt qu'il eu séché ses mains ; lui et Sanzô convinrent du meilleur itinéraire à prendre pour arriver à la prochaine ville. Malheureusement, c'était trop pour une seule journée, alors ils devraient dormir à la belle étoile pour la nuit. Gokû émergea de sa chambre avec son sac alors qu'ils repliaient la carte, ayant rejoint sa chambre dès que la vaisselle fut terminée. Ils prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, un Sanzô impatient sur les talons.

Hakkai, Gojyo et Gokû sautèrent dans la jeep et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives, suivit un instant plus tard de Sanzô qui payait pour leur séjour. Le moine sortit de l'auberge, Hakkai remarqua une lueur effrayante sur son visage. Le brun soupira intérieurement, cela allait être une affreuse journée si Sanzô était déjà si irrité. Il se demanda quelle était la raison de cette irritation. Mettant de côté cette question, il se concentra sur sa conduite et à donner le moins d'à coups possible. Aucun besoin d'augmenter la colère de Sanzô si cela pouvait être évité.

Le trajet matinal fut calme, surtout que Gokû était moins enclin à la dispute que d'habitude. Il ne répliqua que quand Gojyo l'accusa de n'être qu'un stupide singe. La colère de Gokû fut rapide et puissante, les effrayent au point que Gojyo se rendit sans répliquer. Sanzô n'eu même pas la chance d'attraper son baffeur. Gokû s'installa dos au groupe et resta ainsi toute la matinée. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Gojyo ne déclare qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps sans bière, ainsi ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner. Habituellement, ils se seraient tous installés dans la jeep et auraient discuté pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais aujourd'hui Gokû pris son déjeuner et partit s'installer derrière un arbre, hors de vue du reste du groupe.

Hakkai vit que le regard de Sanzô suivit son mouvement avec un air peiné. Sentant le regard d'Hakkai sur lui, Sanzô se retourna rapidement, et Hakkai haussa un sourcil. Sanzô lui lança un regard de défi et Hakkai repris son déjeuner.

A la fin de leur repas, Hakkai rappela Gokû mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Supposant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu Hakkai se dirigea vers l'arbre. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il lui semblait entendre des murmures, puis arrivant à Gokû, il s'aperçut que celui ci parlait tout seul.

« Putain, fais chier. J'aurai voulu qu'il me frappe ou n'importe quoi, au moins j'aurai su ce qu'il ressentait. Comment pouvait-il être si bien hier alors qu'il est si étrange aujourd'hui ? »

« Gokû » l'appela doucement Hakkai, ne voulant pas effrayer le jeune homme.

« Oh Hakkai, je ne t'avais pas entendu. On y va ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que ça va ? » se risqua t il à demander.

Il afficha un sourire qui rassura Hakkai sur son état. « Ouais, bien sûr. Allons-y. » Sans autre mot il se releva et rejoignit la jeep. Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin avant de tomber sur un petit groupe de Youkai. « _Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est d'humeur à se battre_ » pensa Hakkai en sortant de la jeep. Même Gokû n'avait pas cette habituelle excitation à la perspective d'un combat. L'extermination des youkai ne pris pas très longtemps mais un évènement inhabituel confirma au sens d'Hakkai qu'il se passait quelque chose. Gojyo brandit son arme, sa lame sifflant et réduisant en miette le dernier des deux youkai devant lui pendant que Sanzô tirait sur l'autre. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, s'assurant de bien tous les avoir éliminé quand un youkai hurlant sauta du haut d'un arbre, assommant Sanzô. Gokû avait réagi avant que Sanzô ne touche le sol, envoyant le monstre voler au loin et l'éliminant. Instinctivement, Gokû se tourna vers Sanzô lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Sanzô ammorça un mouvement mais s'arrêta, regardant fixement Gokû. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent Gokû laissa retomber sa main, cédant rapidement, tremblant légèrement. Il failli rentrer dans Gojyo qui le regarda bizarrement et le contourna pour aller remettre Sanzô sur pieds. Quand Hakkai les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, Gokû s'était déjà ressaisit et agissait comme si de rien n'était.

Ils roulèrent le reste de l'après-midi, Gokû et Gojyo faisant une sieste sur la banquette arrière à cause de leurs précédents efforts quand Sanzô tapota l'épaule d'Hakkai.

« Il va faire nuit. »

« On dirait qu'il y a une clairière devant nous. Arrêtons-nous là. » se fit entendre Gojyo.

La clairière était assez grande pour qu'ils s'y installent, Gojyo et Gokû installaient leurs tentes pendant qu'Hakkai cuisinait. Le repas fut aussi silencieux que l'avaient été les deux précédents. Gokû n'avait pas quitté le groupe cette fois-sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'éloigner alors qu'il faisait nuit-mais il mit de la distance entre eux, veillant à mettre Gojyo ou Hakkai entre lui et Sanzô. Hakkai essaya de les convaincre de faire un jeu ou autre chose après mais Gokû prétexta qu'il était fatigué et partit se coucher sous sa tente. Sanzô lança un regard et avertit « foutez-moi la paix » se dirigeant vers la jeep pour s'appuyer contre et fumer. Gojyo était disposé à jouer aux cartes mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que le jeu n'avait pas grand intérêt pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La nuit tomba et Hakkai alla voir Sanzô pour lui demander quand il voulait prendre le tour de garde.

Sanzô regardait Hakkai s'approcher mais il le pris au dépourvu. « Sanzô, veux tu le premier tour ou veux tu que je le prenne ? »

« Je vais le prendre. Je ne suis pas fatigué de toute façon. » Les cernes sous les yeux du moine démontraient pourtant le contraire.

« Tu sembles fatigué. Tu vas bien ? » hésita à dire Hakkai, pensant qu'il pouvait donner une occasion de parler à Sanzô si quelque chose le tracassait.

« Je vais bien » répondit il simplement.

« Tu es sûr ? Toi et Gokû semblez… différents aujourd'hui. »

« Mais merde je te dis que je vais bien. Va dormir. »

Sanzô se détourna de lui et Hakkai haussa les épaules. Sanzô lui dirait plus tard comment il se sent. Il se dirigea vers la tente où Gokû s'était retiré plus tôt et s'endormit.

* * *

Hakkai se réveilla quand on lui secoua rudement l'épaule. « On y va. » grogna une voix à son oreille. Il cligna des yeux et s'extirpa de la tente étonné de voir que le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Pourquoi Sanzô ne l'avait pas réveillé pour son tour ?

Gojyo sortait déjà de l'autre tente et quand Hakkai jeta un regard sur lui il disait . « Saleté de moine, il est resté là toute la nuit. Il n'a appelé personne pour prendre la relève. »

Hakkai regarda Sanzô avec surprise, le moine l'ignora simplement « On y va ou quoi ? »

Hakkai rentra de nouveau dans la tente et secoua doucement Gokû. Le jeune homme se réveilla rapidement, la déception se peignant sur son visage quand il réalisa qui l'avait réveillé. Il salua Hakkai d'un petit sourire et rangea ses affaires sans autre parole. Hakkai fit de même et ensemble ils démontèrent la tente et la rangèrent dans la jeep. A cause du regard coléreux de Sanzô personne ne mentionna de petit déjeuner, ils partirent donc avec juste une poignée de casses-croutes de la veille. Gokû ne dit rien au sujet de ce petit déjeuné insuffisant, mais Gojyo débuta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le canon d'un pistolet contre sa tempe. Sanzô n'avait rien dit, juste regardé et Gojyo avait sagement fermé sa bouche.

C'était une journée comme une autre, Sanzô assit à la place du passager fumait tranquillement, Gokû et Gojyo à l'arrière. Gojyo abandonna l'idée d'essayer de taquiner le jeune homme, ayant été ignoré de nombreuses fois, le voyage se fit donc dans le silence.

C'était un chemin assez plaisant, la route bien entretenue et la foret majestueuse les entourant étaient superbes. Le silence était si imposant qu'Hakkai trouva l'idée de fredonner tranquillement pour éviter de s'endormir au volant. Il fut étonné de la paix qui régnait en dépit du malaise émotif de deux de ses compagnons.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro, il attira l'attention de Gojyo. Le kappa tourna légèrement la tête vers Gokû puis Sanzô avec un regard interrogé. Hakkai sut qu'il s'interrogeait sur leur comportement des derniers jours mais ce n'était pas le moment de demander des explications-bien qu'il n'ai rien à offrir-donc il secoua la tête. Gojyo fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se détourna et alluma une cigarette. Quand Hakkai regarda à nouveau dans son rétro, il vit que Gokû avait sombré dans un sommeil agité et que Gojyo le guettait du coin de l'œil, les sourcils toujours froncés. Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzô et vit que le moine feignant la sieste surveillait en fait Gokû dans le rétro extérieur. Il n'y avait pas cette habituelle irritation sur son visage, juste une perplexité à peine visible. Ainsi, le moine inébranlable n'était pas aussi inébranlable qu'il aurait voulu.

Cela en disait long, vu la façon dont il était profondément affecté par leurs actions.

Hakkai continua de fredonner en conduisant, une petite mélodie qu'il avait entendu quelques jours auparavant dans une auberge. Il l'aimait bien et pouvait imaginer les mélodies correspondantes chantant avec lui. Quatre instruments pour l'accompagner. Cela lui rappelait eux quatre, rassemblés par le destin et les trois aspects, rassemblés par leur mission, rassemblé par leur amitié. Il se sentit soulagé à cette pensée. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Gokû et Sanzô, cela ne les séparerait pas. N'importe quel instrument pourrait jouer seul pendant un moment mais la vrai beauté n'était présente que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils roulèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'Hakkai décide qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Le bruit de l'estomac de Gokû lui rappela qu'il devait être autour de midi, mais le saru n'avait encore rien dit. Le déjeuner fut bref, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant s'attarder en dépit du bel environnement. Ils étaient tous désireux d'arriver à la prochaine ville. Gokû était resté avec eux cette fois ci, sachant que Sanzô voudrait repartir le plus vite possible, mais il ne dit rien, se refermant sur lui-même encore plus quand Gojyo avait essayé de le taquiner. Sanzô était silencieux et renfrogné, adressant un regard meurtrier à quiconque lui adresserait la parole.

Hakkai était heureux de repartir à nouveau, désireux d'arriver à la prochaine ville. L'atmosphère dans la jeep était maintenant légèrement pesante car la confusion et la frustration continue de Gojyo s'étaient ajoutées au mélange émotif (entendre par là le mélange d'émotions des deux amoureux transits .) Hakkai essayait de ne pas se laisser tracasser, essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer ses compagnons. Il aurait presque souhaité une autre baston pour briser cette tension. Son souhait ne fut pas accordé et ils arrivèrent tôt dans la soirée en ville sans avoir été assaillit par les youkai.

La ville était petite et n'avait qu'une simple auberge avec comme seules chambres libres : deux chambres doubles. Hakkai était anxieux à propos de la répartition des chambres, mais le problème fut résolu sans trop de difficultés quand Gokû et Sanzô saisirent chacun une clé et se dirigèrent dans des chambres différentes. Gojyo et lui se regardèrent rapidement, se mettant d'accord pour se retrouver dans une heure pour dîner. Il se dirigea dans la chambre de Sanzô et Gojyo dans celle de Gokû.

Quand Hakkai entra dans la petite chambre, il trouva Sanzô assis sur le lit le plus prêt de la fenêtre, une cigarette déjà allumé. L'homme n'avait pas levé les yeux à son entrée mais il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Sanzô les connaissait assez pour savoir qui viendrait le rejoindre après que le singe ait prit l'autre clé. Hakkai ne dit rien, s'allongea sur le lit vide et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait faire un somme après les deux derniers jours, bien qu'il n'ai pas eu à prendre la garde la nuit dernière.

Hakkai commençait juste à tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand Sanzô l'appela pour la première fois depuis le déjeuner. « Hakkai. »

Hakkai ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes pour voir Sanzô. « Oui ? »

« Je sais que tu es curieux. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regardes pas. » Il y avait un soupçon de menace dans sa voix, juste assez pour qu'Hakkai sache qu'il était sérieux.

Hakkai le regarda. Pensait-il vraiment qu'ils allaient continuer à voyager avec la même atmosphère que celle de ces derniers jours ? Se fichait-il de ce que pouvait ressentir Gokû ? « Et pour Gokû ? »

Sanzô eu un sursaut, mais il le cacha bien. « Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une…interruption mineure. Je t'ai dit que je ne me souciais pas de lui. »

Hakkai ne crut pas du tout que c'était si mineur. Il avait vu le sursaut de Sanzô à la mention du nom de Gokû, avait entendu la légère pause entre ses mots. C'était beaucoup plus qu'une 'interruption mineure'. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, ne répondant pas à Sanzô parce qu'il ne laisserait pas cela comma ça. Il serait patient pour l'instant, mais ce soir, il ne laissera pas partir ce moine têtu avant d'avoir obtenu quelques réponses.

« Ch' » fut tout ce que Sanzô répondit à son silence.

* * *

Hakkai referma doucement la porte, voyant que Gojyo se tenait déjà dans le vestibule. Quand il vit qu'Hakkai était seul il demanda « Le moine ne vient pas ? » Au geste négatif d'Hakkai, il continua « Gokû ne veut pas venir non plus. Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim mais je pense qu'il veut juste éviter Sanzô. Je lui apporterais à manger plus tard. ». Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la salle du dîner.

Après le repas, Hakkai regarda Gojyo « Qu'allons nous faire pour ces deux là ? Devra t on toujours prendre nos repas séparé à partir de maintenant ? »

Gojyo approuva d'un froncement de sourcil. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est sûr qu'ils ont agi étrangement. Je n'ai jamais vu Gokû aussi calme et ça me tape vraiment sur le système. Ils doivent s'en remettre, _quoi_ que ce soit. »

« Je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi facile. Quoi qu'il ce soit passé, c'était assez grave pour les secouer. Sanzô a en fait légèrement sursauté quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Gokû tout à l'heure. Si j'en savais plus, je dirais qu'ils ont presque peur l'un de l'autre. »

Gojyo acquiesça. « Ca résume bien la situation. J'en reviens pas. Mais comment diable toute cette histoire a commencé ? »

Hakkai se rendit soudain compte que Gojyo n'avait pas assisté au baiser dont il avait été le témoin involontaire. « Rappelles toi comment Sanzô a réagit quand Gokû s'est fait blessé en le protégeant ? Je suis prêt à parier que la mort de Komyo lui rappelle trop de choses pour que cela ne l'affecte pas. Quand nous étions à l'auberge l'autre nuit et que tu étais partit chercher à manger, et bien…disons que je suis devenu un témoin involontaire d'une chose qui l'affecte de la même façon. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais vu la tournure que ça prenait, ils auraient très bien pu aller plus loin après que nous soyons allés nous coucher. Et cela ne semble pas être une bonne chose pour autant. »

Les yeux de Gojyo s'agrandirent aux paroles d'Hakkai. « Ils se sont embrassés ? Le moine a embrassé le singe ? Devant toi ? C'est foutu ! » Il secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sanzô laisserait une telle chose arriver. Et probablement plus encore ? C'est définitivement foutu. »

Hakkai sourit légèrement. « C'est peut-être vrai, mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous occupez de ça avant demain. Pauvre Gokû. Il est de plus en plus malheureux depuis que nous sommes partis de l'auberge. »

Gojyo répondit avec hésitation. « Je pense que tu vas vouloir sauver ton 'pauvre Gokû'. Tu ne l'as pas vu en ce moment dans la chambre. Il s'accroche ardemment comme un amoureux rejeté. Il est gêné avec tous ce qui se rapporte à Sanzô. Je pense qu'il commence à se sentir perdu dans sa tête. C'est une chose d'aimer Sanzô pour ce qu'il est, c'en est un autre de le montrer et de l'assumer. »

Pour cette raison, Hakkai reprit courage. « Tu sais, c'est peut être une bonne chose. »

Gojyo le regarda avec curiosité et haussa un sourcil. « Comment ça pourrait être une bonne chose ? »

« Et bien, nous savons tous les deux que si Gokû allait voir Sanzô pour lui déclarer son amour, il ne réussirait qu'à se faire jeter de la chambre à coups de pieds avant d'avoir pu en placer une. Mais puisqu'ils ont déjà eu cette confrontation, peut être qu'ils donneront une chance à leurs sentiments, ça ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant. Nous savons que Gokû aime Sanzô et je crois sincèrement que ses sentiments sont partagés, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Tu n'as pas vu ses yeux ce soir là. J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était vraiment Sanzô. »

« Es tu un romantique désespéré ? A t'entendre tu veux qu'ils n'en finissent pas de roucouler. Réveilles toi, tu crois vraiment que Mr je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne-pour-me-protéger va ouvrir son cœur à notre petit homme singe comme ça ? » répondit Gojyo sceptique.

« On ne sait jamais. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas trouver le bonheur ensemble ? Les miracles existent. L'idée de les voir ensemble me plait bien. Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai juste le sentiment qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. » sourit Hakkai avec nostalgie.

Gojyo renifla incrédule. « Ouais, sûrement. Tu sais, il est aussi possible que nous soyons complètement à coté de la plaque là, et que ces deux soient juste vraiment affamés ou quelque chose comme ça. On ne sait vraiment rien. »

« Tu as peut être raison, mais je ne pense pas. _Quelque chose_ s'est passée, je suis sûr de ça. Je suppose que nous devons juste être patients et voir ce qu'il se passe. » En dépit de ses mots, Hakkai ne pouvait pas aider mais il aurait voulu donner au deux une petite aide pour trouver la bonne direction.

Leur nourriture arrivée, ils changèrent de sujet. C'était bien de pouvoir se reposer et papoter, juste tous les deux, comme avant que ce voyage ne commence. Hakkai réalisa que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble lui manquait. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils commandèrent de la nourriture à apporter à leur deux amis manquants. Gojyo fumait alors qu'il se reposait dans ce silence paisible, pensant à ces deux mêmes amis et à la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il écrasa sa cigarette quand la nourriture arriva et se leva, attendant qu'Hakkai ai fini de payer avec la Gold card.

Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble mais Gojyo s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Gokû. « Tu sais, je pense avoir un petit entretient avec ce singe attardé. » Il grimaça. « De plus, il m'a assez ignoré pour toute une semaine. Il est bientôt temps que je le torture pour de bon. »

Hakkai sourit. « Sois gentil. Tu sais que c'est dur pour lui. Oh, et si tu entends des coups de feu, c'est sûrement Sanzô qui exprime son mécontentement de devoir me donner des informations. Ignore les. »

Gojyo grimaça encore et acquiesça. « Des bruits qui ferait se faire dessus hein.. Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour avoir des soirées tranquilles. » Gojyo donna un coup de pied dans la porte de Gokû et rentra, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hakkai secoua la tête, amusé et se tourna ver la porte de Sanzô. Prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se relaxer avant sa prochaine confrontation, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

To be continued …

Voila j'espère que pour la traduction c'était ça, et pis bah si vous avez des réclam' vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire nan? Lol

A bientôt

Mayu-chibichan


	2. chap 06

Série : Saiyuki

Auteur original : Keistje

Traductrice : Mayu-chibichan

Genre : Angst, Romance, on continu la torture des pauvres perso martyrisés

Couple : bah y'a eu un ptit SanzôxGokûxSanzô et pis pour la suite vous verrez bien.

Disclamer : persos pas à moi, ils sont à notre très chère Minekura Kazuya. Histoire pas a moi non plus.

Gokû était encore trop agité pour se reposer, arpentant d'une extrémité à l'autre la petite chambre. Il avait dit à Gojyo qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais en réalité, il ne pouvait juste pas faire face à une autre repas dans ce silence pesant. Son estomac grognait comme pour lui prouver la stupidité de ses actions. N'y avait-il donc plus rien en lui qu'il encore pouvait contrôler ? Il soupira, trop las pour subir toute autre forme de colère. Il était si stupide, si enfantin. Il était si confus, tout simplement.

Cette nuit, tout avait été si bien. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. En fait, il se remémorait ses actions avec encore plus de désirs. Il s'était sentit _vivant_ dans les bras de Sanzô. Mais depuis, il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que le moine sans vouloir s'enfuir. Comment pouvait-il vouloir attraper Sanzô et l'embrasser alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui ? Leur voyage des deux derniers jours avait été une véritable torture. Il avait essayé de dormir le plus possible pendant leur trajet, sautant seulement hors de la jeep quand la tension était trop importante.

Quelque chose bougea derrière lui et Gokû se retourna brusquement. Des petits morceaux de papier flottaient dans les airs, retombant sur le plancher, seulement remués par ses déplacements. A un moment, il s'était avancé devant la petite table de la chambre et en avait pris un document, déchirant la pauvre feuille en petits bouts par anxiété. Se détournant de ce carnage, il jeta un coup d'œil aux morceaux restés dans sa main et fut horrifié de constater qu'il venait de déchiqueter la première page du journal d'aujourd'hui. Gojyo avait du l'emprunter a Sanzô. Gokû espéra qu'ils l'avaient déjà lu tous les deux, il n'avait pas besoin de donner au blond une autre raison d'être en colère contre lui.

Penser à Sanzô lui tordit désagréablement l'estomac et il se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un soupir. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un plat de nikuman, pour qu'enfin son esprit pense à autre chose. Pas même son appétit vorace ne le rendait assez fort pour tenter une descente à la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas courir le risque de voir Sanzô discuter tranquillement avec Gojyo et Hakkai. Pas qu'il ai vraiment pensé que Sanzô pouvait apprécier le dîner. Avec son humeur, le moine fumait probablement dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. Remerciant les dieux qu'il ne pleuve pas, ou bien ils seraient sûrement tous morts.

Gokû apaisa son estomac en lui promettant de la nourriture au retour de Gojyo. Il voulait voir avec le métis pour s'assurer que Sanzô n'était plus en bas, pour alors faire une rapide visite. Il n'était pas sur de descendre pour le petit déjeuner, mais si ce matin était sans signe, ils mangeraient encore en route. Il ne comptait pas se plaindre. Il préférait éviter tout ce qui pourrait mettre Sanzô en colère. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait faire des provisions. Heureux de son plan, il se retourna et reposa ses mains sur sa tête. Le coucher su soleil ressemblait à ses yeux, peignant le ciel de jaune et de orange. C'était magnifique, et il sentait un douce paix revenir en lui pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il observa le soleil se couchant lentement à l'ouest, changeant les couleurs de tous ce qu'il touchait. Avec un sourire amusé, il tendit sa main vers la fenêtre et l'observa, sa peau changeait de son bronzage habituel en un bronze foncé doré, se fanant pendant que l'obscurité rattrapait la chambre. Alors seulement, il regarda en direction de là où avait disparu le soleil ; et fixa avec crainte le violet miroitant recouvrant le ciel. C'était la même couleur que les yeux de Sanzô. Il la sentit encore, cette faim qui le rongeait et qui n'avait rien a voir avec la nourriture.

Plutôt que de la repousser comme avant, il examina ce sentiment. Il savait qu'il voulait Sanzô mais c'était tellement fort que cela le dérangeait. Il avait rêvé de lui la nuit dernière, un rêve chaud en sensuel. Les bras vêtus de noir l'atteignirent dans le noir, la chaleur chauffant sa peau à nu. De douces lèvres caressaient son cou, son épaule, sa poitrine. Des yeux violets brillaient, le noyant dans leurs profondeurs. De doux gémissements remplirent ses oreilles…ceux de Sanzô ? ou les siens ? Leur sueur imprégnait l'air avec un musc impétueux. Leurs langues se goûtèrent, tentaient de se toucher, accroissant alors leur hardiesse. Il était alors comme une prolongation de ses sens.

Gokû s'était réveillé en sueur et tremblant. L'air était suffocant dans la petite tente et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Hakkai était endormi à coté, Gokû fit très attention à ne pas le déranger alors qu'il s'extirpait hors de la tente. Il se leva et resta là un moment, appréciant le brise fraîche de la nuit. Dans sa hâte à avoir de l'air frais, il n'avait pas pensé a celui qui était du tour de garde. Un petit bruit attira son attention et il se retourna cherchant avec prudence l'intrus dans l'obscurité. Il se détendit quand il reconnu une silhouette familière se reposer à coté de la jeep mais se tendit à nouveau quand il réalisa de qu'il s'agissait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? » demanda tranquillement Sanzô, sans trace d'émotion dans la voix.

Gokû fit un pas en avant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, voulant mieux voir l'autre. « Sanzô. J'ai…fait un rêve. »

Le moine ne dit rien, le regardant simplement.

Gokû bougeait mal a l'aise et regarda ailleurs. « Je ne vais pas dormir avant un moment. Veux tu que je te remplace ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Retournes te coucher. »

Gokû se tourna vers Sanzô à ces mots, attiré par le son de sa voix.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit la main. Sanzô ne bougea pas, mais quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et fit faire une pause à Goku.

« Non. » Le mot fut presque murmuré.

Toujours hanté par les images enfiévrées de son rêve, Gokû l'ignora et s'y prit autrement. Sa main effleura la mâchoire de Sanzô, la caressant légèrement. Le moine releva la tête, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune colère.

« Non. Tu ne peux pas… » cela tranchait avec sa voix normalement assurée.

Gokû le fixa. « Pourquoi ? »

Sanzô ne répondit pas, fixant juste quelque chose dans l'obscurité.

Gokû se détourna et retourna sans bruit sous la tente.

* * *

Même en y repensant maintenant, il pouvait ressentir le mal qui l'avait transpercé cette fois là.

Sanzô s'était détourner de lui, s'écartant de son contact. La chose la plus étrange fut qu'il n'était pas en colère, n'ayant pas eu recours à son baffeur ni son gun pour souligner certains points. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Gokû aurait préféré qu'il soit en colère, au moins il saurait ce que Sanzô ressentait à son sujet. Mais non, à la place, tous ce qu'il avait vu était de l'incertitude et de la confusion. C'était quelque chose d'étrange à voir chez le moine normalement si sûr de lui. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise.

Toute la situation le rendait mal à l'aise. Il essayait de se rependre et d'arriver à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il voulait Sanzô, il le savait. Il aimait Sanzô, il le savait aussi. C'était un fait, il avait toujours aimé le moine, du plus loin dont il se rappelait. Alors pourquoi quand il devrait se réjouir de ce qu'il s'est passé cela le secouait autant ? En partie parce que c'était arrivé trop vite. Ils étaient passés du premier baisé au sexe en une soirée enivrante, en juste quelques heures. C'était beaucoup trop pour une seule fois. Sanzô avait avoué qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui non ? C'était bien plus que ce que Gokû n'avait jamais espéré obtenir, et il souria intérieurement à la pensée que Sanzô se soit réellement inquiété à son sujet. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour mais il y avait quelque chose.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte ouverte à coup de pied. Gojyo pénétra dans la chambre, laissant tomber un plat sur la table, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Eh l'homme singe. J'ai pensé que t'aurais faim alors je t'ai rapporté quelque chose. »

Gokû bondit vers la table. « Wow, ça sent bon ! Merci kappa, je te revaudrais ça. »

Le métis lui renvoya un vague remerciement. « C'est pas grand chose. Pas comme nous en avons déjà eu. En plus, je voulais pas entendre ton estomac se plaindre toute la nuit. »

Gokû lui lança un regard noir puis détourna son visage alors qu'il cherchait des mots qui ne le trahiraient pas. « As tu bien dîné ? Je veux dire toi, Hakkai et…Sanzô. »

Il reçu un regard perçant à ces mots, mais Gojyo lui répondit simplement, « Ouais, Hakkai et moi. Sanzô n'est pas descendu. »

Gokû n'était pas sûr d'être soulagé ou non de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il retira le couvercle de son diner et commença à l'engloutir.

« Doucement, il y en a encore beaucoup. Et la cuisine est ouverte toute la nuit si tu as encore faim. Au moins, c'est ce qu'on a quand on arrive dans une ville avec une gold card. » dit Gojyo avec un sourire en coin. « Tu vois, il y a quand même quelques avantages à voyager avec le moine, hein ? »

Gokû releva la tête avec suspicion, mais le métis s'était détourné, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Alors qu'il s'affairait il jeta un coup d'œil a Gokû qui le soutint. « Mais c'est quoi tout ça sur le plancher ? y a eu un défilé de téléimprimeur pendant que j'étais parti ou quoi ? »

Gokû rougit. « Non, j'ai juste…J'ai accidentellement déchiré ton papier. Désolé. »

« Mon papier ? Ah, tu veux dire le journal ? C'est ça qu'y a partout par terre ? Qu'est ce que… Non, je veux pas savoir. T'as de la chance que Sanzô l'ai déjà lu. » Gojyo semblait vouloir le dévisager, aussi bien que Gokû retourna à son repas.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence relatif alors qu'il finissait son dîner et que Gojyo fumait, battant les cartes sur la table qu'il avait recherché dans ses affaires. Il reposa les plats vides sur le plateau, allant le mettre devant la porte pour la femme de ménage. Quand il revint à la table, il vit que des cartes l'attendaient à sa place vide et que Gojyo le regardait impatiemment.

« Poker ? »

Il donna son consentement et se rassit.

« Cinq figures, pas de joker. Et puisque nous sommes tous les deux fauchés, nous jouerons pour… » Gojyo fit le tour de la chambre, ses yeux tombant finalement sur le plancher sale. « des bouts de papiers, je suppose. »

Gokû gagna avec facilité la première main, ce qui le surpris, car Gojyo battait habituellement tous le monde aux cartes, excepté Hakkai. Après avoir perdu la seconde et troisième main, il commença d'abord par penser qu'il avait de la chance. Il gagna la quatrième et la cinquième, bien que, sa petite pile de papier soit presque de a même taille que celle de Gojyo. Il était sur le point de le signaler quand le roux se pencha au dessus de la table pour attraper une bière et envoya valser les deux piles sur le plancher.

« Putain, fait chier, » dit alors Gojyo bien qu'il ne semblait pas très affecté de la situation.

« Ero kappa ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

« Bah maintenant », dit Gojyo en levant les mains en signe qu'il se rendait, « On a plus qu'à jouer pour autre chose. »

Quelque chose dans sa manière de le dire fit se dresser les cheveux sur le cou de Gokû. « Quoi ? » répondit-il prudemment.

« Je sais pas. Que dirais tu de… Que dirais tu de jouer pour des informations ? »

Maintenant, il était définitivement suspicieux. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu gagnes et tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question et je dois répondre. Je gagne et tu dois répondre aux miennes. »

Gokû le considéra un moment, les yeux soupçonneux, mais n'avait aucune bonne raison de protester. Ou autre chose à proposer à la place, et il était encore trop tôt pour aller se coucher. « C'est stupide. »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

Il secoua la tête, à contre-cœur.

« Alors jouons » grimaça Gojyo et il distribua les cartes.

Gokû gagna encore la première manche mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander. « Euh…quelle est ta couleur favorite ? »

Gojyo grogna à la simple question. « Définitivement pas rouge. Bleu je pense, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Ou vert, j'aime bien le vert aussi. »

La seconde main fut gagné par Gojyo mais il posa seulement la même question. Gokû sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Or. Ma couleur favorite est l'or. »

Il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Gojyo ne dit rien, lui lançant juste un regard.

Les cinq ou six mains suivantes se passèrent de la même manière, les deux gagnant quelques fois, perdant à d'autres, et les questions posées restant simples et innocentes. Gokû commença à se relaxer, se demandant pourquoi il avait été si soupçonneux au début. C'était amusant en quelque sorte, trouvant quels animaux ils aimaient-il eu beaucoup de mal à répondre à celle là-et d'autres choses dans ce genre là. Cela l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il note que Gojyo avait gagné les six dernières mains d'affilées et que les deux dernières questions étaient devenues plus personnelles, il commença à penser qu'il s'était fait avoir. Après que Gojyo eu posé sa question, après avoir gagné la précédente main, il en eu la certitude.

« Que s'est il passé entre le moine et toi il y a deux nuits pour que tout ce qui se rapporte a lui te rende si nerveux ? »

Gokû paniquait. Il avait été d'accord pour jouer à ce jeu, alors il était obligé de répondre à la question. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de mentir, mais bien sûr, Gojyo le savait, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu faire ce jeu.

« C'est stupide. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. » Il essayait désespérément contourner la question.

« Uh uh, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Tu as perdu, maintenant réponds à la question. »

Gokû regarda la table. « Ben, on s'est embrassé… » il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

« Je savais le déjà ça. Que c'est il passé ensuite ? »

Il regarda Gojyo, surpris. « Comment le sais tu ? »

« Hakkai me l'a dit. Arrêtes d'éviter la question. »

Il était gêné d'avoir été vu par Hakkai. « On…on… » Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être examiné par Gojyo. Il quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre, et il se dévisagea comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Des yeux dorés effrayés sur un visage trop jeune, des cheveux chocolat en bataille, ne cachant que partiellement son contrôleur de force doré qui gardait emprisonné son envie de sang. Il pensa avec dégoût que c'était un enfant qu'il voyait, ce qu'ils voyaient tous. Il n'était pas un enfant, bien qu'il se sentait comme tel pour l'instant, faible et délaissé. Le reflet lui montrait que Gojyo l'observait une cigarette à la main.

Le métis lui dit doucement « Tu sais Gokû, tu n'as pas a avoir peur de me le dire. Je sais qu'on s'entend pas toujours mais tu es comme un petit frère pour moi. Je ne me moquerais pas de toi. »

Gokû pouvait entendre la sincérité transparaître dans les mots de l'homme, et cela le touchait, le calmait. Gojyo pouvait être une vraie plaie quelque fois mais on pouvait toujours compter sur lui quand ça n'allait pas. Encouragé, Gokû commença alors doucement, sa voix s'amplifiant alors qu'il prenait courage. « Je m'étais levé pour prendre un verre. Il était là à la fenêtre, scintillant sous les rayons de lune, et alors…il m'a embrassé. Et je lui ai répondu. Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre et nous avons discuté. Il était furieux que je me sois blessé en le protégeant. J'étais furieux que…qu'il soit en colère, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi vivant, pas mort à ses pieds. Puis il m'a embrassé à nouveau, et…ben…tu sais quoi. »

« Vous avez couché ensemble. »

un silencieux « ouais »

« Sanzô t'as vraiment dit qu'il avait besoin de toi ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais trop important pour lui pour perdre en gâchant ma vie comme ça. »

Gojyo marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Hakkai avait raison » mais quand Gokû se retourna pour lui demander ce qu'il avait dit, il lui fit un signe de la main. « Rien, je parlais tous seul. Alors c'est pour ça que vous vous évitez ? »

« Ouais, je sais que c'est stupide. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent. »

« Oublies ce qu'il peut ressentir. Qu'est ce que _tu_ ressens à propos de cela ? »

Gokû fit une pause, rassemblant ses pensées. Ca lui ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne le regrettes pas. C'était bien, crois moi. Mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. Je suis…terrifié. Et s'il pensait que c'était une erreur ? Et s'il changeait d'avis et ne se souciait plus de moi maintenant ? » Il était anxieu à nouveau, ses mots sortant avec panique.

« Calme toi. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas, il n'agirai pas aussi étrangement. » dit Gojyo logiquement. « Est ce que cela a changé tes sentiments pour lui ? Tu l'aimes toujours non ? »

Il n'était pas surpris que Gojyo le sache. Il rendait les choses plus faciles à dire. « Oui, bien sur que je l'aime. »

« Je doutes que couchez avec lui ne change ses sentiments pour toi, pas plus que ça n'a changé les tiens pour lui. Cependant, il se peut que cela l'effraie aussi. Quand à penser que c'était une erreur, j'en sais rien. Ca va être un grand changement entre vous, et c'est assez soudain. »

Gokû se rappela l'incertitude et la confusion qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux la nuit précédente. « Mais, et si ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui ? Si c'était juste 'comme ça' ? »

Gojyo renifla. « 'Comme ça' ? Sanzô ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'arriva pas à imaginer ces deux choses ensemble. Depuis quand Sanzô fais les choses 'comme ça' ? »

« Ouais, je crois que t'as raison. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas _quoi_ faire. » il regarda le sol.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, arrêtes d'avoir peur de lui. Tu n'auras jamais ce que tu veux si tu ne peux même pas lui parler. »

Gokû ria amerement. « Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. »

Gojyo le regarda sévèrement, pointant sa cigarette vers lui pour souligner ses dires. « J'ai vu. Mais vous ne faites que vous rendre malheureux tous les deux, Hakkai et moi par la même occasion. Sanzô ne rendra pas ça facile, mais vous devez surmonter ça ensemble et faire face. Arrêtes d'agir comme s'il allait te tuer et essaies d'agir normalement. »

« Mais, et s'il essaie de me tuer ? »

Gojyo grimaça. « Alors tu n'auras plus à souffrir et j'aurai plus de place sur la banquette arrière. »

Gokû lui lança un regard noir pour, en second lieu, lui renvoyer sa grimace. « Tu rêves ! »

« Ca c'est le saru que je connais. Et c'est le saru que Sanzô a éduqué. Soi toi même. Et arrêtes de broyer du noir. »

« Je suis pas un singe ! » Mais ils rirent tous les deux à ses mots, immensement soulagé d'avoir pu parler comme ça avec Gojyo. Alors, une autre pensée le frappa. « Les choses se sont emballées l'autre nuit. Si ça devait encore arriver, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je veux que ce soit voulu, pas par accident. »

Gojyo le regarda un instant avant de repondre « C'est peut être arrivé par accident, mais aucun de vous deux ne l'aurait laisser arriver s'il ne l'avait vraiment pas voulu. Sanzô n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Et toi non plus. Vous devez juste mieux vous controler ; assurez vous juste de le vouloir _avant_ que cela arrive. »

Gokû y repensa un moment puis acquiesça. « Je pense que je peux le faire. » Il ne pourrait pas aider mais il ajouta pour lui même '_J'espère que je le peux_.'

* * *

Son anxiété appaisée, du moins pour le moment, la soirée se passa assez tranquillement. Ils retournèrent jouer aux cartes, continuant leur jeu des informations, mais aucune autre questions embarrassantes ne fut posée. Le temps passa et Gokû commença à bailler, il se rendit alors compte qu'il en savait plus sur Gojyo que Gojyo sur lui, et il était heureux d'avoir eu la chance de mieux connaître son ami. Il se leva après la dernière main, ayant l'intention d'aller se coucher quand il se rappela soudainement qu'il pouvait descendre pour avoir à manger. Il n'avait pas faim pour le moment mais voulait prévoir quelque chose pour le lendemain.

« Oi kappa. On va prendre de la nourriture a la cuisine ? Demain Sanzô ne nous laisseras sûrement pas déjeuner alors je veux prévoir. »

Gojyo en convenu aisément et jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers, ne voulant pas laisser leur compagnon traverser le hall sachant qu'ils étaient épuisé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La cuisine était vide mais ils s'y attendaient, ainsi ils laissèrent juste une note détaillant tous ce qu'ils prenaient. Cela pris un petit moment, décidant de ce qu'ils devaient prendre et en quelle quantité. Ils prirent finalement assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment durant quelques jours, ou du moins pour eux et leurs compagnons pour le déjeuner du lendemain.

Ils prirent également deux paquets de Hi-lites pour Gojyo et Gokû prit pensivement deux paquets de Malboro pour Sanzô. Il embarqua un bol de fruits au dessus du comptoir alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, prenant une pomme qu'il lança à Gojyo. Aller prendre toute cette nourriture lui avait de nouveau donner faim.

Ils remontèrent, riant d'une des blagues de Gojyo quand le roux devint soudain silencieux. Gokû leva les yeux et vit Sanzô se tenant en haut des escaliers, les regardant. Il frissona, voulant soudainement être n'importe où mais pas là. Il sentit ensuite le regard de Gojyo sur lui, se rappelant leur discussion d'un peu plus tôt. _'Agir comme moi-même. C'est comme ça que Sanzô m'a éduqué non ?'. _S'armant de courage, il continua sa montée Arrivant en haut, il se tourna vers le moine.

« Hey Sanzô. Il est tard pour être encore debout. »

Ses mots semblèrent sortir Sanzô de sa rêverie. Le moine lui lança un regard noir et grogna « Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous deux idiot. »

« On a juste fait une descente à la cuisine. » Voyant que les regards noirs du blond s'intensifiaient, il continua « T'inquiètes pas, on a laissé une note pour le tout, il n'auront plus qu'à la mettre sur la facture demain. » il sembla avoir répondu aux soucis du blond car l'homme ne dit rien.

Ils restèrent là un moment, se regardant avec prudence quand Gojyo arriva derrière Gokû.

« Hey. Je suppose que c'est ça que tu cherches. » Il lui donna un des deux paquets de cigarettes.

Sanzô le regarda surpris. « Quoi ? Ah ouais. »

« Je pense que c'est ce que tu venais faire à cette heure ci. Gokû a pris deux paquets pour toi. Mais on va mettre l'autre avec nos provisions pour demain. »

Gokû commença à babiller alors qu'un regard fixe se posait sur lui. « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin…euh tu veux un fruit ? » Voulant se taire, il tendit le bol à Sanzô ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que le moine prenne quelque chose et fut surpris quand l'homme l'atteignit et prit une orange. Quand Sanzô replia son bras, leurs mains se frolèrent et Gokû prit le risque de la saisir et de la serrer légèrement. Il sentit Sanzô commencer à se retirer à ce contact mais il ne fit rien. Il regarda avec attention le visage de Sanzô voulant voir sa réaction. Les prunelles violines emprisonnèrent les siennes et il sourit doucement. « Bien. Bonne nuit »

Lui et Gojyo tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, laissant Sanzô dans le vestibule les regardant fixement. Aussitôt que la porte fut close Gokû chancela jusqu'à la table et laissa tomber ses paquets dessus, puis s'affaissa sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Gojyo s'appuya contre le mur, une main etouffant son rire.

« Oh mon dieu » gémit Gokû « C'était…dur »

« Ouais » haleta Gojyo « mais as tu vu son visage quand tu lui a attrapé la main ? »

Gokû commença à rire à son tour, sentant la tension le quitter. « Ouais, il avait un regard un peu effrayé nan ? »

Ils rirent alors ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils essuient les larmes de rire sur leurs visages. Alors qu'ils récupéraient, ils se préparèrent à aller se coucher et Gokû attendit que Gojyo soit dans son lit pour éteindre la lumière. Il retourna vers son lit dans le noir mais s'assit seulement sur le bord. « Gojyo ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Merci. »

Il vit avec la lumière provenant de l'extérieur Gojyo allongé sur le côté, un bras sous la tête. « C'est bon. Viens juste me voir plus tôt la prochaine fois, ok ? Je ne promets pas que je ne me moquerais pas de toi pour tout, mais pas pour les choses importantes. »

Gokû sourit « Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai une chance ? Je veux dire, pour avoir Sanzô. »

« Ca ne sera pas facile-avec Sanzô rien n'est facile-mais ouais je pense que t'as tes chances. »

Il se recoucha toujours souriant. « Bonne nuit Kappa » dit-il avant de commencer à s'endormir.

« Bonne nuit Saru. Fais de beaux rêves de Sanzô. »

To be continued …

Voila sixième chapitre finit, des ptites reviews seraient les bienvenues pour avoir vos avis w.

Réponses aux reviews (si si y'en a eu) :

**Ménaline :** D'abord merci pour la review et puis de rien pour avoir continué la fic, j'avoue que moi aussi j'avais bien envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. j'espère que la suite te plairas. Bisous

**Dreamydreamer : **Bon retour à toi ! lol. Merci pour la review et le ptit compliment au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir . J'espère que la suite te plaira et que ma traduction continuera à te satisfaire. Bisous


	3. chap 07

Auteur initial : Keistje

Traductrice : Mayu-chibichan

Genre : Confusion complète des persos

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire est pas à moi…bouh quel monde cruel !

Ptite note : Désolée pour le retard mais comme le bac arrive bientôt, mes profs ont eu la bonne idée de nous submerger de travail pour soi-disant nous entraîner…mouais. Et donc j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre mais bon ce qui compte c'est que le chapitre soit là non ?

Bon si on y allait maintenant ?

A simple kiss chap 07 : Cigarettes et maux de tête

Sanzô regardait fixement à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Hakkai venait juste de descendre pour dîner, le laissant seul. Les doigts de Sanzô se serrèrent par automatisme sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait en main. Son humeur avait sérieusement empiré depuis quelques jours, cela commençait même à le gêner tellement c'était risible. Il n'arrivait même pas se débarrasser de sa confusion envers Gokû et savoir que le jeune homme l'affectait à ce point le rendait encore plus irritable. Il n'avait pas pu dormir depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sans Gokû à ses côtés. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé de se relaxer ou de ne pas y penser ; il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de froid entre eux, le manque qu'il ressentait d'avoir le corps chaud du jeune homme étendu près de lui. Même lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire une sieste en route, la chaleur de l'été et la proximité de Gokû n'avaient pas été assez pour le réchauffer, et il tremblait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne jusque là, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi sa grande théorie du non-attachement lui faisait-elle défaut ?

Ca le faisait chier. Il avait été assez nul pour que les choses échappent à son contrôle il y a deux nuits, et maintenant cette même faiblesse l'empêchait de dormir. Et ce qui ne l'aidait pas était que cette forte vague d'émotions l'emportait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Gokû. La survenue de ces évènements l'avait forcé à admettre une chose, forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était malgré tout réellement inquiété pour le garçon. Il détestait devoir continuellement tirer sur Gokû, détestait pouvoir sentir la plupart du temps où le garçon se trouvait, et quand il ne le pouvait pas ; il détestait sentir ce vent de panique, qui ne se calmait que lorsqu'il savait où il se trouvait, l'envahir. Il était furieux contre Gokû pour le faire se comporter de cette manière, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il se sentait coupable à cause de ça et cette culpabilité n'avait de cesse de le rendre encore plus furieux.

Il saisit une autre cigarette et se renfrogna quand il réalisa que c'était la dernière de son deuxième paquet de la soirée. Il n'en avait plus qu'un alors il devrait descendre au magasin de la cuisine pour en acheter plus. Bien sûr, il pouvait envoyer Hakkai les chercher mais comme c'était lui qui lui avait amené les précédents paquets, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ses questions emmerdantes pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait déjà plus de cigarettes. Plus tard, quand Hakkai sera revenu du dîner il pourrait descendre. Comme ça, il y aurait moins de chances pour qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Sanzô alluma la cigarette qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il tira une grande bouffée, retenant la fumée aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et expira lentement, créant un nuage blanc devant lui et pendant que la fumée se dissipait dans l'obscurité, il sentit sa colère en faire de même. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant la fatigue l'emporter.

Il avait eu une chance de tout mettre au clair avec Gokû la nuit précédente quand il était venu le rejoindre et s'était assit à côté de lui pendant son tour de garde. Il aurait pu accepter sa caresse, la lui retourner, mais cela aurait confirmé leurs actions de la nuit d'avant. Cela aurait été trop s'ouvrir à lui et ainsi avoir la possibilité de se faireblesser. En même temps, il n'arrivait pas à repousser le garçon, le convaincre par des coups et des mots furieux que c'était stupide et qu'il valait mieux tout oublier. Il savait que ça briserait le cœur de Gokû et il se trouve qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire. Une insolente partie de son esprit l'en avait alors empêché, se moquant de lui sur le fait que s'il faisait ça, il n'y aurait pas que le cœur de Gokû qui serait brisé. Il fit rapidement taire cette voix, refusant d'accepter ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'avait pas de tels sentiments envers le garçon se dit-il fermement. Bien sûr, dans un moment de faiblesse il a pu dire à Gokû qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. L'était-ce ? Il avait été le maître de Gokû pendant des années et bien sûr il lui était arrivé de s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être en était il arrivé à avoir besoin de lui comme un ami aurait besoin d'un bon ami. Gokû aurait très bien pu l'interpréter dans ce sens là, n'est ce pas ? De nouveau, cette voix énervante revint et lui rappela qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit de façon 'amicale'. La colère de Sanzô contre lui-même refit surface.

Il avait essayer d'arrêter ça, de penser à quelque chose malgré la brume rouge de sa colère qui brouillait son esprit. Il réussit partiellement. Au lieu de la brume rouge, il tomba dans un état de rêve teinté d'or. Il se vit avec Gokû tels qu'il y a quelques nuits, ses mains emprisonnant le garçon qu'il avait plaqué contre le mur. Il s'entendit dire à Gokû qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il sentit le jeune homme tendre ses mains vers ses bras, le caressant légèrement. Il tremblait encore en sentent le feu qu'avait créé le contact de Gokû. L'image sembla mise sur avance-rapide, brouillant l'ensemble des vues, des sentiments et des émotions, les augmentant jusqu'à une telle intensité qu'il dû se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, incapable d'en supporter plus. Son corps ressentait des crampes et était endolori, comme s'il s'était endormi en position assise.

* * *

Sanzô fut presque soulagé lorsqu'il vit Hakkai ouvrir la porte et rentrer. Il ne recherchait pas la compagnie mais cela ne le réjouissait pas de rester seul avec ses pensées. Au moins, quand il y avait quelqu'un à proximité il arrivait mieux à se contrôler. Le youkai ne ditpas un motalors qu'il déposait un plateau sur la petite table contre le mur. Sanzô continua de regarder fixement par la fenêtre, ignorant Hakkai alors qu'il traversait la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un livre. Il ne commença pas à lire pour autant, restant là, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers Sanzô. Prétendant ne pas voir les regards d'Hakkai, Sanzô ne fit rien. Alors que l'odeur de la nourriture imprégnait l'air, Sanzô se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement faim et finalement, il se dirigea vers la table. Hakkai le regarda mais ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé au milieu de son repas que le silence de l'autre homme l'agaçait.

« Bon ok. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » grogna t il.

Hakkai le considéra une minute avant de lui répondre « Est ce que le dîner te plait ? »

Sanzô fronça les sourcils « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Hakkai ne baissa pas le regard, il continua simplement de le fixer calmement « Gokû n'est pas descendu non plus. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. »

Il supposait qu'il devait être étonné mais il ne l'était pas, il ne dit rien. Il savait pourquoi. Car Hakkai lui avait dit une fois _'Sanzô, tu es le seul qui puisse faire déprimer Gokû à ce point.'_

Il y eu une longue pause où Sanzô continua de manger, Hakkai l'observant minutieusement. Les yeux de Sanzô se rétrécirent. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas même avec Hakkai. « Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardais pas. » il savait qu'il était irrécupérable mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Hakkai parla sans colère « Cela me concerne quand cela nous affecte tous. Le pauvre Gokû ne sait plus où il en est et vous rendez les choses vraiment dures pour Gojyô et moi. »

Comme s'il s'intéressait à ce que pouvait ressentir Gojyô. « Et je suis supposé m'en soucier ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on est ami. Et que nous nous inquiétons pour vous. »

« C'est pas la peine. Je vais bien. »

Hakkai leva un sourcil « Je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours. »

La colère à peine réprimé de Sanzô éclata. « Mais merde ! Je ne veux _pas_ en parler ! »

« Je pense pourtantque tu en as bien besoin. Tu as vraiment envie de voir ce problème persister ? »

« Tu ne veux pas entendre ce putain de conseil, hein ? » Il prit son gun et le pointa vers Hakkai « J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. »

« Reposes ça. Tu arrives peut-être à effrayer Gojyô et Gokû comme ça mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne tireras pas. Tu ne l'as même pas armé. »

Sanzô fut tenté d'armer son gun et de tirer une balle d'avertissement à côté de la tête d'Hakkai mais il savait que l'autre homme avait raison. Si ça avait été Gojyô, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant, mais il ne pouvait pas tirer sur Hakkai. Il reposa doucement le gun sur la table, le laissant à sa portée dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'en servir en tant que force de dissuasion. Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne marcherait pas.

« Je te remercie. Maintenant, » Hakkai parlait gentiment mais la dureté brillait dans ses yeux verts « parles moi s'il te plait. »

Sanzô resta silencieux, espérant qu'Hakkai laisse tomber. Le youkai laissa la place au silence un moment avant de reprendre. « Sanzô… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi à la fin Hakkai ? » il était vraiment irrité maintenant.

« Juste de l'honnêteté. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Que s'est il passé ? »

Soudain mal à l'aise, Sanzô se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, cherchant une issue à cette conversation. Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'Hakkai surgit devant lui et se plaça contre la porte, lui bloquant l'accès à la sortie. « Non, je ne te laisserais pas partir jusqu'à ce que tu me parles. »

Il grogna sur Hakkai. L'homme était le seul qui ai jamais osé se dresser devant lui comme ça.

Hakkai était imperturbable. « J'ai toute la nuit. Alors tu peux parler maintenant, ou alors nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus de cigarettes et que tu en veuilles plus. » il désigna vaguement le paquet sur la table. « De toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai pour bien longtemps »

Sanzô refusait obstinément de rencontrer ses yeux et tapa du pied tout en s'emparant du paquet et d'en tirer rageusement une cigarette. Il l'alluma et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur sa chaise. Il fuma furieux et en alluma une autre aussitôt qu'il eut finit la première. « Bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir à la fin ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux bien me dire ? »

Sanzô renifla avec dédain. « Rien. Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. »

Hakkai revint vers la table, s'appuyant contre elle. Il attendit que Sanzô parle mais devant son silence il lui demanda « Est ce que tout ça est lié au…baiser que j'ai vu dans l'auberge il y a deux nuits ? ou il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre ? »

Pendant une seconde, Sanzô fut sans voix ; la question le prenant au dépourvu. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » La frustration était présente dans le regard d'Hakkai, mais elle disparut dès que Sanzô la remarqua. Le moine ressentait une sorte de plaisir pervers au fait qu'Hakkai n'apprécie pas plus la situation que lui.

« Je pensais que nous étions amis. Peut-être que tu as un sens de l'amitié différent du mien mais je pense qu'aider mes amis fait parti de mes affaires. Laisses moi t'aider. »

« Tu peux m'aider en me laissant tranquille. » Sanzô prit une longue bouffé de sa cigarette puis en alluma une autre.

« Je suis aussi l'ami de Gokû. En quoi le fait de te laisser tranquille pourrait l'aider ? »

« Et tu peux me dire en quoi le fait de me faire chier pourrait l'aider ? »

Hakkai fronça les sourcils « J'espérait pouvoir te faire entendre raison et que les choses s'arrangent entre vous. »

« Ch', me faire entendre raison ? J'imagine que tu veux que j'aille le rejoindre dans sa chambre et le prier de me pardonner pour mes fâcheuses manières ? » il redevenais irrécupérable à nouveau.

Les mots d'Hakkai se tintèrent de frustration. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ! Au lieu de ça tu t'entêtes à tout vouloir garder pour toi. »

« J'ai toujours procédé ainsi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer maintenant. »

« Et c'est ton problème n'est ce pas ? C'est pourquoi tu cherche à t'éloigner de Gokû. Parce que tu n'as besoin d'aucun d'entre nous. » à présent la colère d'Hakkai augmentait.

« Tout juste. Je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous. La seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici c'est que ça a été ordonné. Ne le nies pas ! Ce n'est pas un pique-nique. C'est un voyage de vie ou de mort. Et si ce voyage ce finit avec ou sans vous, cela m'importe peu du moment que le contrat est remplit. » Sanzô se sentait étrangement moins furieux que lorsqu'il s'était isolé. Il y avait trop d'heures de sommeil à rattraper qui pesait sur lui.

Hakkai se leva précipitamment. « Et ça te vas comme ça ? 'Oups désolé vous êtes mort pour sauver le monde. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'y a personne à qui vous manquerez.' En ce qui me concerne c'est non. Nous avons peut-être été forcé au début, mais ça a bien changé depuis. Du moins pour nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le rejettes tellement que tu ne veux pas le voir. Nous avons _tous_ besoin les un des autres à présent. »

Sanzô le regarda avec froideur. « Et le fameux 'de ma naissance jusqu'à ma mort je ne serais que de mon propre côté.' hein ? Il n'a pas fait long feu. »

Hakkai se pencha vers lui, ancrant son regard dans celui de Sanzô. « Depuis quand ces deux choses sont elles exclusives ? Nous _sommes_ tous de notre propre côté. Mais quand ces côtés correspondent, cela rend le voyage plus facile. »

« Vous trois pouvez faire copain-copain autant que vous le voulez. Simplement, n'espérez pas que je m'inquiète pour vous quand vous serez blessés. » Même en disant cela, Sanzô savait que c'était un mensonge.

« Tu ne semblais pas si sûr de ça quand Gokû t'a sauvé la vie. »

Sanzô sursauta, piqué.

Hakkai se calma aussitôt et se rassit « Désolé, c'est sortit tout seul. »

Voulant s'échapper, Sanzô se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prenant ses cigarettes et le cendrier avec lui. Il fixa son reflet avec fureur. Cette remarque avait touché au point sensible. Il pouvait le nier autant de fois qu'il le voudrait mais la vérité se lisait sur son visage. Il en était venu à les considérer comme des amis. Il en était venu à compter sur eux pour le couvrir, ou encore sur leur compagnie. Ca plus qu'autre chose, il ne pouvait se l'admettre. Et Gokû…il refusait de penser à ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour lui.

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa entre eux alors que Sanzô entamait son troisième paquet. Il savait qu'Hakkai le regardait allumer ses cigarettes les unes après les autres.

L'homme brisa finalement le silence en soupirant. « Sanzô, je sais que tu n'enchaînes jamais les cigarettes comme ça à part quand quelque chose te tracasses. Je pensais que tu savais que tu pouvais tout me dire. Tu as été là durant certains des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. Peut-être après, quand tout ça sera finit, mais pas maintenant. » Sa fichue fierté ne laisserait jamais personne lui venir en aide. Et merde, comment pouvait il expliquer à Hakkai ce qu'il ne comprenait déjà pas lui même ?

« Bien. Quand tu seras prêt, fais le moi savoir, je serais là. Après tout je ne peux pas te forcer à me laisser t'aider. Si tu veux t'enfoncer encore plus profond dans l'auto-pitié et la récrimination, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Hakkai se leva et s'allongea sur son lit, tournant le dos à Sanzô.

Etrangement, après le retrait d'Hakkai, Sanzô se sentit vide et faible. Etait ce ça qui le rendait ainsi ? Se noyant dans la pitié dûe à sa précédent perte et maintenant dans sa confusion ? Entraînant les autres avec lui ? Il regarda fixement le dos de l'homme, luttant contre son malaise. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça pour faire tourner Hakkai en bourrique, juste pour qu'il arrête de le pousser à bout. Hakkai était toujours si calme ; s'il s'était énervé aussi vite, cela voulait dire que les choses étaient assez graves. Sanzô soupira, posant sa tête contre le mur et fermant les yeux. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il était là à repenser à leur conversation mais il réalisa soudain, au rythme régulier de sa respiration, qu'Hakkai s'était endormi. Toujours troublé par tout ça, il secoua son paquet pour prendre une autre cigarette et fut consterné de le trouver vide. Il était partit pour une autre longue nuit ; il lui en faudrait donc plus. Hakkai ne bougea pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et quittait la pièce.

* * *

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta. N'entendant rien, il en conclut que Gojyo et Gokû devaient dormir. Il était tard et ils savaient tous qu'il voudrait sûrement repartir très tôt le lendemain. Se sentant curieusement sentimental, il se demanda comment le saru faisait pour dormir mais s'arrêta bien vite avant que sa pensée n'aille plus loin. Implorant pour le bien d'une autre cigarette, il descendit mais il n'était pas bien loin lorsqu'il entendit le son d'un rire familier provenant du bas. Il s'arrêta en haut, se glaçant alors que Gokû et Gojyo arrivaient dans son champs de vision et que leurs rires mouraient dans leurs gorges. Il l'observa, alors que le garçon se raidissait sur les marches, durant un moment puis se ressaisit alors que Gojyo le regardait. Sanzô ne pouvait que fixer Gokû qui montait en sa direction, s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Hey Sanzô. Il est tard pour être encore debout. »

Non préparé à ce que Gokû agisse aussi normalement et encore secoué après sa confrontation avec Hakkai, Sanzô sentait qu'il nageait dans la mélasse, que chaque mouvement n'était que lutte. Il se renfrogna alors quand Gokû lui dit qu'ils revenaient de la cuisine, frustré de devoir retarder leur départ du lendemain pour arranger les choses avec l'aubergiste. Son taux d'irritation était presque aussi fort que son soulagement avec une cigarette.

Son irritation se calma quelque peu lorsque Gokû lui indiqua qu'ils avaient laissé une note pour prévenir, étonné que les deux fassent preuve d'intelligence. Il regarda Gokû, l'observant prudemment. Le saru agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé mais quelques signes de sa nervosité le trahissaient. Ses mains étaient crispées autour de la corbeille qu'il tenait et il sautillait d'un pied à l'autre. Sanzô se sentait tout aussi bien contrôlé et se demandait ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien lire en lui.

Il fut surpris quand Gojyo lui remit le paquet de cigarettes qu'il voulait, mais son attention fut de nouveau rapidement attiré par Gokû. Le garçon avait l'air un peu plus nerveux et lui demanda rapidement « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin…euh tu veux un fruit ? » A ces mots, il tendit la corbeille à Sanzô.

Sanzô n'en voulait pas mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lui dire, sa main était déjà près de lui et avait prit une orange. Confus de ne pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait prise, il ne se rendit pas compte qua sa main avait frôlé celle de Gokû et que celui ci l'avait saisi, la serrant légèrement. A ce simple contact, Sanzô commença à se retirer mais ses yeux s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans ceux de Gokû. Le doux sourire du jeune homme se reflétait dans ses profondeurs dorées, hypnotisant Sanzô. Il entendit Gokû lui souhaiter bonne nuit mais ne réussit à bouger que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Gojyo et Gokû. Illa regarda fixement, son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il était secoué. Comment Gokû pouvait il être aussi…désinvolte avec ce genre de choses ? Il rentra dans la chambre, fermant rapidement la porte, s'appuyant contre elle.

Hakkai ouvrit les yeux à sa brusque entrée, et Sanzô vit les yeux du youkai s'élargir en l'apercevant. Il savait à quoi il devait ressembler. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains, qui tenaient toujours l'orange et le paquet de cigarettes, tremblaient. Il s'éloigna de la porte et arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table où il s'effondra en se tenant la tête dans ses mains. Hakkai fut près de lui en un éclair. « Sanzô tout va bien ? Tu es si pâle. Que s'est il passé ? »

Sanzô ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs mais ce qui en sortit fut tout autre. « Ce que tu as vu l'autre soir dans l'auberge…n'était que le commencement. On…Gokû et moi…nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre…et…le choses sont allées plus loin … » poursuivit il, arrivant finalement à s'arrêter.

Ne s'attendant évidemment pas à cette confession, Hakkai le regarda fixement pendant un moment, tâtant sa chaise alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir sans quitter Sanzô des yeux. Enfin assit, il sourit légèrement, incitant l'autre à continuer.

Sanzô ne pensait paspouvoir le faireet il garda le silence. Le moment se prolongea et alors que le temps s'écoulait lentement, il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. « Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » Il essaya, sans grand succès, de reprendre son calme.

Hakkai tapota doucement l'épaule de Sanzô « Si c'est tout ce que tu veux me dire, c'est bon. »

Le relachement de la pression et le soulagement du contact lui délièrent de nouveau la langue. « Nous…nous avons finit par…faire des choses qui allaient plus loin que nos paroles…voilà, tu voulais savoir maintenant tu sais. »

Hakkai sourit intérieurement. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Sanzô ne levait toujours pas la tête. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

Sanzô gémit et finalement releva la tête, se frottant le cou. « Tu penses que si je connaissais la réponse je serai aussi désorienté ? »

Hakkai haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? »

« Oui…non…je sais pas. C'était…bien. Vraiment bien. Génial en fait. Appelle ça comme tu veux, émotion, convoitise, ce que tu veux, toujours est il que… » répondit il

« Ca change tout. »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas si je veux un tel changement. Je suis censé être son maître, merde. Je ne suis pas censé tirer profit de son affection déplacée. »

Hakkai sourit légèrement. « Son affection est-elle vraiment déplacée ? Et comment peux tu tirer profit de quelque chose qu'il est évidemment disposé à te donner ? »

« Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, Hakkai. Il y avait trop de désir dans ses yeux cette nuit là. Il m'en demande trop. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas m'exposer à nouveau à ce genre de douleur. »

« Tu ne penses pas que les avantages à être avec lui pourraient être supérieurs aux risques impliqués ?…Etre avec lui te rend il heureux Sanzô ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir déjà ressentit ce genre de bohneur.» Sanzô saisit son paquet de cigarettes et l'ouvrit de ses mains toujours tremblantes. Hakkai lui prit le paquet et sortit une cigarette qu'il lui donna. « Merci » Il alluma la cigarette et prit une profonde bouffée. « Et pour Gokû ? A t il une idée de ce que cela veut dire ? Est il prêt à ça ? »

Hakkai sourit de nouveau. « Il est plus prêt que tu ne le penses. Son affection pour toi est plus qu'évidente depuis un moment déjà. Il est probablement plus préoccupé par ce que _toi_ tu penses de tout ça. »

« Je sais. » Sanzô se frotta le front de sa main libre. « Merde, tout ça me donne un putain de mal de tête. » il devint silencieux un moment. « Je ne veux le blesser…ou détruire son innocence. Je ne veux pas ruiner la relation que nous avions jusqu'à maintenant. »

Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur le visage d'Hakkai. « Ce n'est plus un enfant, Sanzô. Il a beaucoup grandit depuis que tu l'as ramené de la montagne. Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Son innocence nous fait penser que c'est encore un gamin mais il n'est qu'à peine plus jeune que nous. Et tu le sais. Je ne penses pas que tu te serais emporté sinon. »

« Peut-être. Mais réussir à accepter le fait que… » il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Que tout ceci n'est pas si mal après tout ? » lui finit Hakkai.

Sanzô leva les yeux vers Hakkai, sa voix pleine d'assurance. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hakkai. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Le fait que ça m'inquiète trop. » Sanzô prit une autre bouffée, se frottant distraitement les tempes. « Merde, je suis fatigué. »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. « C'est vrai qu'il est tard. Nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit si nous voulons partir tôt demain. »

Sanzô acquiesça, ne voulant rien d'autre que s'enfuir dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il se leva lentement, tirant une dernière bouffée avant d'éteindre sa cigarette. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers leurs lits, Hakkai s'arrêta.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

« J'ai été son maître durant tant d'années, comment pourrais je ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui ? »

« Et plus qu'en tant que maître ? »

Sanzô ne dit rien durant un moment, ôtant sa robe et cherchant une position confortable pour dormir. Quand enfin il répondit, il était tranquille et pensif.

« Oui. »

* * *

Alors, ma traduction vous plait ? Elle est pas trop nulle ? Si vous avez des réclamations vous savez où appuyer ne ?

Réponses aux review :

Dreamydreamer : Merci pour le compliment, tu vas me faire rougir. En effet, je vois à quel point c'est dur de traduire tous ça en bonfrançais et en resprectant le registre des languesmais bon…j'adore ça ! Donc c'est vraiment un réel plaisir de continuer la fic. De plus, je me rends compte à quel point elle est merveilleusement bien ecrite, le caractère des persos est bien respecté, l'intrigue se tient bien…bref c'est génial. Je n'ai pas lu toute la fic (en fait je la découvre au fur et a mesure) mais j'espère que ça va durer. Au fait merci pour le chocolat, j'adore çaaaaaa ! Bisous et j'espére que tu aimeras le reste de ma trad.


	4. chap 08

Auteur initial : Keistje

Traductrice : Mayu-chibichan

Genre : prise de tête des persos, et petits accident du travail. lol

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire est pas à moi…bouh quel monde cruel !

RAR :

**Recif :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir! j'espère que la suite te plairas. Désolée pour le retard mais le bac, oh la la quelle histoire, ça me prend un temps fou c'est pas possible. Mais bon après je suis libérée et j'irai surement plus vite

Surce, let's go to the fic!

* * *

A simple kiss chap 08 : Nikuman et explosion de Ki

Quand Hakkai se réveilla, Sanzô était déjà levé, ses affaires rangées et prêtes sur son lit. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé quand il entendit frapper sur la porte en face du hall. La voix de Sanzô traversa la porte.

« Magnez vous le cul ! On part dans 10 minutes. Celui qui ne sera pas prêt resteras ici. »

Un des deux devaient avoir protesté car la voix poursuivie quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai dit qu'on partait ! Si tu veux manger, mange dans la jeep. »

Ignorant les protestations, il fit demi-tour, retraversa le hall et ouvrit violemment la porte. Hakkai lui souri « Bonjour. »

Les yeux du moine se rétrécirent alors qu'il saisissait son sac. « Je serais en bas. Grouilles un peu ces deux idiots ou je part pour l'Ouest. Seul. »

Hakkai acquiesça alors que Sanzô sortait. Il avait pensé que leur discussion de la nuit précédente aurait pu créer un changement mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ce matin qu'il l'avait été il y avait deux jours. Mais peut-être que son attitude envers Gokû serait un peu moins hostile aujourd'hui. Hakkai éclaircit sa pensée. Si Gojyo avait eu une quelconque chance de parler avec Gokû, peut-être que la route se passerait sans cette tension qui avait été perceptible chez les deux autres. Il pouvait au moins l'espérer non ?

De bonne humeur, il s'habilla rapidement et rangea ses affaires. Il vérifia partout pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, puis traversa le hall pour aller frapper à l'autre porte. « Gojyo, Gokû, vous êtes prêt ? »

« Ouais Hakkai, entres. » lui répondit Gojyo.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fut surprit de voir que les deux étaient habillés et leurs affaires rangées, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient avoir beaucoup dormi. Gokû n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses grands yeux fatigués et Gojyo ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter sa main qui courrait dans ses cheveux. Ils sourirent tous les deux à son entrée et il fut soulagé de voir que Gokû semblait bien plus détendu. Leur discussion avait dû bien se passer.

« Prêts ? Sanzô est impatient ce matin. » Hakkai ne manqua pas l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de Gokû, mais elle disparu bien vite.

« Quand est ce qu'il ne l'est pas ? »murmura Gojyo en balançant son sac sur son épaule. « Fichu moine excentrique. »

Hakkai rit « Et bien ne lui donnons pas d'autres raisons de rouspéter, ok ? »

Gokû sauta à cloche pied et mit son sac sur ses épaules. « Hakkai, nous avons pris de la nourriture suplémentaire hier soir, nous devrions en avoir assez pour le petit déjeuner. Et peut-être aussi pour le déjeuner. Quand arriverons nous à la prochaine ville ? »

« Eh bien, nous passerons par une petite ville aux environs de midi, nous pourrons nous réapprovisioner là bas. Ensuite, il n'y aura pas d'autre ville avant demain soir. »

Gojyo grogna « Alors ça veut dire qu'on devra encore dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Allons, allons Gojyo. Ce n'est pas si grave. Au moins le temps est bon. Et la ville que nous atteindrons demain est assez grande, nous devrions avoir un bon choix pour l'auberge. Et de restaurants. » rajouta Hakkai à l'adresse de Gokû.

Gokû sourit « Génial ! »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent. Sanzô les attendait, leur lançant un regard furieux « Vous en avez mis du temps » murmura t il.

Hakkai lui sourit simplement et ils sortirent pour rejoindre la jeep.

Dès qu'ils démarrèrent, Gojyo et Gokû se mirent à chercher la nourriture qu'ils avaient pris la nuit dernière. Hakkai les observait dans le rétroviseur alors qu'ils sortaient du fromage et des fruits, soulagé de les entendre discuter de nouveau. Après avoir pris ce qu'il voulaient, Gojyo se pencha sur le siège avant et donna une pomme à Hakkai.

« Bon alors. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On a du fromage et des petits pains. »

« Juste un peu de pain. »

« Ok. Dit moi quand tu le voudras. »

Hakkai mordit dans la pomme juteuse, appréciant la saveur croquante. « Quelle belle matinée »

Sanzô ne dit rien mais n'importe quelle réponse négative aurait de toute façon été inutile lorqsue Gokû se pencha en avant et lui tendit une pêche. « Hey Sanzô, tiens. Tu veux un petit pain ? »

Sanzô regarda de nouveau en direction d'Hakkai et il rencontra ses yeux. Celui ci rappela silencieusement à Sanzô leur conversation de la veille et sa confession. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela marcherais mais il fut agréablement surpris quand le blond répondit « Non merci,c'est bon. » Bien qu'il ait grogné cette réponse, c'était sûrement la seule chose hostile qu'il avait dit depuis un moment.

Les deux de la banquette arrière échangèrent des regards effrayés. Ils s'étaient évidemment attendu à une certaine sorte de sarcasme mais pas à cette … politesse. Après s'être regardé l'un l'autre, ils tournèrent leur regard de concert vers Sanzô.

C'est ce qui perdit Sanzô. « Mais qu'est ce que vous regardez à la fin ? » grogna t il.

Ils continuèrent à le regarder fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et les frappent tous les deux avec son baffeur. Des « Owwww » et des « Putain ! » firent sourirent Hakkai. Il semblait que tout était revenu à la normale.

Ils passèrent du bon temps et arrivèrent à destination vers 10h. Comme il était un peu tôt pour déjeuner, bien que ce ne fut pas de l'avis de Gokû, ils passèrent un certain temps à vagabonder dans le magasin principal. Il n'était pas grand mais la plupart de ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le lendemain s'y trouvait. Hakkai était occupé à calculer la quantité exact de riz dont qu'il leur fallait quand Gojyo surgit derrière lui « Hey, Hakkai t'as bientôt fini ? »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà pris. « Pas tout à fait. Il y a encore quelques petites choses que je dois prendre. Où sont Gokû et Sanzô ? »

« Le saru veut à tout prix ses nikuman et Sanzô a dit qu'il partait chercher des cigarettes. »

Regardant aux alentours, il vit que la description de Gojyo était exacte. Gokû regardait fixement les rangées de nikuman, la langue pendante. Hakkai réprima un petit rire « Bien, peux tu m'aider avec ça ? »

Gojyo lui tendit la main « Bien sur. Vas-y donne moi ce que tu veux. » Sa bonne volonté se changea rapidement en hésitation lorsqu'Hakkai lui mit ses paquets sur les bras. « Woua Hakkai, c'est juste pour un jour et demi, on a vraiment besoin de tout ça ? »

Hakkai ne detourna pas le regard de l'étagère qu'il examinait. « Tu veux vraiment avoir affaire à Gokû quand nous manquerons de nourriture ? »

Un regard douloureux passe sur le visage du métis « Bon point. Pourquoi est ce qu'on prendrait pas encore ça ? »

En riant, il prit deux flacons d'épices, Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gokû pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Il baissa la voix pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas jusqu'au jeune homme « Je suppose que votre discussion s'est bien passée. »

A ces mots, Gojyo qui était en train de lire le dos d'une boite, reporta son attention sur lui. « Ouais on peut dire ça. Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers Gokû. Hakkai asquieça « Il semble beaucoup plus optimiste aujourd'hui. Et il a réagit très franchement devant Sanzô ce matin. Presque comme d'habitude. »

« En parlant du moine » murmura Gojyo « Que lui as tu donc dit ? Il était vraiment poli ce matin. »

« Je lui ai juste rappelé à quel point nous sommes important les uns pour les autres. »

Gojyo le regarda, sceptique. « Et c'est tout ? »

Hakkai le regarda dans les yeux un instant et finalement Gojyo abandonna. « Bien bien. J'imagines que de toute façon ils nous tuerais si tu nous le disais. »

« C'est vrai. De plus, nul ne peut dire si c'est bien ou non. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. » il s'interrompit car Gokû était venu vers eux.

« Hakkai on peut prendre quelques nikuman ? dis ? s'il te plait ? »

Hakkai se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Bien sûr Gokû. Prends ce que tu veux et je viendrais régler dès que j'aurais finit ici. » Il sourit au garçon qui s'en allait déjà.

Hakkai se tourna vers Gojyo observant Gokû par la même occasion. Gojyo dit à Hakkai d'une voix que seul lui pouvait entendre « Il aime vraiment ce stupide moine de tout son cœur, tu peux le croire ça ? » Se tournant pour faire face à Hakkai « Tu crois que c'est réciproque pour le moine ? »

Hakkai fit une pause un instant ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de Sanzô. Il finit simplement par dire « Je penses, mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. » Gojyo le regarda, contrarié mais sourit simplement. C'était vrai après tout.

Les trois sortirent du magasin pour trouver Sanzô assit sur les marches, en train de fumer. Se dorant sous les rayons de cette matinée ensoleillée, il avait baissé sa robe jusqu'à la taille. Hakkai pensa qu'il semblait plus paisible que certains jours. Gojyo posa ses paquets près de Sanzô et s'assit, sortant une cigarette et l'allumant. Etonnament, Sanzô ne les brusqua pas pour reprendre leus route. Au lieu de ça, il glissa sur le côté faisant de la place pour que Gokû et Hakkai puissent s'asseoir. Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil à Gokû, mais celui ci secoua la tête faisant de grand gestes pour qu'Hakkai s'asseye. Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil sur la ville et s'assit convenablement. Le mouvement qu'il vit du coin de l'œil attira son attention et il tourna légèrement la tête vers Gokû qui s'asseyait derrière le moine. Il tendit une main prudente et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme. Hakkai vit que Sanzô sursauta légèrement, un air incertain envahissant son visage. Mais il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, et il se détendit sous le contact du jeune homme. Hakkai pu voir que Gojyo les observait également. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du métis alors que Sanzô se détendait. Hakkai ne pu lui non plus réprimer son sourire à l'espoir naissant dans les yeux de Gokû.

Ce moment ne fut que trop tôt interrompu par le bruit d'un estomac qui grognait, cependant à la surprise de tous, il venait de Gojyo et non pas de Gokû. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent déjeuner. Le repas se passa paisiblement, chacun d'eux prit de la bonne humeur qui s'était installée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du magasin. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et même Sanzô ri à une des plaisanteries de Gojyo. Finalement, Sanzô se leva et déplia leur carte routière. « Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Allons y maintenant. » Ils se relevèrent et sautèrent dans la jeep, se dirigeant au loin sous le soleil à son zénith.

Il était encore tôt quand il s'arrêtèrent finalement pour se reposer, mais ils étaient tous affamés et épuisés. La route n'avait pas été mauvaise, juste longue. Après avoir rapidement installé le campement, Hakkai s'affaira à préparer leur diner. Gokû le rejoint alors qu'il était occupé et commença à l'aider. Hakkai lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Hakkai, après le diner on pourra s'entrainer aux techniques de Ki ? » le garçon souriait avec ardeur.

« Bien sur Goku, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Génial ! », avec bien plus d'énergie qu'avant, le jeune homme se dépêcha de s'activer à la tache.

Avec l'aide de Gokû, finir de préparer le repas ne prit pas longtemps et ils le dégustèrent ensemble. Après un rapide nettoyage, Gokû et Hakkai se retirèrent dans un coin du campement, laissant Gojyo et Sanzô se reposer pour fumer et discuter tranquillement sous un arbre. Ils s'assirent face à face et commencèrent leur entrainement comme ils en avaient l'habitude,avec une méditation pour clarifier leur esprit. Hakkai n'avait pas vraiment besoin de temps pour concentrer son ki et il avait remarqué que Gokû était devenu assez puissant pour ne plus en avoir besoin non plus, mais ils le firent malgré tout pour se détendre après ce jour de route. Gokû était impatient ce soir, il ne lui fallu donc pas longtemps avant de se relever et de commencer à s'étirer. Laissant le choix à Gokû pour ce soir, Hakkai se releva et le rejoint. Dès qu'ils furent assez échauffés, Hakkai demanda à Gokû ce qu'il voulait faire pour cet entrainement.

« Comme tu veux ! » fut la réponse enjouée du jeune homme.

Hakkai jetta un coup d'œil en direction de Gojyo et Sanzô qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'entrainaient devant leurs compagnons à la demande de Gokû mais il voulait s'assurer qu'ils restent en arrière. « Ok, mais commençons par des 'shot light'. »

Ils se mettèrent en position de combat, se toisant du regard, des boules de ki se formant dans leur mains. Hakkai attaqua le premier avec un 'light shot' qu'il dirigea lentement en direction de Gokû. Il s'écrasa sans danger sur le bouclier que Gokû avait fait apparaître. Hakkai eu à peine le temps de dresser le sien que non pas une mais deux puissantes boules de ki se dirigeaint vers lui. L'impact le propulsa en arrière, le trainant dans la poussière, éclairant toute la clairière. Faisant disparaître son bouclier, il l'appela « Gokû, j'avais dit 'shot light' ! »

« Désolé Hakkai. Mais c'en était un. » Gokû tendit ses paumes alors qu'il s'approchait d'Hakkai pour lui montrer qu'il n'attaquait pas.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » l'interrompu une voix « Ce n'était en aucun cas un 'shot light'. »

Hakkai se retourna pour voir Gojyo et Sanzô se tenant derrière lui, la soudaine lumière ayant attiré leur attention.

Gokû recula jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bord de la clairière. « Si tu veux je peux te montrer un tir plus puissant. » dit il avec un sourire. La boule de ki se formant dans sa main était la plus lumineuse qu'Hakkai ai jamais vu. Gokû se prépara mais ne la jeta pas pour autant. « Prêt Hakkai ? »

'_Il pense surement se rendre interressant.'_ Il réunit ses mains pour former un bouclier plus épais les protégeant tous les trois et s'accroupit au sol. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir si sa boule traverserait son bouclier mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être propulsé sur l'un ou l'autre. Hakkai acquiesça rapidement, indiquant qu'il était prêt, suprit que Gokû ai réussi a retenir autant de ki aussi longtemps. Si c'était encore possible, la boule devint plus lumineuse alors que Gokû la lançait en un arc gracieux. Elle n'était pas rapide, mais Hakkai pouvait sentir l'énorme quantité d'energie venant d'elle. Apparement Gojyo le pouvait aussi , puisqu'il saisit Sanzô et le tira à terre en criant « Attention ! ».

Remerciant Gojyo pour ses actions, Hakkai eu à peine le temps de s'agenouiller avant que l'énergie ne vienne s'écraser contre son bouclier. Il n'avait jamais eu à parer un coup aussi puissant et avec ses contrôleurs de force, ne pouvait pas libérer toute l'énergie qu'il voulait. S'il n'avait pas déjà été à genoux, il se serait retrouvé par terre. L'énergie crépita et se dispersa, envoyant des gerbes d'étincelles dans toutes les directions. Elle n'était pas morte avec l'impact mais au lieu de ça se répendit, s'approchant rapidement des bords du bouclier. Il l'agrandit mais cela eu pour effet de le fragiliser en son milieu. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir la chaleur sur ses mains et cela commença à l'inquiéter.

Puis, soudainement, Gokû apparu. Hakkai ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer, mais il se tenait à présent derrière lui. Gokû posa une main sur son épaule et laissa son ki s'écouler en Hakkai. C'était comme si un barrage s'était ouvert en lui et il suffoqua alors qu'une vague d'énergie le traversait. Le bouclier avec lequel il luttait un instant auparavant les recouvra entierement. C'était tellement puissant que cela lui brouillait la vue. Avec le bouclier plus puissant, l'énergie ne mit pas longtemps à se dissiper, finalement Gokû laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et le bouclier disparut. Dès que Gokû l'eu laché, Hakkai s'effondra.

Gojyo le rattrapa alors qu'il tombait et Hakkai le remercia d'un sourire. Il s'assit plus confortablement et sentit ses mains le piquer alors qu'il les posait par terre. Il les retourna et regarda ses paumes. Elles étaient rouges et boursouflées, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la boule de ki ou à l'énergie que Gokû avait laché en lui.

Une voix hésitante brisa ses pensées « Tout va bien Hakkai ? ». Il releva la tête pour voir Gokû se tenant devant lui, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien Gokû. J'ai juste utilisé… un peu trop d'énergie. » Sa voix semblait précaire.

Gokû fronça les sourcils « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai juste pensé que…tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

« C'est bon Gokû. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne réalise quelle puissance tu possèdes vraiment. » Quelque chose préoccupait Hakkai. « Cette boule de ki et l'énergie que tu as utilisé pour m'aider avec le bouclier. Ce n'était pas tout ce dont tu es capable n'est ce pas ? »

Gokû traina des pieds et regarda au loin. « Non. » dit il doucement.

« Fais moi une estimation. A peu près combien de puissance cela t'a t il prit ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sur. Peut etre la moitié. Je ne sais pas comment juger. Mais je ne me suis pas senti comme presque vide. »

Hakkai cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise et il pu voir que Gojyo était dans le même état que lui. Sanzô ne faisait que regarder calmement leur jeune compagnon. Seulement de moitié ? S'il avait utilisé toute sa puissance, ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Son bouclier n'aurait pas tenu une seconde devant autant de puissance.

Gokû se sentit devenir mal à l'aise devant le regard fixe de ses trois amis. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Hakkai et ses yeux fixèrent ses mains. « Hakkai laisses moi t'aider. »

Hakkai le laissa prendre ses mains et regarda sa chair guérir sous le contact de Gokû. Il ne lui avait pas enseigné la guérison. S'il était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça, de quoi était il capable d'autre ? La lueur verte disparu lentement et il retira ses mains de celle de Gokû pour les regarder, surpris. Il pouvait aussi guérir une brulure de ce degré mais pas aussi vite. Hakkai souri à Gokû et fut soulagé de voir que le regard incertain sur le visage du garçon se changea en sourire. « Merci Gokû. Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant. »

Le visage de Gokû se fendit en un sourire « De rien. Laisses moi t'apporter un peu d'eau. » Et il se précipita vers leurs provisions, ses amis continuant de le regarder.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Hakkai ? » demanda doucement Gojyo, une évidente inquiétude dans la voix.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. C'était…incroyable. C'était comme si soudainement, une cascade traversait mon corps entier. Je n'avais jamais rien sentit de tel. Mais quand ça s'est arrêté… ce fut comme un soudain manque. » Hakkai secoua la tête de stupefaction. « Penser que ce n'était qu'une partie de son pouvoir…je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

Gojyo acquiesça. « Aucun de nous, en fait. Comment aurions nous pu ? Il n'avait jamais utilisé son energie comme ça. »

Sanzô parla finalement. « Peut il contôler autant d'énergie ? » Le moine semblait curieux mais aussi inquiet qu'eux.

« Il l'a bien fait jusqu'ici. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il essayait d'utiliser toute sa puissance. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse la contrôler pour l'instant. » Hakkai resta pensif quelques instants avant de continuer. « J'ai une idée. Faisons un test. » Gokû revint alors, un verre d'eau en main. Hakkai le prit et le bu avec reconnaissance. « Gokû, je voudrais que tu essais quelque chose pour moi. »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et le regarda interrogateur. « Okay. »

« Appelles Nyoibo pour moi. »

Gokû recula et tendit la main. « Nyoibo ! » Le baton apparu dans sa main en un éclair.

« Je veux que tu essais de concentrer ton ki en lui. Pas trop pour l'instant, pas plus que quand tu forme un 'shot light'. »

« Okay. » Le garçon recula encore d'un pas et ferma les yeux. Une lueur verte scintilla au creux de ses mains puis fut transférée dans le baton. Il brilla une seconde puis l'énergie se dirigea vers l'extrémité alors qu'il régulait le niveau de sa puissance. « Et maintenant ? »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. « Tu vois ce rocher là-bas ? Je veux que que tu le touches, mais juste légèrement. »

Gokû jeta un coup d'œil vers Sanzô voulant s'assurer qu'il avait l'autorisation requise pour cet acte de destruction gratuit. Sanzô acquiesça et Gokû s'approcha un peu plus du rocher.

« Touche le simplement. » lui rappela Hakkai.

Gokû tendit Nyoibo et avec lui frappa le haut du rocher…qui soudain explosa en mille morceaux. Gokû fit disparaître le bouclier qu'il avait levé alors qu la roche explosait devant lui et se retourna vers Hakkai. « Wow ! C'était cool ! »

Hakkai ri. « C'était plutôt pas mal. » Il regarda autour d'eux, cherchant quelque chose d'autre pouvant le tester, mais se retourna de nouveau vers Gokû quand il vit une lueur verte clignoter du coin de l'œil. Gokû avait commencé a faire tournoyer son baton scintillant dans le ciel obscurcit. Il le tourna de plus en plus vite et la lumière commença à flotter, palpitant alors qu'elle tournait. Hakkai était ravi de ces lumières mais ces variations l'inquiétait. Gokû perdait il le contrôle ? « Gokû » l'appela t il.

« Ouais Hakkai ? » Gokû ne quittait pas le baton des yeux, le jetant dans les airs et le rattrapant avec une agilité qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« C'est…wow » commenta Gojyo derrière lui, le souffle coupé.

« Hakkai » Sanzô avait haussé la voix « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Hakkai était d'accord. Le baton commençait à palpiter de plus en plus vite, et les palpitations et la lueur se diffusaient dans les mains et les bras de Gokû. « Gokû, je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter maintenant. »

Le jeune hommae voulait répliquer mais le visage de Sanzô le fit vite taire. Il jeta Nyoibo une dernière fois dans les airs et le fit disparaître alors qu'il redescendait vers lui. Il fit deux pas vers Hakkai et avec un regard surpris, et tomba à genoux. Il émit un son qui ressemblait à un « oh » et s'évanouit.

C'était exactement ce à quoi Hakkai s'attendait, il mais avait pensé qu'il serait le seul à le réaliser. Apparement, Sanzô en était arrivé à la même conclusion, et avant que Gokû n'ai touché le sol, il était à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. « Stupide singe. »

Gojyo aidai Hakkai à se relever, toujours chancelant. Le roux garda une main ferme sur son coude alors qu'il s'approchait de Sanzô. Le moine prit Gokû dans ses bras et se releva. « Sanzô » lui dit Hakkai « Il est juste épuisé. Il n'est pas habitué à utiliser autant de ki ».

« Pas étonnant » grogna le blond « avec la petite démonstration qu'il nous a faite. »

« Sois patient avec lui » plaida Hakkai « Il apprend comme il peut. Il est susceptible d'exagérer au début. Je faisait pareil quand j'ai appris à contrôler mon ki. Ca prend du temps de savoir quand s'arrêter. »

Sanzô ne dit rien, mais se retourna et s'éloigna, Gokû toujours dans ses bras. Hakkai remarqua que Sanzô faisant très attention à ne pas bousculer son précieux fardeau.

Gojyo serra son coude pour obtenir son attention et Hakkai se tourna vers lui. « Viens, il est temps d'aller se coucher pour toi aussi. Gokû n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de se reposer après ça. »

Hakkai souri. « C'est vrai. » admit il « Je pense que je vais bien dormir ce soir. Mais assures toi de me réveiller pour le tour de garde. Tu ferais mieux de prendre le premier tour et je prendrais le second. Sanzô ne doit pas rester debout toute la muit encore une fois. »

Gojyo acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous deux en direction de leurs lits.

* * *

Et voilaaa, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. N'hésitez pas à me fair epart de vos commentaires, vous savez comment on fait n'est ce pas?


	5. Chap 09 part a

Auteur initial : Keistje

Traductrice : Mayu-chibichan

Genre : prise de tête des persos, et petits accident du travail. lol

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire est pas à moi…bouh quel monde cruel !

Note : Eh non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic! mais bon comme j'étai en période de bac, j'ai quand même du reviser un minimum et pis je dois dire qu'après, quand la pression est retombé j'ai un peu zappé la fic mais pas de panique me voici de retour! bon pour l'instant je ne publie que la moitié d'un chapitre mais rassurez vous, la suite arrive tres prochainement, elle est en cours de tradustion

donc voila, place a la fic!

* * *

A simple kiss 09 : Le choix des bières et du billard

Gokû ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Que s'était il passé ? La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il rappelait Nyoibo… s'avançait vers Hakkai… Oh. Il s'était evanoui. Quelqu'un avait obligatoirement dû l'ammener jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il était assit, la couverture autour de la taille. Il se leva silencieusement et plia son lit de camp, le joignant au reste de leurs affaires. Arrivant dans la clairière, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était encore tôt, la faible lumière annonçant l'arrivé du soleil ne commençait qu'à se lever, mais il se sentait plus reposé qu'il y avait quelques jours. Une douce brise caressa sa peau, le faisant légèrement frissonner et lui donnant le délicieux sentiment d'être vivant.

Gokû ferma les yeux laissant l'avantage à ses autres sens. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient dans la légère brise, un doux et lent son comme si la Terre elle-même soupirait. Il y avait tous ces oiseaux autour de lui qui commençaient à peine leur chanson matinale. La majorité d'entre eux semblait être rassemblé à sa gauche, il ouvrit un instant la bouche pour pouvoir gouter à l'humidité de l'air. Ils étaient rassemblés près de la rivière, cherchant probablement des vers dans la boue du matin. Son nez se retroussa à cette pensée, alors qu'une protestation de son estomac lui indiqua que prendre son propre petit déjeuner serait bien apprécié. Il l'ignora un moment et continua d'analyser le secteur de ses sens. Il pouvait entendre la douce respiration de ses compagnons encore endormis et sourit doucement à cette pensée. Ne seraient ils pas surpris de voir qu'il était le premier levé ? Il inspira, happant l'odeur de la rivière, le feu mort de leur feu de camp, la terre sous ses pieds, la fumée de cigarette, le vent sec qui leur promettait une autre journée chaude en perspective…une minute. Malboro ? Gokû se tourna vers la source d'odeur distincte et ouvrit les yeux.

Sanzô était penché sur un arbre voisin, cigarette en main, ses yeux tournés dans sa direction. En dépit de la brise fraiche, l'homme n'avait pas encore remit sa longue robe sur ses épaules, la laissant pendre autour de sa taille comme d'habitude. La faible lumière rendait sa peau déjà pâle encore plus blanche, contrasté par son haut en cuir et l'obscurité de l'arbre sous lequel il était abrité qui faisait ressortir ses mèches dorées. Ne voulant pas déranger la tranquille paix de cette matinée, Gokû leva une main en guise de salutation. Cela prit un certain temps, mais Sanzô lui retourna lentement le geste. Gokû continua de flaner, ses sens intensifiés s'imprégant de l'herbe craquant sous ses pieds, du faible parfum des fleurs de l'abre sous lequel Sanzô était appuyé, la chaleur croissante du soleil levant sur sa peau, et il sentit une des plus pure joie de la vie grandir dans son cœur, la joie de vivre. Rejoignant l'arbre, il ne dit rien, s'appuyant juste contre l'arbre voisin de celui de Sanzô. L'écorce fraiche pressé contre son dos, et en dépit de l'odeur de la cigarette de Sanzô, le parfum des fleurs près de lui l'appaisèrent et l'ammenèrent à un état rêveur et languissant. Ils restèrent là, juste deux d'entre eux dans le levé de soleil, à l'aise et ensemble pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Gokû ne ressentait pas le besoin de briser le silence, juste d'apprécier la proximité et la chaleur du corps de Sanzô. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil alors que celui ci pointait à l'horizon, puis le mouvement de Sanzô lui indiqua que cet instant touchait à sa fin et qu'il était bientôt temps de repartir pour l'Ouest.

Gokû s'acarta du tronc et se tourna vers l'homme près de lui. Encore étourdit par le parfum enivrant des fleurs, il ne pouvait se concentrer correctement et agi sans penser. « Sanzô ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Merci. » Gokû se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du moine. C'était un baiser rapide, chaste et innocent, puis il décampa avant que Sanzô ne puisse réagir. S'accordant un sourire surpris, l'homme revint vers le campement et tomba sur Gojyo et Hakkai qui venaient à peine de se lever.

* * *

Gojyo cligna des yeux puis les referma un instant alors que la lumière du crépuscule l'éblouissait. Il gémit, se redressa et se frotta le visage de ses deux mains. Merde, il détestait dormir à la belle etoile comme ça. Il n'y avait rien en commun entre le sol d'une forêt et le lit bien moelleux d'une auberge avec salle de bain et eau courante. Il gémit de nouveau et entendit le rire silencieux d'Hakkai à côté de lui.

« Je sais, mais nous atteindrons une ville plus tard dans la journée. Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons une auberge avec assez de chambres pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Gojyo se tourna vers Hakkai. Comment faisait il cela ? l'homme semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il penserait qu'Hakkai pouvait lire dans les pensées.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées, ton mécontentement est inscrit sur ton visage. »

Gojyo lança, légerement dérangé d'entendre ses pensées dites à voix haute. « Arrêtes ça Hakkai, tu me fous le trouille. »

Il rit de nouveau. « Désolé. »

Gojyo lui adressa un sourire fatigué. « C'est bon. C'est juste qu'il est trop tôt la. »

Goku flana jusqu'à eux, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Hey les gars, vous êtes enfin reveillés ? J'pensais que vous alliez dormir toute la journée. »

Il tenta de donner un coup de pied à Gojyo qui l'esquiva de justesse, ses membres encore trop endormis.

« C'est assez marrant venant de toi, saru. » Gojyo lui rendit son coup. « Depuis quand tu te lèves avant nous ? Le moine t'as tiré du lit par la peau des fesses ou quoi ? »

« Non. » Son sourire s'élargit. « C'est juste que je dois avoir moins besoin de sommeil que toi, kappa paresseux. »

« C'est peut être parce qu'on a été assez gentils pour assurer vos tour de garde. On a passé la nuit à écouter vos ronflements. »

Goku sembla gêné. « Ouais, au fait, à propos des tours de garde. Merci. »

Hakkai intervint. « Vous étiez vraiment fatigué la nuit dernière. On a pensé que vous aviez besoin de sommeil. »

« Ouais. » ricana Gojyo. « Tu n'as meme pas bougé quand Sanzo t'as mis au lit. » Il était curieux de voir si Gokû savait qui l'avait ramené de la clairière.

D'après la teinte soudaine de ses joues, il était évident qu'il ne le savait pas. « S…Sanzô m'as mis au lit ? »

Gojyo s'en rejouissait. « Ouais. Il t'a rattrapé quand tu t'es evanouis et t'a ramené ici de la même maniere. Il était même tres consciencieux. » il lui lança un regard sadique alors qu'il lui parlait.

Goku n'en rougit que plus. « Tu mens ! »

Hakkai s'interposa entre eux avec un léger froncement de sourcil vers Gojyo pour le réprimander. « Il dit le vérite Gokû. Sanzô t'as bien mis au lit. C'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça. Allons plutôt prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

Hakkai se dirigea vers leurs provisions et Gokû allait pour le suivre, mais quand alors qu'il allait le faire, Gojyo attira son attention et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il voulait que le jeune homme sache qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner. Goku lui sourit, faisant savoir à Gojyo qu'il avait compris.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Gojyo veilla à voler une partie de la nourriture de Gokû. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le gosse s'en tirer aussi facilement, n'est ce pas ? Ils se querellèrent comme d'habitude. Bizarrement, le baffeur de Sanzô ne fit aucune apparition, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Gojyo lança un coup d'œil discret au moine. Il avait l'air…bizarre ce matin. Il ne parlait à personne mais ne semblait pas faché non plus. C'était comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Gojyo haussa les épaules. Sanzô etait le probleme d'Hakkai, pas le sien. Lui, il devait s'occuper de Gokû.

Une fois que l'estomac inssaciable de Goku fut rempli, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans jeep et repartirent. Ils étaient tous désireux d'atteindre la prochaine ville. Le perspective de devoir a nouveau dormir a la belle etoile les avaient motivé pour la suite de leur voyage, et ils cherchèrent avec intérêt chaque auberge qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Et ce soir Gojyo voulait trouver un bar ; leur réserve de bière était dangereusement en baisse. Il voulait également racheter plus de cigarettes. Il ne savait jamais quand une ville vendait sa marque et il détestait devoir en fumer une autre même s'il devait repartir sans. Ce satané moine n'avait eu aucun problème. Apparemment, les Malboro rouges devaient être une marque populaires puisque chacun semblait la vendre.

Penser aux cigarettes lui fit réaliser qu'il n'en avait pas encore fumé ce matin, alors il prit un paquet et en sorti une qu'il alluma. En dépit de tous ses efforts, le briquet ne semblait pas vouloir marcher. Maintenant, il devait demander a Sanzô le sien.

« Hey, Sanzô. » Le moine ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou alors il l'ignorait. « Sanzô. » Gojyo l'appela plus fort. Toujours aucune réponse. « Saleté. » marmonna t il. Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'epaule de Sanzô. « Hey, tu peux-»

L'effet de sa main sur Sanzô fut surprenant. L'homme se retourna, arme braqué sur Gojyo. « Enleves ta sale main de moi ! »

Gojyo retomba dans son siège. « Putain, je veux juste t'emprunter ton briquet. Le mien est naze. »

« Oh. » rengainant son arme, Sanzô lui lança son briquet et reprit sa position initiale.

« Putain, tu menaces de me faire une aération dans la tête et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « oh » ?

« Ferme la » la voix de Sanzô etait menaçante.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas tres interessant de risquer sa vie, Gojyo alluma sa cigarette. Il comptait garder le briquet mais vu que ça risquait d'enerver Sanzô par la suite, il prefera le lui rendre. « Merci. »

Sanzô ne dit rien et remit simplement le briquet dans sa manche. (1)

Gojyo prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et pencha sa tête derriere son siège(2), regardant la fumée s'envoler. Il observa le paysage pendant un moment mais avant même d'avoir fini sa cigarette, il trouva déjà cela ennuyeux. Ne trouvant rien de mieux a faire, il décida d'embêter Gokû.

« Hey, saru. »

« M'appelles pas comme ça, kappa. »

En dépit de ses intentions premières, le sérieux de Gojyo prit le dessus. « Ce que t'as fait hier soir avec Nyoibo, c'était cool. »

Goku le regarda avec surprise. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Tu penses pouvoir t'en servir au combat ? »

Hakkai se joignit a leur conversation. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le pourrait pas. Bien que je ne sois pas sur que tu doives l'utiliser dans l'immédiat. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce dont tu es capable Gokû et nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessé. »

Goku sembla déçu mais Gojyo passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tinquiètes pas Gokû, tu pourras bouffer du Youkai dans pas longtemps. »

Hakkai rit et Sanzô se tourna pour leur dédier un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas un jeu. Vous pourrez jouer quand on en aura fini avec cette putain de mission. »

La conversation fut interrompu et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Il se trouve que Gojyo voulait une autre cigarette mais l'envie n'était pas assez grande pour risquer la colère de Sanzô. Il changea alors de position, essayant de s'installer confortablement, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

* * *

(1) : sa manche c'est comme la spandex-zone de Heero on dirait, mdr !

(2) : je sais, c'est pas très compréhensible, mais bon il le fait tout le temps dans l'anime, z'avez qu'a regarder, na !

Bon voila, je sais c'est court mais la suite arrivera dans la semaine (enfin normalement)

j'espere recevoir tout plein de review paske mine de rien ça encourage beaucoup pour la trad et vu que je suis dans une periode de paresse...donc, aidez moiiiiiii chibi-eyes


	6. Chap 09 part b

Auteur initial : Keistje

Traductrice : Mayu-chibichan

Genre : prise de tête des persos, et petits accident du travail. lol

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi, l'histoire est pas à moi…bouh quel monde cruel !

bon allez assez de parlote et passons a la suite du chapitre 9 de la fic!

* * *

Gojyo fut brusquement réveillé quelques instants plus tard par Gokû qui le poussait. Il voulait râler contre le garçon mais s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit le regard inscrit sur son visage. « Qu'est ce que-»

Gokû le coupa « Il y a quelque chose ici. »

Ils le sentirent tous avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Gokû était déjà lancé quand le premier youkai surgit, toutes griffes dehors, voulant saisir Sanzô à la gorge. Gokû arriva à sa hauteur, au-dessus de la tête de Sanzô, hurlant son cri de bataille alors qu'il fonçait sur le youkai hors de la jeep. Contrôlant sa chute, Gokû avait sorti son Nyoibo avant de poser pieds au sol.

Gojyo suivit le même chemin que son ami, jaillissant d'entre Hakkai et Sanzô, enjamba le pare-brise, son shakujou se balançant déjà alors qu'il arrivait à terre. Ensemble, ils avaient déjà dégagé le terrain avant qu'Hakkai et Sanzô ne continuent en sortant de la jeep. Il y en avait déjà beaucoup pour eux alors que la deuxième vague de youkai venait les attaquer par derrière. L'atmosphère fut alors remplie du cri de mort de youkai, ponctués par les sifflements de l'arme de Sanzô et les cris de Gokû. Au-dessus de tout ça, la lame de Gojyo fendait l'air, semblant chanter.

Gokû et Gojyo se retrouvèrent dos à dos alors qu'ils finissaient de déblayer le chemin. Se donnant quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle, Gojyo leva la main pour faire signe à Gokû de taper dedans(1). Les yeux dorés du garçon brillaient d'envie de combattre alors qu'un sourire fendait son visage en deux. Lui rendant son sourire, Gojyo tourna la tête vers Hakkai et Sanzô qui étaient encerclés.

« On dirait qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Devrions-nous ? » Gokû ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il accouru en direction de Sanzô, prolongeant Nyoibo pendant son mouvement et l'utilisa pour sauter par-dessus le youkai et la tête de Sanzô. Il atterrit devant Sanzô, surprenant le moine par cette arrivée soudaine.

Gojyo put entendre Sanzô se plaindre alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers Hakkai. « Putain saru ! Tu vas arrêter de sauter par-dessus ma tête ouais ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois ! »

Gokû l'ignora, se concentrant à occuper ses ennemies alors que Sanzô rechargeait son arme. Ses yeux balaya les alentours, défiant quiconque de s'approcher, et le youkai commença à battre en retraite sentant quelque chose de dangereux provenant du jeune homme. Entendant que Sanzô avait fini de recharger, Gokû se rapprocha du moine et regarda tout autour de lui pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble. Le plus grand groupe de youkai s'était rassemblé autour de Sanzô, ainsi, il ne fut pas surprenant que Gojyo et Hakkai soient les premiers à en finir avec leurs adversaires et s'affairèrent ensuite à venir en aide à Sanzô et Gokû. Les voyant arriver, Gokû quitta sa position de protection de devant Sanzô et se lança dans la bataille. Nyoibo envoyait balader ennemi sur ennemi. Ils essaiyerent de s'éloigner de lui mais son agressivité les poussa droit dans la chaine de Gojyo et ils furent réduits en miettes.

A un cri de Sanzô, Gojyo se retourna pour voir du sang s'écouler au bas du bras du moine. Un mouvement rapide de son arme et il envoya balader le youkai toujours accroché à l'épaule de Sanzô. Mais alors que Gojyo rappelait son arme, Gokû se retourna brusquement vers Sanzô, s'accroupissant alors qu'il s'exécutait, la lumière verte de son ki flamboyant et Nyoibo palpitant. Le premier youkai fut carbonisé avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier. Tournoyant dans les airs, Nyoibo émit un flash lumineux qui les aveugla tous. Gojyo chassa les taches devant ses yeux et réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls dans la clairière. Là où auparavent se tenait une dizaine de youkai, il ne restait plus que Gokû à genoux qui respirait difficilement. Le garçon se fit violence pour se remettre sur pied, penchant sérieusement sur lui-même pour rester debout.

Hakkai se précipita à ses côtés. « Gokû, est ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme le repoussa. « Ça ira mieux dans une minute. Sanzô est blessé. »

Le moine était en effet blessé mais pas gravement. L'entaille sur son bras avait déjà arrêté de saigner et Sanzô ne tolérait qu'à peine qu'Hakkai ne l'examine. « Sanzô, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute pour te soigner. »

Sanzô dégagea son bras de la prise d'Hakkai. « C'est bon. » Le moine se tourna vers Gokû. « Stupide saru. On t'a pourtant dit de ne pas utiliser ton ki au combat. »

Gokû était encore penché, mains sur les genoux mai à ce reproche il leva la tête. « Ce n'était pas prémédité. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

La voix de Sanzô était furieuse. « Si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, on te laissera ici. »

Gokû en resta bouche bée, une évidente contrariété peinte sur son visage. Gojyo voulut dire quelque chose suite aux mots crus de Sanzô mais fut stoppé par le brusque changement chez Gokû. Le jeune prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Son expression devint rebelle et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi. En quelques pas, il fut près de Sanzô, et se pencha vers le visage du moine pour n'être séparé que d'un pouce.

Sa voix était posée mais ferme. « Essais pour voir, Sanzô. » Il plaqua sa main sur la blessure du moine et celui ci recula. Une lumière verte apparue, et quand Gokû retira sa main quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace. Gokû se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers la jeep où il sauta sur son siège.

Gojyo le regarda partir, puis se retourna pour voir sa propre surprise reflétée sur le visage d'Hakkai. Il toucha son front du dos de sa main, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné Gokû se tenant devant Sanzô. Gojyo ne put arrêter le sourire qui traversa son visage. Le saru mûrissait vraiment ! Effaçant rapidement son sourire, il se tourna finalement vers Sanzô. S'attendant à voir le visage du moine se tordre de rage dans un air menaçant, Gojyo fut déconcerté par son manque total d'expression. C'était comme s'il était figé. Sanzô passa entre Hakkai et Gojyo et reprit place sur son siège. Ils le suivirent rapidement et leur voyage continua sans aucun commentaire à propos de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Ils atteignirent leur destination sans aucun autre incident. Gokû ne disait mot et Gojyo ne se sentait pas d'humeur à embêter le garçon. La ville était grande et Sanzô insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient à tout prix rester discrets. Il leur fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à devoir s'occuper d'idiots car il avait déjà assez à faire avec eux trois. Personne ne discuta sa décision ; ils étaient tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

C'était l'heure de dîner, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le restaurant après avoir signé le registre. Le repas se passa tranquillement. Gokû n'était pas enclin à la discussion et même Gojyo n'avait rien volé dans son assiette, pas même une boulette. Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais jeta un coup d'œil vers Sanzô et ne dit rien. Gojyo se demanda s'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé après le combat. Il était toujours étonné que Sanzô n'aie pas eu l'air faché. Pour la première fois depuis des jours Sanzô agissait plus ou moins normalement. Gojyo décida qu'il était grand temps d'arranger les choses entre eux deux. Mais comment ?

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous de concert, le métis lança un regard vers la salle de derrière, la porte foncée n'était qu'à peine visible dans la faible lumière de la nuit. Un bar! Parfait. Balançant un bras en travers des épaules de Sanzô, il le dirigea vers la porte. « Il est encore tôt, allons prendre un verre ! »

Sanzô rejeta son bras mais suivit tout de même Gojyo qui avait passé la porte, suivit d'Hakkai et de Gokû. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lueur, il nota la présence d'une table de billard accompagnée de ses barres. La salle était déserte, le seul occupant était derrière le bar et essuyait des verres. L'homme les regarda à leur entrée et Gojyo lui commanda. « Trois bières et un double sake. Mettez ça sur la note du moine. »

Gokû toussota derrière lui. « Trois ? Vous me laissez prendre une bière ? »

"Non." Répondit Sanzô avant que Gojyo ne le puisse. « Tu n'es pas assez vieux. »

Prenant les boissons de sur le comptoir, Gojyo donna son sake à Hakkai puis posa les bières ; une devant Sanzô, Gokû et lui. « Aller. On est pas à ça près. Laisse le gamin prendre une bière. Ça le tuera pas. »

« Alors c'est toi qui le porteras jusqu'à son lit quand il sera ivre. » murmura Sanzô, mais il ne fit rien pour enlever la bière de devant Gokû.

Gojyo prit une gorgée, alluma une cigarette puis scrutta la salle. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il prit deux queues de billards et en jeta une à Sanzô.

Le moine l'attrapa et produisit un bruit irrité. « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veux jouer au billard avec toi ? » En dépit de ses mots, il plaçait déjà les boules.

Gojyo souri. « Ok, jouons. »

Hakkai et Gokû se dirigèrent vers une table contre le mur, laissant le champs libre aux joueurs. Gojyo garderait ce côté de la table autant qu'il le pourrait, sachant qu'Hakkai saisirait l'opportunité pour parler avec Gokû et voulant entendre leur conversation.

« Comment te sens-tu Gokû ? » lui demanda presque immédiatement Hakkai, soucieux.

« Je me sens mieux. Un peu fatigué mais rien de grave. »

« Ne te tracasses pas pour ce qu'a dit Sanzô tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça. »

Gokû fut silencieux un moment, et quand il répondit, Gojyo s'était légèrement penché pour mieux entendre. « Et s'il le faisait vraiment ? Suis-je vraiment une telle gêne pour qu'il veuille continuer sans moi ? »

Gojyo était content, il ne serait pas celui qui devrait répondre à ce genre de questions. Hakkai le prit calmement. « Gokû, ce n'était que Sanzô égal à lui-même. Il s'inquiète pour nous tous mais n'aime pas le montrer c'est tout. S'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de toi, crois-moi que cela ferait longtemps qu'il t'aurait laissé derrière lui. » Hakkai fit une pause puis continua. « Cette nouvelle démonstration de tes pouvoirs est … quelque peu effrayante. Aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait que tu te fasses mal, c'est pourquoi je te conseille de ne pas utiliser ton ki au combat dans l'immédiat. »

Sanzô arriva du côté de leur table et Gokû resta sagement silencieux. Gojyo saisit l'occasion pour prendre une autre bière pour lui et pour Sanzô et alluma une autre cigarette. Regardant la table de billard, il se maudit quand il réalisa que sa distraction lui en coutait le jeu.

Quand Sanzô fut à une distance raisonnable, Gokû reprit. « Je suis désolé Hakkai. Je ne voulais pas, vraiment ! Seulement quand j'ai entendu le cri de Sanzô, j'ai dû agir rapidement. C'était comme ... naturel. Je ne pensais pas à utiliser mon ki, c'est sortit comme ça. »

« Bien. C'est une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Au moins tu n'auras pas à penser trop fort à utiliser ton ki au risque de te déconcentrer durant le combat. D'un autre côté, tu devras toujours l'avoir sous contrôle, ne pas l'avoir serait vraiment dangereux. »

Gojyo regardait fréquemment dans leur direction et se rendit compte de la considération qu'accordait Gokû aux paroles d'Hakkai. Le jeune homme tripotait sa bière à moitié vide et la rougeur de ses joues indiquait à Gojyo que son ami néophyte commençait à en ressentir les effets. « Hakkai, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas controlé. C'est juste que je l'aie utilisé car j'avais besoin de régler le problème rapidement. »

Hakkai lança un coup d'œil à Gojyo par-dessus la tête de Gokû et celui ci hocha lentement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait entendu. Le plus étrange était que le gosse avait raison. Ils avaient tous – du moins lui et Hakkai – cru que Gokû avait agi sans se contrôler. Or la quantité de ki utilisé était juste suffisante pour tuer les youkai devant lui. Comment Gokû avait fait pour le faire aussi parfaitement restait un mystère. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir-faire ça avec le peu d'entraînement qu'il avait reçu. Il semble alors qu'il ai agit par… instinct.

La déclaration suivante d'Hakkai confirma la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé. « La plupart des gens passe des années à essayer d'obtenir le contrôle de leur ki. Tu sembles pouvoir le faire simplement par instinct. Cependant tu dois quand même être prudent. »

Gojyo reprit quand Sanzô fit claquer sa choppe de bière vide sur le bord de la table à côté de lui. « Putain, fais un peu plus attention au jeu ou je vais me coucher. »

« Merde, pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique. » murmura Gojyo. Voyant que Sanzô se dirigeait vers le bar il l'appela « Hey ramène moi aussi une autre bière tu veux ? »

« Comme tu veux » grogna Sanzô mais il accepta quand même sa requête.

Gojyo arma son tir et descendit la boule. Il se déplaça pour voir la table sous un meilleur angle, et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chance de gagner. Il fit quelques efforts supplémentaires inutiles et descendit trois boules avant de manquer. Quand il revint du côté de Gokû et Hakkai, ils avaient finit leur conversation et regardaient à présent le jeu. Gojyo ne manqua pas de remarquer comment les yeux de Gokû ne manquaient aucun des mouvements de Sanzô.

Trois autres bières et la moitié d'un paquet de cigarette plus tard, le jeu se termina finalement. Gojyo se sentait bien, bien qu'ayant perdu, et pour Sanzô, d'après son visage, c'était la même histoire. Gokû avait finalement fini bière et avait l'air somnolant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la réception pour prendre des chambres pour la nuit. Aucune chambre simple n'était disponible, ils durent donc prendre deux chambres double chacun d'un côté du hall (2).

Gojyo échangea un coup d'œil avec Hakkai et le prit à part. « Hakkai, partages ta chambre avec moi ce soir. »

Hakkai jeta un coup d'œil en direction de leurs amis. « Je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ça fait quatre jours. Ils ne pourront pas s'éviter éternellement. »

Hakkai n'était pas convaincu mais accepta à contre-cœur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à leur chambre, subtilisa habilement une des clés de Sanzô puis saisit Hakkai de l'autre main. « Levé de bonne heure c'est ça ? On se voit demain matin. »

Partant rapidement, il poussa Hakkai dans la chambre et ferma la porte, laissant Gokû et Sanzô le fixer.

* * *

(1) : Give me five ! Yeaaah! Mdr

(2) : j'sais pas si c'est vraiment ça, sorry ;;

Waaouh ! La chapitre 10 à l'air d'être prometteur ! Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai hate de le lire …

envoyez moi vos réactions ça me motivera grave pour le prochain chapitre et il arrivera plus vite

* * *

**RAR** :

Merci à **Tagath** et **Seilin** pour leur review du chap 5

( Chap 5 ) **The Koruni** : Voila, voila! J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu pour la suite. Oui c'est clair que c'est dur de traduire, adorant ça j'me suis dit que ce serait trop facile mais je m'apperçois que je m'était bien trompé quand je vois qu'il me faut au minimun 3 jours pour traduire un chapitres puis je dois attendre un ou deux jours pour pouvoir prendre du recul sur le texte et ainsi pouvoir corriger mon texte. Sans compter que les trois jours doivent être intensif ! lol dès fois j'ai l'impression que j'm'en sortirais jamais lol. Mais bon vu que j'aime trop ça je continues toujours ;; mais je pense pas que ce soit pour vous déplaire

bon voilà assez de bla bla et j'espère que la suite te plairas toujours Bisous

( chap 4 )**Yat **: Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que le fandom anglais grouille de petites perles comme cette fic mais honnêtement, même en étant un tant soi peu douée en anglais on ne sait plus vraiment où donner de la tête vu e nombre impressionnant de fics, lol !

Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite arrive lentement certes mais elle arrive quand même et puis comme vous l'attendez longtemps vous ne l'appréciez que plus nan ? qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? lol. J'espère que la suite te plairas. Kissoux

( chap 4 )**The-Koruni** : tout d'abord, merci de suivre ma traduction ! ça me fait trop plaisir !

Pour la traduction japonaise je crois pas que ce soit envisageable pour l'instant mais pourquoi pas pour plus tard… en attendant j'écrirais peut-être mes propre fic entre temps, d'ailleurs j'en ai une qui me trotte dans la tête mais en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps de l'écrire, peut-être pendant les vacances qui sait…

Ton compliment me fait super plaisir parce que des fois, j'ai l'impression que mes phrases sont trops lourdes ou que la syntaxe est maladroite (ce qui m'arrive souvent et que mes prof n'ont de cesse de me répéter a vrai dire lol). Mais pour ce qui est de l'ambiance de la fic, il me tient a cœur de garder la même ambiance. A vrai dire, une fois que je commence à traduire, je suis completement dans la fic et puisque Keistj ne fais pas trop de OOC dans sa fic, alors il est facile pour moi de respecter le caractere des persos. En plus faut dire que Saiyuki est ma série préféré et que c'est à peine si j'en suis pas droguée, lol. Donc, voilà ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrivera plus vite à partir de ce chapitre car je serais enfin en vacances ! Bisous et j'espere que la suite te plaira

( chap 4 )**Dreamydreamer** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! N'ai surtout aucune inquiétude, j'arriverais a la fin de cette fic et je vais travailler dur pour la finir parce qu'elle me tient particulierement a cœur ! j'espere que tu continueras de ma suivre ! bisous

( chap 3 )**Recif **: Je suis contente que tu sois contente ! lol

Ne t'inquiètes pas même si je n'ai rien posté depuis longtemps, j'irai jusqu'au bout de la fic.

J'avoue que la scene du Ki m'a fait beaucoup transpirer. A vrai dire, je m'y suis reprise a plusieur fois, je l'ai faites en plusieurs jours et je n'en dormais pas la nuit tellement je me demandais comment je pouvais tourner la chose pour que ça reste dans l'ambiance de la fic.

Le plus dur était je pense pour le nom des différents attaque, parce que c'était pas toujours vachement traduisible. Par exemple, Hakkai demande à Gokû de lui envoyer de la 'lumière' ce qui signifiait en fait qu'il devait feindre d'attaquer alors que lui bah il a feint d'attaquer mais ça restait quand même trop puissant. Lol. Enfin, voilà pour la petite explication, je crois que je me suis encore enflammée sur ce coup là, lol. Bon voilà, j'espere que la suite te plaira autant et que tu continueras de suivre ma trad. Bisous.


	7. Chap 10

Auteur initial : Keistj

Traductrice : Mayu-chuu ou Mayu-chibichan

Disclamer : Les persos sont la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, et l'histoire est pas à moi non plus puisque je fais que la traduire. toutefois, si l'un d'entre vous est motivé pour me faire un prêt pour que je puisse acheter Sanzô et Gokû, je suis toute ouïe : )**

* * *

**

**RAR** : Wouaouh 9 review rien que pour le chap 9 O.O , suis troop contente : )

**Kittyval **: Bah merci pour ta review de cette fois, lol. Je suis contente que tu apprécies. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la façon dont l'auteur traite le caractère de Gokû, et la façon dont on voit son évolution, alors je crois que tu vas beaucoup aimer ce chapitre…

**Dreamydreamer** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça me va droit au cœur : )

Merci aussi pour tout le chocolat que tu me donnes, parce que je crois que je pourrais pas survivre à la traduction des chapitres sans, lol. J'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant, et surtout n'hésite pas à me dire si j'ai fais des fautes ou des contre-sens ou des trucs dans le genres quoi.

**Recif** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton conseil parce que j'avais pas du tout vu que je pouvais pas accepter les review anonymes, bref maintenant c'est arrangé : )

Et puis merci aussi pour ta review, ça fais toujours plaisir. Je penses que ce chapitre te plairas car les choses avancent, doucement mais surement…

**The-Koruni** : Merci pour la review et pour la recette, j'éssaierais peut-être à l'occasion, lol. Je sais que je suis d'une lenteur exagéré quant à ma vitesse pour uploader mais bon ne vas pas me faire une névrose quand même, je tiens pas à avoir une mort sur la conscience moi ! lol. Sinon ne t'inquiètes surtout pas, j'arrêtes pas de me répéter je sais, mais non, je ne comptes pas arrêter la traduction alors même si elle est extrêmement lente, elle viendra toujours : ). Voilà, j'espère que t'es rassurée et que la suite te plairas tout autant.

**Shinun** : Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que quand on passe de la traductionde Dreamydreamer à la mienne on voit un net changement, je l'ai constaté par moi-même, je ne traduis pas aussi bien qu'elle mais bon je fais tous les efforts pour . C'est vrai que la façon dont l'auteur traite la pschologie des persos est formidable, aussi il me tient à cœur de bien le retranscrire en français, ce qui me donne parfois des phrases un peu longues, j'en conviens, mais bon c'est peu être aussi dû que moi-même j'ai tendance à faire de longues phrases. Donc voilà, j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux mais c'est plus fort que moi ;; mais si jamais tu trouves que les phrases deviennent incompréhensibles, n'hésites pas à me le dire, je suis toujours à l'écoute des bons conseils : )

Et puis un grand merci à **Lilou**, **Seilin** et **Ikou** pour leur review et aussi à tout ceux qui me lisent même s'ils laissent pas de review : )

* * *

A simple kiss chapitre 10 : Pointes de pulsions et chemises serrées

Sanzô fixa longuement la porte close. Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Gojyo avait semblé bien pressé de les quitter, tirant pratiquement Hakkai à l'intérieur, les laissant lui et Gôku… oh. Merde. Sanzô se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés qui fixait encore la porte, confus. Il savait, il comprenait ce que Gojyo complotait. Sanzô soupira intérieurement et essaya d'ignorer le début d'un sentiment de panique qui le prenait à l'estomac. « Viens Gokû. » grogna t il.

Gokû leva la tête vers lui, puis cligna des yeux réalisant apparement seulement maintenant ce que l'homme avait dit. « Umm…okay. »

Sanzô se tourna vers l'autre porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, ne regardant pas si le saru le suivait. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas de Gokû à ses côtés, c'est juste que…ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment retrouvés seuls depuis cette nuit là. L'objet de ses pensées le suivit dans la chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Il avait enlevé cape et épaulettes et était à présent assit sur le lit opposé, remuant dans son jean et son t-shit. Son visage était encore un peu rouge à cause de la bière, et Sanzô pouvait tout aussi bien sentir une faible chaleur provenant de ses propres joues.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait enfermé dans une chambre toute une nuit avec le saru, chacun d'eux assez pompette. S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise, il aurait pu trouver la situation comique. Mais en fait, Sanzô se sentait de plus en plus pris au piège. Cherchant une porte de sortie, il se pencha en avant et poussa la fenêtre ouverte. Le son attira l'attention de Gokû et quand Sanzô se tourna en direction du jeune homme, il rencontra les yeux dorés de Gokû fixés sur lui. Il ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut sous l'effet de ce regard.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, chacun étant incapable de se détacher de l'autre. Gokû se leva lentement du lit, trébuchant légèrement, et avança vers lui. Le plus jeune des deux effleura légèrement de sa main chaude l'épaule dénudée. Chaque parcelle de sa peau que sa main touchait entrait en ébullition. Troublé de sa propre réaction, Sanzô repoussa la main de Gokû de son épaule. Alors que la déception passait dans le regard de Gokû, Sanzô se sentit obligé – peut être est ce dû à l'étourdissement de l'alcool – d'amener la main jusqu'à sa bouche et de presser ses lèvres sur la paume de Gokû. Les doigts du jeune homme s'entrelacèrent avec les siens et les serra légèrement. Sanzô regarda les yeux de Gokû ; ceux ci rayonnaient de tendresse. Bien qu'il fut encore incertain, il ne s'éloigna pas quand le jeune homme se penchait vers lui et l'embrassait.

Sanzô se sentait comme si sa tête était prise dans une tornade. Il le voulait, il dû reconnaître qu'il le voulait mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas laisser ça arriver. En dépit de sa confession à Hakkai comme quoi il prendrait soin de Gokû, cela n'était toujours pas bien. Gokû n'avait pas les pensées claires – bordel, il n'avait pas les idées claires ! – et il ne voulait pas tirer profit du jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Les paroles d'Hakkai lui revinrent en tête _'Comment peux-tu tirer profit de quelque chose qu'il est évidemment disposé à te donner ?' _Gokû n'était certainement pas en train de se plaindre en ce moment. Il embrassait Sanzô avec une telle intensité qu'il avait du mal à penser correctement.

Sanzô brisa le baiser, reprenant son souffle avec peine, voulant le temps et la place de penser à toutes ces choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Gokû tomba presque à ce mouvement, et inconsciemment, Sanzô tendit la main pour le rattraper. Il sentit alors que le doux muscle sous sa paume n'allais pas vraiment l'aider à réflechir calmement. Il avait besoin de sortir de là, ou de s'éloigner de Gokû, du moins l'espace d'un instant.

« Gokû. » le jeune homme interrompit l'étude de sa main contre sa poitrine et releva la tête. « Va me chercher… » - il ne pouvait pas demander une bière, il en avait assez eu pour la soirée – « un verre d'eau. »

La surprise qui apparut dans les yeux dorés ne fut pas inattendue. Gokû ne discuta cependant pas, il s'éloigna juste de lui et se dirigea vers la porte. Sachant qu'il aurait besoin de plus de temps que ça, Sanzô essaya désespérément de penser à quelque chose d'autre susceptible de lui faire gagner du temps. « Et…peux-tu aussi me ramener… » - penses bordel ! – « un autre paquet de cigarettes. Assures toi de bien laisser une note pour prévenir des achats. » Voilà, ça devrait occuper le garçon pendant un petit moment. Il devrait descendre au magasin de l'auberge, trouver les cigarettes, trouver de quoi laisser une note, puis tout ramener jusqu'à leur chambre. Gokû lança un coup d'œil à celui qui se trouvait toujours perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais ne dit rien.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Gokû, Sanzô relacha son souffle qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu. Il attrapa une cigarette et jeta un regard noir à ses mains tremblantes. Voulant que cela cesse, il alluma sa cigarette. La fumée envahit ses poumons, le grisant et se mélangeant avec l'alcool. Au moins cela l'aida à y voir plus clair dans sa tête. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps, Sanzô essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire quand Gokû serait de retour. Pourrait-il se permettre de lui retourner ses sentiments si librement offert ? Et s'il en était incapable, était ce juste envers Gokû de laisser cette situation continuer ? Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était juste pour aucun d'entre eux. Alors que ressentait-il vraiment ? Encore une fois, il entendit la voix d'Hakkai : _'Quel avantage y a t il à se priver soi-même ?'_ Quel avantage perdait il en se privant lui même ? La loyauté et l'amour de la seule personne qui ai jamais réussit à lui faire croire qu'il pouvait à nouveau avoir quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux ?

Mais et pour… son cœur vacilla. Et pour cette douleur qu'il a ressentit – qu'il ressent toujours – à la mort de son maitre ? La peur sous-jacente de tous ces soucis le frappa de nouveau. Aussi longtemps que Gokû le disait, ça avait été tout aussi bien son cas. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul. Il avait été seul depuis si longtemps, et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais aux autres, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de revenir à ça. Et s'il permettait à ces sentiments de s'épanouir et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Gokû ? Et s'il ne le permettait pas et qu'il arrive la même chose ? Serait-il moins touché par cette perte ? Il s'inquiétait déjà pour le jeune youkai, il était déjà trop tard pour changer quelque chose à ça. Ainsi sa réticence lui coûtait-il seulement son bonheur futur ?

* * *

Quand Gokû ouvrit la porte et rentra, un verre dans une main et des cigarettes dans l'autre, Sanzô se reprit pour pouvoir lui faire de nouveau face. Il haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua une cartouche entière de Malboro rouge au lieu du simple paquet qu'il avait demandé. Gokû lui donna l'eau et les cigarettes, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, incroyablement mature comparé à son habituel sourire niais. Cela lui rappela le sourire dont il l'avait gratifié quand il lui avait saisi la main dans les escaliers il y a deux nuits ; un sourire qui accrochait son regard et qui faisait ressortir son véritable âge. Sanzô était soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de tristesse dans ses yeux. Même après avoir été enfermé pendant 500 ans, seul, le youkai toujours jeune n'en tenait aucune rancune. Il était toujours pur et innocent, et qui restait imperturbable face aux chagrins qu'il avait enduré. Sanzô ressentait en son fort intérieur un ardent désir envers le plus vieux des jeunes.

Sanzô prit le verre et le posa à ses côtés avant de se retourner pour prendre ses cigarettes. Gokû retint le carton un instant, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur ceux de Sanzô plus que nécessaire et ce simple contact suffit à donner des frissons au moine. Sanzô ne pouvait expliquer l'attirance qu'il avait pour son jeune protégé, mais il savait qu'elle avait toujours été présente. Tous ce qu'il avait à faire était de la laisser s'épanouir. Ces inlassables incertitudes envahissaient son esprit, lui promettant un mal de crane carabinée.

Sanzô se leva du rebord de fenêtre mais Gokû ne recula pas. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de Gokû sur sa peau. Le jeune homme leva la tête, son doux sourire toujours en place, et son regard indiquait à Sanzô que cela resterait son seul mouvement. Il hésita un moment en dépit de ce que pouvait dire son désir, incertain quant à quoi faire. La proximité de Gokû était perturbante, alors il s'en éloigna, attrapant ses cigarettes et s'asseyant à la table. Dans le silence de la chambre, le bruit de son briquet fut amplifié, et chaque souffle résonnait à ses oreilles. A l'affût du moindre mouvement du garçon derrière lui, il n'entendit cependant rien, il fut alors prit par surprise quand soudain il sentit Gokû à côté de lui. Le youkai se pressa tout contre Sanzô, étandant un bras en travers de son cou et ses épaules, et enroulant l'autre autour de sa tête, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux dorés. Gokû attira la tête de Sanzô contre sa poitrine et y déposa son menton, un léger baiser par la même occasion. A ce premier mouvement Sanzô se tendit mais ce geste rassurant le détendit quelque peu. Il savait que s'il ne voulait pas donner à Gokû de faux espoirs il devait s'éloigner, mais il ne le fit pas.

Gokû bougea le premier, retirant ses bras et se reculant légèrement. Sanzô se sentit libéré quand le jeune homme s'éloigna, mais soudain Gokû était sur ses genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Cette position fit de nouveau bouilloner son sang alcolisé, et cela n'arrangea rien quand le jeune homme se pencha en avant et lui donna un fougueux baiser. Sanzô posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gokû pour l'éloigner mais Gokû les repoussa et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanzô, l'embrassant légèrement. Curieux et incapable de combattre, Sanzô enfonça son nez dans la douce chevelure chocolatée, inhalant profondément son odeur. Gokû sentait un peu la fumée – sa fumée – mélangé à la sueur et la poussière de leur journée de voyage. Cela lui donnait une odeur terreuse qui lui allait à merveille. Il sentit les bras du jeune homme encercler ses épaules, ses mains débordant dans son cou. Sa peau déjà rosit le fut encore plus à ce contact, et il tourna la tête, ses lèvres cherchant le point de pulsation sous la machoire de Gokû. Ses battements étaient intenses et rapides, et alors que Sanzô y déposait sa langue, il le sentit s'accélérer davantage. Ces pulsations semblaient se répandrent dans tout son corps alors que Gokû rejetait la tête en arrière, et son propre cœur s'adapta jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux en parfaite symbiose.

Le goût de la sueur sur la peau de Gokû était ennivrant, et les lèvres de Sanzô progressèrent jusqu'à mordiller son oreille. Gokû laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, ses mains s'aggripant fortement à Sanzô. Le moine caressa le cou du jeune homme, le tenant toujours. Il décrivit de doux cercles à la base du crane de Gokû, lui faisant rejeter la tête de plus en plus loin, exposant une gracieuse courbe de sa machoire à son col. Il prit son temps, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau dénudée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entravé par le col de chemise de Gokû. Sanzô le repoussa sur le côté et retraça les contours de ses clavicules du bout de la langue. Gokû haleta à son oreille, et soudain l'esprit de Sanzô reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il se raidit, ouvrit les bras, et Gokû, qui n'était retenu que par ses derniers, dégringola sur le sol.

Alors que le jeune homme restait bouche bée, Sanzô se remit sur pied. Irrité contre lui-même, il sortit son baffeur et l'abattit violemment sur la tête de Gokû.

« Aie ! Mais c'était pour quoi ça ? »

« Pour… » Pour quoi ? Pour être désirable ? Pour aimer ? « Pour me tenter. » C'était une réponse bancale, et il le savait.

Gokû pouffa, incapable de s'exprimer correctement, jusqu'à ce que Sanzô brandisse à nouveau son baffeur. Ne voulant pas recevoir un autre coup, le jeune homme laissa le silence reprendre ses droits, mais croisa les bras et tordit son visage en un regard qui se voulait menaçant. Cet air n'était tellement pas à sa place sur le visage du garçon que Sanzô dû se retourner pour cacher un sourire amusé. Il attrapa ses cigarettes quand il retourna à la fenêtre ainsi que le verre d'eau oublié et le bu, savourant sa fraîcheur. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte et il se pencha pour que la brise de la nuit puisse lui raffraîchir le visage. Sanzô ferma les yeux. La situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Il n'aurait pas du ingurgiter tant de bières et il maudissait Gojyo pour l'y avoir incité. L'alcool le rendait confus, lui rendant difficile ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire.

Au mouvement qu'il perçu de derrière lui, Sanzô se redressa, mais les bras de Gokû autour de sa taille l'empechèrent de se retourner. Le jeune homme posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Sanzô, détournant son visage et ses cheveux soyeux balayant sa joue. Dans le reflet de la vitre, Sanzô put les voir tous les deux, l'image étant un peu déformée. S'accroissant, sa frustration commença à le ronger, et il s'envoya un regard noir, détruisant la paisible image que leur montrait la fenêtre. Le conflit entre sa raison et ses désirs lui donnait un lancinant mal de tête. Il était fatigué de son incertitude qui balançait entre son devoir et lui-même. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas en quoi ce devoir ne l'aidait pas.

Le mal de tête le rongeant telle une petite pensée rationnelle qu'il aurait eu, Sanzô repoussa les bras de Gokû et se retourna, s'asseyant sur le rebord de fenêtre. Le paquet toujours dans sa main, il en sortit une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. Il tâta ses poches, à la recherche de son briquet. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la chambre, voyant finalement l'objet manquant posé sur la table.

Quand il se leva pour aller le chercher, Gokû posa une main sur son bras. « J'y vais. »

Sanzô observa Gokû alors que celui ci se dirigeait vers la table. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas – vraiment - regardé. Bien qu'il paraisse encore jeune pour son âge actuel et encore plus pour son véritable âge (1), le garçon n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme. Il se mouvait avec la grâce d'un félin, ainsi que tous ses membres en constant mouvement. Sa chemise lui enserrait ses larges épaules, soulignant par la même occasion les muscles fermes qu'elle renfermait. Sanzô ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant mais sans sa cape et ses épaulettes, il était évident que le jeune homme avait besoin d'une nouvelle chemise. Et d'un nouveau pantalon aussi. Ils épousaient les formes de son corps comme une seconde peau, dévoilant ses jambes assez musclées (2). Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que les jeunes filles des villes par où ils passaient leur prêtaient grande attention, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de Gojyo et de sa play-boy attitude. Maintenant il se demandait si c'était réellement pour ça. Sanzô se dégoûta. Comment pouvait-il espérer agir correctement envers Gokû quand la simple vue de celui ci en mouvement suffisait à l'exciter instantanément ?

Le petit guerrier se saisit du briquet sur la table et retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre Sanzô. Il lui tendit l'objet et Sanzô allait pour le prendre quand au dernier moment, Gokû retira sa main, celle de Sanzô se refermant sur du vide. Jetant un regard noir au jeune homme, Sanzô tendit le bras et attrapa son briquet. Il alluma sa cigarette, s'assurant cette fois de bien remettre ce satané briquet dans sa poche. Quand, par la suite, il releva les yeux, Gokû était plus près, l'incertitude et les doutes se peignant sur son visage. Sanzô s'éloigna, mal à l'aise devant cette étroite proximité.

« Sanzô ? » la voix de Gokû interrompit ses pensées.

Le regard de Sanzô effleura de nouveau le visage de Gokû et le youkai poursuivit. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sanzô soupira. Qu'était-il censé répondre à cette putain de question ? Il décida d'une réponse banal, faisant fi des réalités les plus profondes. « Juste un mal de tête. »

« Oh. » Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui puis se rapprocha de nouveau. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le front de Sanzô et celui ci recula au contact. Il s'attendait à ce que Gokû s'en aille mais à la place, le garçon réitéra son geste avec plus de force et colla sa main sur le front de Sanzô. Bizarrement, cela rappela à Sanzô lui-même restituant son contrôleur de force à Gokû dans le désert. La similitude fut davantage renforcé quand la main de Gokû commença à briller d'une lueur verte et Sanzô put presque sentir une bande de métal lui entourer la tête. Au lieu de cela, il sentit son mal de tête diminuer puis finalement disparaitre complètement. Alors que la lueur se fanait, la pression de la main de Gokû diminua puis finalement il s'écarta. Le regard sur le visage de Gokû prit Sanzô par surprise. Il put voir la même détermination et résolution qui était déjà apparue après leur dernier combat, quand Gokû s'était interposé devant lui. Le regard n'aurait pas été à sa place sur le visage du garçon mais il l'était sur celui de l'homme (3).

Alors qu'il observait Gokû, quelque chose bougea en Sanzô. Son désir physique était encore fort mais c'était bien plus que ça. Cet…homme…devant lui rayonnait de force et de confiance. Sanzô eu l'impulsion de le toucher, de partager quelque chose avec lui, et il tendit une main curieuse à la rencontre du visage de Gokû.

Avant même qu'il l'ai vu venir, une main attrapait son poignet. « Non. » La voix était douce mais ferme.

Sanzô était surpris, et cela se ressentait dans sa voix. « Quoi ? »

« Juste…non. » Gokû repoussa la main de Sanzô puis lâcha son poignet.

Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère mais sa curiosité surpassa cette dernière. « Pourquoi ? »

Gokû se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit dessus avant de se mettre à répondre. « Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Ou du moins, tu ne sais pas si ça l'est. »

Sanzô ne pouvait pas nier les faits, mais plutôt que de reconnaître que Gokû avait raison, il laissa sa nature bélligérente prendre le dessus. « Et qu'est qui te fait croire que tu sais ce que je veux ? »

Avec une maturité peu commune qui apparaissait comme évidente, Gokû haussa un sourcil. Cette action effraya Sanzô, c'était sa propre expression qui lui était renvoyé. « Peut-être parce que mes fesses me font encore mal depuis que tu m'as balancé sur le plancher ? »

Si Sanzô avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu rire. En tant que lui, il dû réprimer un sourire amusé. Gokû l'avait vu et lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Il y eu un moment de silence et Gokû regarda ailleurs avant de continuer. « Ne vas pas croire que je ne te veux pas Sanzô. Je te veux. » Le jeune homme capta le regard de Sanzô avant de continuer. « Je te veux depuis longtemps déjà. Mais pas comme ça. »

Il pensait qu'il comprendrait, mais il demanda quand même. « Comment ? »

« Alors que tu es si incertain. » Gokû se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers lui. Sanzô le regarda s'approcher et vit le regard dans ses yeux, ainsi il ne fut que partiellement surpris losque le jeune homme tendit la main vers sa joue. Sa main tremblait. Il avait beau avoir l'air différent et confiant, il restait malgré tout Gokû. « Sanzô, je…je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas que pour toi ce soit juste un coup comme ça. Je veux être avec toi parce que tu m'aimes aussi, pas parce

qu'on aura bu un coup de trop. »

Il le savait. Il n'était pas aveugle et voyait la manière dont Gokû le regardait. Mais l'entendre de vive voix ne rendait la chose que plus physique, et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Sanzô lutta pour reprendre un souffle normal, pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait. Comptant désespérément sur son sang-froid, il réussit à reconstituer son masque habituel. S'éloignant de la main de Gokû, il lui répondit froidement « Tu m'en demandes trop. »

Sa retraite ne déconcerta pas Gokû pour autant. Depuis quand était-il devenu si fort ? « Je sais. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu sois sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas que les choses deviennent tendus entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas y faire face, ça me ferait trop mal. »

Sanzô comprenait. Le malaise qui l'avait envahit après cette nuit n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir se reproduire non plus.

« Alors tu comprends ? Je le veux Sanzô. Je _te_ veux, mais je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu décides que tu me veuilles aussi. »

Sanzô sentit une vague innatendue de soulagement l'envahir. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, mais la maturité et l'honnêteté du jeune homme l'avaient libérés. Peut-être que se permettre d'aimer Gokû serait bien. Il répondit simplement « Merci. » le pensant sincèrement.

Gokû lui dédia un petit sourire, bien que Sanzô pouvait y ressentir des efforts. « Si c'est pour mon soleil. »

Il jeta un regard noir à Gokû pour son impertinence mais cela n'eu pour effet que de le faire rire. « Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Tu veux venir ? » Le ton de sa voix sous-entendait qu'il ne le demandait que par politesse et non pas par un réel désir de compagnie.

Sanzô secoua la tête puis répondit de son habituel « Fais ce que tu veux. »

Gokû se dirigea vers la sortie, agitant une main en guise d'au revoir avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Sanzô chercha une position plus confortable sur son rebord de fenêtre puis alluma une cigarette. Savoir que Gokû ne le presserait pas était un soulagement, mais il savait qu'il allait passer un bon bout de temps à penser au jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il fumait, et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Avant d'avoir le temps de finir sa cigarette, il fut fatigué et somnolait. Après s'être installé dans son lit, il dériva vers le meilleur sommeil qu'il n'avait eu depuis bien des jours.

* * *

Gokû ferma la porte puis posa une main sur le mur pour rester sur ses jambes. Ce n'est que la présence de ses compagnons de l'autre côté du hall qui l'empêcha de s'écrouler ici. Il chancela dans les escaliers puis sortit, s'assurant de rester loin du batiment où leur fenêtre était illuminée. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Sanzô le voit maintenant. Il trouva finalement une pierre dans le jardin et s'effondra dessus avec gratitude. Tout son corps tremblait. Il avait combattu des centaines de youkai et défait des ennemis bien plus effrayant mais ce qu'il venait juste de faire avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ai jamais eu à faire.

Confesser son amour à Sanzô n'avait pas été son intention première mais il avait dû s'assurer que l'homme comprenait et apparement c'était le cas. Alors que les tremblements cessaient et qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son corps, Gokû commença à se sentir mieux. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, il en était sûr. Il remercia silencieusement Gojyo pour son conseil de l'autre soir et se résolut à être plus gentil envers le kappa à l'avenir.

Gokû leva la tête et regarda les étoiles, s'émerveillant de toutes ces petites lumières qui semblaient lui faire de l'œil. Chaque étoile en elle-même était magnifique, mais toutes ensembles elles étaient splendides. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis : Hakkai, la figure maternelle, toujours présent, toujours là pour le consoler quand il se sentait mal ou pour calmer Sanzô quand sa colère commençait à devenir mortelle ; Gojyo, le grand frère, prêt à se battre ou à se chamailler à tout moment, mais également là pour vous réconforter quand on s'y attend le moins ; Sanzô, leur chef non-officiel, beau et charismatique, désespérément précis avec son gun et son baffeur, mais qui pouvait vous libérer d'un seul geste quand c'était nécéssaire ; et lui-même. Qu'était-il ? Le gosse, le petit frère, le boulet ambulant ? Il ne savait pas exactement quel rôle il jouait mais il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas en avoir d'autre que celui ci. Sa place était ici, une partie des quatre du groupe.

Se sentant finalement calmé, Gokû retourna lentement dans sa chambre. Il se déplaça silencieusement et fut soulagé d'entendre une respiration calme qui lui indiqua que Sanzô était endormi. Enlevant ses chaussures sans un bruit, il se dirigea à pas feutrés pour jeter un coup d'œil au moine. Son visage était détendu par son paisible sommeil, augmentant sa beauté déjà sensiblement présente. Gokû se rappela qu'il avait pensé que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion d'observer Sanzô comme ça et sourit en réalisant qu'il avait eu tort. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil pour apprendre par cœur ce si beau visage, il se glissa dans son lit et dériva vers de joyeux rêves.

* * *

(1) : En clair, il fait pas ses 18 ans et encore moins ses 518 ans, compris ? Lol

(2) ; Bavez pas trop les filles, faites gaffe à votre clavier ça coute cher d'en racheter un autre parce que vous avez innondé le précédent

(3) : z'avez saisit la nuance ? lol

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 et surtout continuer de rewiever j'adore ça : ) 


	8. Chap 11

Auteur : Keistj

Traductrice : Mayu-chan

Disclamer : les persos sont pas à moi...l'histoire est pas à moi...rien est à moiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT

Note : Hé hé, vouscroyez que j'étais morte hein ? ou alors que j'avais abandonné la tradde cette fabuleuse histoire ? Nan mais vous êtes malades ou quoi !J'ai dit que je le ferais alors je le fais, mais bon c'est pas pour vous déplaire je pense... Bref, je sais, je suis beaucoup en retard pour ce chapitre mais c'est parce que la rentrée m'a un peu pris tout mon temps. Mais bon à partir de maintenant j'essaierais de publier plus vite : ) ( pour les reviews, réponses au prochain chap )

Donc après deux jours de traduction intensive, je vous présente le chapitre 11 de A simple kiss

* * *

A simple kiss chapitre 11 : Les problèmes se réveillent

Hakkai ouvrit les yeux au premier rayon de soleil qui pointa à l'horizon. Il bailla et s'assit, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée que les autres le veuillent ou non. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chambrée qui ronflait doucement, ses cheveux coulants sur son oreiller telle une rivière rouge. Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. De retour, il prit quelques minutes pour ranger ses affaires puis secoua doucement l'épaule de Gojyo. « Gojyo, il est temps de se lever. »

Le métis ouvrit lentement les yeux et les leva au ciel. Sortant quelque peu de sa léthargie, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. « Putain, Hakkai. Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé. Ce stupide moine ne sait pas quels sacrifices je dois endurer pour ce voyage infernal. »

Hakkai rit et s'avança dans la chambre. « Ne le laisses pas t'entendre sauf si tu ne tiens plus à la vie. »

Gojyo lui sourit et se leva, saisissant ses vêtements et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Tu vas réveiller le moine et le singe, où tu veux que j'y aille ? »

« Je pense que tu as déjà causé assez de dommages en les laissant dans la même chambre. Je vais m'en occuper. Tu risque d'en subir les conséquences ce matin. Sanzô a sûrement comprit que tu l'avais fait exprès. »

Le sourire de Gojyo s'élargit « Ouais, ouais. Ça ira. »

Hakkai sourit alors qu'il traversait le hall. Il pouvait entendre Gokû ronfler à travers la fine porte mais savait que Sanzô était probablement déjà réveillé, alors il frappa doucement. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Sanzô lui permette d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Gokû dormait toujours, bras et jambes écartés en une position dont seul lui était capable de dormir. Sanzô était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa robe déjà mise et ses cigarettes en main. Il ne devia pas son regard de la fenêtre mais quelque chose dans son attitude fit marquer une pause à Hakkai. Sanzô rayonnait de tranquillité, ce qui était en totale opposition avec son attitude matinale habituelle.

« Bonjour Sanzô. »

Le regardant finalement, Sanzô lui répondit « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si bien ? » Ses mots étaient les mêmes que d'habitude mais cette fois là, ils n'avaient pas le même mordant. Ils étaient posés, aussi bien que son expression. Hakkai fut pris par surprise mais tacha de ne pas le montrer.

« Aujourd'hui est une merveilleuse journée et nous sommes toujours en vie. N'est ce pas suffisant ? »

« Ch' » fut la réponse de Sanzô, alors qu'il éteignait sa cigarette et se levait. Se dirigeant vers le lit, il saisit l'épaule de Gokû et le secoua fortement. « Réveilles toi Saru. »

C'était la première fois qu'Hakkai voyait Gokû, sortant à peine de son sommeil de mort, se réveiller aussi vite. Voyant qui l'avait réveillé, il s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « Bonjour ! » Sanzô lâcha l'épaule du garçon mais avant de se faire, il lui donna une légère pression qui n'échappa pas à Hakkai. S'asseyant et voyant Hakkai dans la chambre, il le salua à son tour. « Salut Hakkai ! »

Hakkai sourit à la gaieté du jeune homme. « Bonjour Gokû. Es-tu prêt pour le petit déjeuné ? »

Il obtint une réponse immédiate. « Oh ouais ! J'ai faim ! » Il fila vers la porte mais Sanzô l'attrapa par le dos de sa chemise.

« D'abord habilles toi et ranges tes affaires, stupide saru. »

Gokû se plaignit un peu, marmonnant « Ne me traites pas de singe. » Mais quand la main de Sanzô se dirigea vers son baffeur, il attrapa ses affaires et décampa murmurant « J'y vais, j'y vais. »

Sanzô secoua la tête au retrait de Gokû. « Sale singe. »

« Je t'ai entendu ! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! » Hurla Gokû alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain.

Hakkai ne put retenir un rire à cette interaction. Sanzô lui lança un regard noir et il décida sagement qu'il était temps de se retirer. « Je vais chercher Gojyo et on vous retrouve en bas. » Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Riant toujours, il entra dans sa chambre trouvant Gojyo qui l'attendait, habillé et prêt. Hakkai attrapa son sac et fit signe en direction de la porte « On les retrouve au restaurant. Prêt ? » Gojyo acquiesça et ils descendirent les escaliers parlant de tout et de rien.

Ils allèrent prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, Gojyo et Gokû se plaignant de la précipitation de leur départ. Ils étaient tous les deux blottis, se murmurant l'un à l'autre et frottant leurs douloureuses bosses. Le murmure prenait de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que Sanzô se retourne et pointe son arme sur eux. Ils se taisèrent immédiatement et se reculèrent, sage comme des images. Sanzô les observa soupçonneusement un moment, puis se retourna finalement et rangea son arme. Il y eu un moment de silence mais Hakkai savait que cela ne durerait pas.

« Ne, Hakkai ? » Gokû se pencha en avant et le regarda. Sanzô fit un mouvement en direction de son baffeur mais ne le sortit pas. Apercevant son mouvement, Gokû se retracta vers Hakkai avant de continuer. « A quelle distance se trouve la prochaine ville ? » Sanzô se relaxa et Hakkai savait qu'il devait s'attendre à une déclaration de faim.

« Pas très loin. Nous devrions en atteindre une aux environs de l'heure du déjeuner. Puis il y devrait y en avoir une autre ou nous pourrons passer la nuit. »

« Bien. » Fit Gojyo « Une nuit de moins à passer dans la nature. »

Gokû tira profit de la réplique pour taquiner son ami. « Oh le cafard est effrayé par les tigres, les lions et les ours ? »

Ledit cafard prit un air offensé et saisit Gokû par le cou en une clé. « Le seul à faire peur c'est moi, saru. »

Gokû se débattit en criant « Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, sale Kappa. » Mais sa lutte était vaine. Gojyo frotta fortement son poing sur le crane du garçon avant de le relâcher. Gokû commença à sauter sur lui, mais ils se figèrent sur place à l'entente d'un coup de feu.

« Bordel, vous allez vous calmer oui ? » La voix de Sanzô était posé mais ça ne la rendait que plus mortelle. Gokû et Gojyo connaissaient tous les deux ce ton et se séparèrent immédiatement.

Devant ce soudain silence, Hakkai rit et murmura « Et bien, et bien quelle paisible journée. » Il ignora le regard que Sanzô lui lança et garda ses yeux rivés sur la route. Il était heureux de voir que tout se passait comme cela devait être.

Après avoir été menacé deux fois en si peu de temps, Gokû et Gojyo comprirent la leçon, du moins pour le moment. Ils restèrent silencieux, et quand Hakkai leur jeta un coup d'œil a travers le rétroviseur, ils étaient tous les deux endormis.

* * *

Ils approchèrent de la prochaine ville selon les prédictions d'Hakkai. Gokû et Gojyo étaient tous les deux réveillés et plus ils se rapprochaient de la ville, plus Gokû devenait nerveux. Avant d'avoir le temps de voir les bâtiments au loin, il tremblait pratiquement de trop de tension réprimée. Ses appréhensions atteignèrent aussi bien les autres, aussi, d'un accord implicite, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner avant d'entrer dans la ville. Ils mangèrent rapidement et, à la surprise d'Hakkai, Gokû ne mangea presque rien. Le jeune homme continuait de regarder autour de lui, ses yeux se déplaçant d'un côté à l'autre comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Après la dixième fois, Sanzô en eu assez.

« Putain, saru. Arrêtes de regarder partout comme ça. »

Gokû ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, au lieu de cela il se tenait toujours immobile et lorgnait sur la ville à bonne distance. « Quelque chose ne va pas. Je pense qu'on aura des problèmes là-bas. »

Le ton solennel de sa voix les secoua tous. Leurs estomacs finalement remplis, ils rangèrent tous et roulèrent doucement en direction de la ville. Même sans l'avertissement de Gokû l'endroit aurait été sinistre. Comme c'était le cas, ils sautèrent tous sur des ombres…et il y avait abondance.( 1) La ville était petite, mais la carte d'Hakkai indiquait une population au moins décente. Or, il n'y avait personne. Et ce n'était pas juste dans la rue, il n'y avait personne dans toute la ville.

« C'est une putain de ville fantôme. » Marmonna Gojyo.

Hakkai était d'accord avec son affirmation. Il semblait que les seuls habitants de cette ville ne pouvaient être que des fantômes. Les portes se balançaient d'avant en arrière avec la brise du midi. La poussière et les mauvaises herbes envahissaient la rue principale comme si personne ne l'avait plus emprunté depuis longtemps. Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? C'était la seule rue qui traversait ce secteur et même s'ils n'avaient croisé aucun autre véhicule durant leur route d'aujourd'hui, il y avait d'autres gens. Etaient-ils passés par cette ville ? Hakkai arrêta la jeep et tout le groupe regarda autour d'eux. L'endroit avait l'air abandonné, comme ce que confirmait Gojyo. En dépit de cela, il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui les mettaient tous sur le qui-vive. Gokû sauta de sa place et pénétra dans la maison la plus proche avant que quiconque n'ai pu l'arrêter.

« Putain de singe. Sors de là ! » Cria Sanzô. Il se tourna vers Hakkai et grogna « Cet endroit pue le youkai. »

Passant sa tête par la porte ouverte, Gokû énonça « Il semble qu'il n'y ai vraiment personne dans les environs. Tout est vraiment sale. Il y a des meubles mais rien d'autre. Tout ce qui peut facilement être emmené n'est plus là. »

« Alors ils sont partis à la hâte et n'ont pris que le strict nécessaire. » Indiqua Gojyo « Ce n'est que moi ou quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec cette ville ? »

« Ce n'est pas que toi » dit Hakkai « il semblerait qu'on soit en train de nous observer. »

« Hakkai » ordonna impatiemment Sanzô « fais nous sortir d'ici. » Se levant, il appela « Gokû, ramènes tes fesses. On se casse. »

Gokû sprinta et sauta dans la jeep mais il était déjà trop tard. Avec un précieux petit avertissement, ils furent cernés. Une armée de youkai virtuels sortie de chaque porte et chaque fenêtre, encerclant la jeep et ses quatre occupants.

« Bienvenue Genjo Sanzô. Heureux que vous soyez arrivés à temps pour notre petite fête. Nous vous avons très patiemment attendu. » La voix ne venait d'aucun des youkais autour d'eux et ils levèrent la tête jusqu'à voir son propriétaire se tenant sur le toit d'un bâtiment en face d'eux. Une femme. Non, pas une femme se corrigea Hakkai, une chatte youkai. Elle se tenait droite et fière, sa longue queue exerçant des allers et venus derrière elle. Avec sa combinaison noire et ses cheveux oranges rayés de noir, elle ressemblait en tous points à un tigre sauvage. Même à cette distance ils pouvaient voir ses yeux verts et perçants.

« Hey, elle est vachement mignonne. » murmura Gojyo

« De toute façon, je pense pas qu'elle soit là pour te demander un rendez-vous. » Répliqua Sanzô, marmonnant un « fais chier » il se leva. « Qu'est ce tu nous veux bordel ? »

« Ce que nous voulons toujours : le sutra bien sûr. Je vous demande juste de nous le remettre, mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne le ferez jamais. Et puis, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon. » Rappela t elle.

« Aussi intelligente que belle. Je l'aime déjà. » Gojyo radotait presque.

« Gardes ta putain de concentration sur le combat. » Siffla Sanzô.

Les youkais autour d'eux n'avaient pas encore attaqué mais ils commençaient à se rapprocher, ils descendirent alors tous de la jeep permettant à Hakuryu de se transformer et d'aller se percher sur l'épaule d'Hakkai. Gardant les yeux fixés sur le youkai devant lui, Hakkai plaça le petit dragon sous son menton. « Hakuryu, trouve un endroit sûr où te cacher, ça risque de devenir dangereux. » Hakuryu semblait réticent à l'idée de partir, mais Hakkai avait été ferme, et au final, le dragon poussa un « kyuu » avant de s'envoler au loin.

Alors que Gojyo appelait son Shakujou, Gokû était déjà prêt avec son Nyoibo. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Hakkai était sûr que Sanzô avait son Smith & Wesson dans les mains. Se préparant pour la bataille, il joignit ses mains et commença à former une puissante boule de ki. Sans un mot, Gokû et Gojyo reculèrent, laissant Hakkai et Sanzô entre eux. Sanzô face à l'Ouest, Hakkai à l'Est, Gokû et Gojyo couvrant le Nord et le Sud. Prêt à une attaque de n'importe quel côté, ils restèrent figés, attendant de voir qui ferait le premier mouvement.

« Etes vous prêt ? » Leur cria le youkai sur le toit. « Maintenant, votre heure a sonné. »

A ses mots, les youkais se jetèrent sur eux. Gokû et Gojyo firent face à l'ennemi, s'assurant de laisser assez de place à l'autre pour combattre. Hakkai recula vers Sanzô, sachant que le moine aurait besoin de protection quand il rechagerait son arme. Hakkai envoya rafale après rafale alors que le son du gun de Sanzô résonnait entre les bâtiments. Gardant une partie de son esprit focalisé sur le bruit, il compta le nombre de balles. Trois, quatre, il y était, au cinquième. Hakkai créa un bouclier, attendant d'entendre Sanzô armer son gun avant de l'effacer. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes mais le youkai devant lui avait tiré profit de cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'eux. La lame de Gojyo siffla devant eux et coupa le youkai en deux, son sang giclant dans les airs.

« Hey, l'homme singe. J'en ai eu vingt. Tu peux faire mieux ? » Le railla le métis.

« Déjà fait. » Répliqua Gokû. Nyoibo s'arqua et il en faucha trois autres. « Et ça fait trente deux. »

« Ah merde, je suis encore derrière, » se maudit Gojyo « mais pas pour longtemps. » Avec un mouvement leste du poignet, la lame en croissant tournoya dans les airs.

« Hey Hakkai ! » Appela Gokû « regardes ça ! »

Hakkai se tourna juste à temps pour voir Gokû former une grosse boule de ki qui s'abattit sur les youkai devant lui et les élimina. Le garçon sauta de joie à sa réussite.

« Saleté de singe. Il écoute jamais rien. » Maugréa Sanzô derrière Hakkai.

« M'appeles pas comme ça ! » Cria Gokû alors qu'il se resserrait vers la bande.

Placés comme ils l'étaient, il ne prit pas longtemps à Hakkai pour perdre Gokû de vue parmi la quantité de youkai ennemis. Un autre bouclier, une autre chance pour Sanzô de recharger. L'action était automatique et Hakkai avait perdu le compte de combien de fois ils l'avaient déjà fait. Peu importe le nombre de youkai qu'ils tuaient, il semblait-y en avoir toujours plus.

« Putain, ça devient chiant » ralâ Sanzô. « Combien de balles vais j'encore devoir gaspiller pour ces connards ? »

Hakkai alors qu'il envoyait une autre rafale « Nous sommes populaires aujourd'hui non ? »

« Tu sais Hakkai, ta gaieté te perdras. » Lui répondit Sanzô alors qu'il tirait une autre balle, puis s'arrêta pour recharger de nouveau.

Hakkai remarqua soudainement que le gémissement de la lame de Gojyo se faisait plus faible, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit le roux se faire engloutir par la masse. Les mouvements des deux puissants combattants se diminuaient alors que les youkais se pressaient contre eux et il devenait difficile de les repousser et de protéger Sanzô en même temps. Hakkai sortit son couteau et fit quelques pas en avant, usant de son couteau pour repousser ceux trop près de lui. Se perdant dans le combat, il alterna couteau et rafales d'énergie. La sensation du sang coulant sur ses mains lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs mais la répétition de coup et envoi de rafale les fit s'en aller. Ce ne fut que quelques instants après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Sanzô derrière lui et que les youkais avaient rempli tout l'espace.

Gojyo tordit son bras et envoya son shakujou dans toutes les directions, tranchants chaque youkai se trouvant sur son chemin. Il utilisait les deux extémités de son arme à leur

meilleur avantage. Les cris des youkais mourrants emplissaient l'air et ils les fit taire, se concentrant pour les charger. Tout à son ouvrage, il fut déconcerté de voir qu'il avait perdu de vue ses amis mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient faire attention à eux. S'il écoutait attentivement, il pouvait toujours entendre le son de l'arme de Sanzô, le sifflement des rafales de ki d'Hakkai et les cris de l'énergique guerre de Gokû. Il sourit et continua à tenir son compte d'ennemi qui s'accroissait vite. Il savait que c'était probablement mauvais de transformer leur massacre en jeu mais il était enthousiaste à l'idée de comparer son score à celui de Gokû plus tard. Son jeune ami l'avait battu la fois précédente de seulement deux meurtres et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

Nyoibo rougit alors que Gokû tournait son baton, repoussant chaque youkai qui s'approchait

trop de lui. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils rencontraient tant d'assaillants et il ne pouvait que

s'amuser. Séparant son Nyoibo en trois bâtons, il eu une idée. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que Sanzô ne le verrait pas, il en chargea chaque bout de petites boules de ki et poussa un cri de guerre alors qu'il voyait que ça marchait au-delà de ses espérances. Il sautait encore de joie quelques minutes plus tard quand une pensée le fit faire une pause. Il ne pouvait plus voir Sanzô. Il ne pouvait plus voir aucun de ses amis. Il pouvait les entendre, mais ne pouvait pas les voir, et il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir Sanzô dans son champs de vision durant un combat. Changeant brusquement de direction, il combattit de dos, de manière à au moins voir le moine.

Sanzô en était à sa dernière balle et quand il ne vit pas le bouclier se matérialiser, il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul. Jurant fortement, il mit en pratique son entrainement au combat. Un genou en plein ventre ou un pied en plein visage ne tuerais pas un youkai mais ils les mettraient hors circuit le temps de recharger. Tenant à l'écart la masse, il rechargea et arma, souhaitant, comme beaucoup de fois avant, que son shoureiju puisse avoir plus de cinq balles. Voyant une main voulant atteindre le sutra sur ses épaules il regarda autour de lui et logea une balle entre les deux yeux du youkai. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu était celui qui arrivait derrière lui. Se retournant une seconde trop tard, Sanzô sentit un coup sur le derrière de son crane et maudit l'imprudence qui lui avait permit d'être séparé des autres. Puis il ne sut plus rien, les ténèbres le rattrapant.

Gokû ne vit pas le coup, mais il vit Sanzô s'effondrer au sol. Soudain envahit par la panique, il appela le nom de son maitre. « Sanzô ! Sanzô ! » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il continua de se battre en se dirigeant vers lui. « Sanzô ! » A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il criait de nouveau. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il vit un youkai près du corps de Sanzô, Sutra en main, du sang gouttant au bout de ses doigts. Sa panique se transforma en rage et il se précipita vers eux. « Sanzô ! » Il commençait à trembler de rage. Avec tous les youkai qu'il avait tué, encore quelques pas et il serait là où Sanzô était tombé. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine, sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. La colère l'aveugla et il appela sauvagement Nyoibo.

Gojyo ne vit pas Sanzô tomber, mais il entendit Gokû hurler. Faisant un pause pour la première fois, il tourna la tête et vit Gokû qui se frayait un chemin vers la dernière position de Sanzô mais aucun signe du moine. Inquiet pour l'homme, il fut encore plus alarmé à la rage qu'il entendit dans la voix de Gokû. Si Sanzô s'était vraiment fait avoir, alors Gokû…un mouvement au coin de l'œil tira son attention hors de ses pensées et il eu juste le temps d'esquiver une tentative de decapitation. Gokû hurlait toujours le nom de Sanzô, mais le ton avait changé, une pointe plus enfievrée et Gojyo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Balançant la lame de son shakujou dans les airs, il se frayait un chemin vers Hakkai. « Hakkai, on doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne pète les plombs. »

Hakkai avait entendu les cris de Gokû, mais avait été trop occupé pour pouvoir se poser trop de questions. A l'appel de Gojyo, il érigea un rapide bouclier et se retourna. Il n'était pas difficile de trouver le garçon ; à chaque seconde, de nouveaux corps volaient dans les airs à force de coups de plus en plus sauvages. « Gokû ! Ecoutes moi. Calmes toi ! » Il n'eu pas de réponse.

Gojyo réitera la réclamation. « Gokû ! Putain de singe, calmes toi bordel ! C'est pas en pétant les plombs que tu aideras Sanzô ! » Lé garçon ne répondait toujours pas.

Hakkai essaya d'aller vers lui mais il y avait encore trop de youkais sur son chemin. Se dégageant autant qu'il le pouvait, Hakkai se dirigea vers le plus jeune membre de leur groupe. Il n'était pas arrivé très loin avant d'être de nouveau repoussé, mais il eu un aperçu de Gokû. Celui ci ne le rassura pas. Le visage du puissant youkai était déformé par la colère et ses yeux dorés brûlaient de rage. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourciliaire et aussi loin qu'il fut, Hakkai put voir la fissure se propager au milieu du diadème de Gokû. Les mains du jeune homme commencèrent à briller et Hakkai pouvait sentir une énorme quantité de ki dans l'atmosphère. « Gojyo, il est trop tard. Il n'écoutera plus ! » Il essaya de ne pas faire paraître sa panique dans ses mots. Envoyant une rafale de ki pour déblayer le chemin, Hakkai accouru vers Gojyo et créa un bouclier plus épais.

« Ça sent vraiment le roussi hein ? » demanda Gojyo, la peur se lisant dans sa voix.

Hakkai ne put qu'acquiescer. Le ki grandissant qui émanait de Gokû explosa soudainement en cercle autour du garçon. Trois youkais à proximité se firent littéralement rôtir, tandis que ceux qui étaient plus loin se firent balayer comme de vulgaires pouppées de chiffons. Le choc de la vague heurta le bouclier d'Hakkai et le fit reculer, seul le support que constituait Gojyo lui permit de rester sur ses pieds. C'était comme si une bombe avait explosé. Quand l'explosion se calma, il y eu un soudain silence. Tout semblait s'être arrêté, on n'entendit plus que le son du diadème de Gokû qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Alors qu'il atteignait le sol, des hurlements de douleur envahirent l'atmosphère et Gokû était à genoux, les mains recouvrant son visage. Alors que ses amis regardait le drame qui se déroulait sous leur yeux, l'apparence de Gokû changea. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses ongles devinrent griffes et ses oreilles prirent une forme pointue. Le hurlement s'arrêta soudainement, replongeant tout le monde de nouveau dans le silence. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur la silhouette qui se trouvait à terre et qui à présent se relevait lentement et les regardait de toute sa hauteur, puis il prit une pose fière et moqueuse face à l'ennemi trop faible. Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent brutalement, examinant son entourage avec jouissance, et il rit, un rire fou et sanguinaire.

Seiten Taisei était de retour.

* * *

Voilàààààà ! j'espère que vous l'avez bien savouré. Bon, je sais il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais le meilleur reste à venir, alors si ça vous interresse toujours, faites le moi savoir : ) (qui a dit review ?)

(1) phrase qui reste obscur même pour moi…


	9. Cha 12

Reviews:

Dreamydreamer: coucou toi! merci de toujours suivre ma traduction meme si mon rythme de publication s'avere plus que lent. C'est vrai que Gokû prend beaucoup en maturité et c'est pour ça que j'aime de plus en plus cette fic; il est aussi vrai que Sanzô peine à reconnaître la verité mais en même temps s'il l'avait fait depuis longtemps Sanzô ne serait plus Sanzô n'est ce pas? et ce qui fait que j'aime encore plus cette fic est qu'elle respecte beaucoup le caractère originale des personnages. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espere que la suite de ma trad te plaira toujours.Et puis surtout si tu vois des fautes ou des contre sens, n'hesite pas a me le dire.

Sinon un grand merci à tous les reviewers: Neteria, Kaoru, Menaline, Kain, Kokoroyume, Recif, Misou, Lillou, Tagath, Seilin, Ikou et The Koruni (au fait j'espere que Shinun va mieux )

* * *

Auteur: Keistje

Traductrice: Mayu-chan

Disclamer: Histoire pas à moi, Saiyûki pas à moi…

Note: Alors, combien d'entre vous était désespérés à l'idée de ne jamais avoir la suite?

Eh oui, je l'ai fait! Voici bien la suite de 'A simple kiss', non non vous ne revez pas!

Profitez en bien, j'essaierais de mettre moins de temps la prochaine fois; quand j'ai vu vos encouragements je me suis dépêchée de terminer ce chapitre, quelle gentillesse n'est ce pas? Allez, go to the fic!

Au fait, faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orth, j'ai fini le chap en speed rien que pour vous.

* * *

A simple kiss chap 12 : Griffes sanglantes et mains charitables 

Seiten Taisei tourna lentement la tête, les toisant de ses yeux dorés. Son rire se transforma progressivement en un frénétique ricanement à la vue de cette opportunité de divertissement. Que de jouets ! Ça allait être amusant ! Les nombreux youkais bougèrent finalement, s'éloignant de la dangereuse créature se tenant en leur milieu. A leur mouvement, il se tendit adoptant une position de combat, un sourire sauvage traversant son visage. Puis il disparut.

Hakkai et Gojyo regardèrent Seiten Taisen alors qu'il réapparaissait derrière un groupe de youkais et les envoyait valser avant même qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de fuir. Les corps volaient dans toutes les directions, et l'air fut envahit de cris de mort et d'un rire fou.

« Putain Hakkai qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire ? Quand il en aura fini avec eux, il va encore s'en prendre à nous. »

Hakkai se tourna pour sonder la foule. Alors que les youkais battaient en retraite, il apperçut un pan de robe blanche et des cheveux blonds. « Je crois que je vois Sanzô. On doit s'assurer qu'il va bien. Il est le seul qui puisse arrêter ça. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la direction indiquée par Hakkai, esquivant les youkais fuyants qui ne leur portaient plus grand interêt. A un moment, Seiten Taisei sauta par dessus leur têtes mais ne s'occupa pas d'eux, s'interessant davantage aux youkais qui tentaient de fuir.

« Putain » haleta Gojyo. A côté de ce bain de sang, la plus terrible de leur bagarre semblait ridicule.

Hakkai ne repondit pas car il était finalement arrivé au côtés de Sanzô. Le blond n'était plus qu'une masse de sang et de saleté, et il ne pouvait dire au premier coup d'œil comment il allait. Hakkai n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit encore vivant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son pouls. Il battai fort et Hakkai soupira de soulagement. « Gojyo, je pense qu'il n'est pas sérieusement touché. Aide moi à le retourner. »

Le métis fit ce qu'on lui demandait et siffla lorsque le dos en lambeaux de Sanzô fut dans son champs de vision. « Ça doit faire mal. »

Hakkai regarda de plus près. « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. C'est peu profond. A mon avis, c'est arrivé quand on lui a pris le sutra. Je peux les guérir mais j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'eau. »

Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit puit à quelques pas d'eux. « Il y a un puit pas très loin. Je pense que je peux l'atteindre sans attirer son attention. » Il commença à se lever mais s'arrêta lorsque Hakkai lui saisit le bras.

« Sois prudent. Tu sais qu'il ne distingue plus ses amis de ses ennemis. »

Gojyo sourit d'un air sinistre. « Ne le suis je pas toujours ? » Il balaya le secteur des yeux, localisant la position de Seiten Taisei. Evitant le combat qui continuait, le demi-youkai courru jusqu'au puit. Remplissant le seau, il coupa sa corde à l'aide du Shakujou et repartit à toute allure vers ses amis.

Hakkai prit le seau avec un sourire reconnaissant et en versa un peu sur le dos de Sanzô. L'eau glacé ramena le moine à lui. « Bordel. Qu… qui est le connard qui m'a frappé ? » Sanzô se redressa et pressa sa main contre son front.

« Tiens bon Sanzô. Tu as quelques vilaines blessures dans le dos mais ça ne prendra qu'une minute pour les soigner. » Il plaça ses mains sur la blessure la plus profonde et laissa son ki y couler, observant la peau se recoller. Fermant finalement la dernière blessure, il ausculta la bosse à l'arrière de la tête de Sanzô. « Tu as une bosse ici, mais tu ne t'es pas ouvert. Tu dois avoir un peu mal à la tête cependant. »

« Non merde, » maugréa Sanzô « c'est plus qu'un peu. » Retirant ses mains de son front, elles se dirigèrent vers ses epaules, puis vers le sol. « Putain. Où est le sutra ? »

Gojyo se tenait derriere eux, hypnotisé par Seiten Taisei attaquant la douzaine de youkai restant de la vaste armée les ayant attaqué. « Euh, ben, pour le moment, c'est lui qui l'a. »

« Quoi ?…Qui ? On peut savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« Tu sera gentil de lui demander, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'humeur à écouter. »

Sanzô se releva, vascillant légèrement, et se tourna pour suivre le regard de Gojyo. Sa bouche se serra alors qu'il prit conscience du carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. « Bordel. » Seiten Taisei fit une pause dans sa tuerie pour prendre le sutra qu'un youkai mort avait laisser tomber a terre. Le reniflant avec curiosité, il le considéra comme sans importance et le jeta par-dessus son épaule avant de reprendre là ou il s'était arrêté.

« Bien, au moins on aura pas à se battre pour le récupérer. » railla Gojyo.

Sanzô fronça les sourcils. « Ça te tuerait de me dire ce qui se passe là ? »

Hakkai intervint pour lui fournir une explication. « Pendant le combat, nous avons tous été séparé, puis tu es tombé et Gokû a dû le voir. Comme il ne pouvait pas t'aider, il a paniqué. Nous avons essayé de le calmer mais nous ne pouvions pas nous approcher de lui et il n'écoutait plus rien. Son contrôleur de force s'est brisé. »

« Stupide singe » marmonna Sanzô « et maintenant je dois encore arranger les choses. Je suis vraiment fatigué de toujours devoir le faire. »

« Putain tu peux le faire quand même. Mais il n'est pas notre seul problème. Regardez, sur le toit. » Les deux autres suivirent le regard de Gojyo vers le perchoir de la chatte youkai qui paraissait horrifiée, la fourrure se dressant sur sa queue. « On dirait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Nous non plus d'ailleurs » dit doucement Hakkai « Que devons nous faire à son sujet ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre d'elle ? » grogna Sanzô « Si elle descend ici, elle est morte. Si ce n'est pas lui qui l'abat, ce sera nous. »

« Nous devrions au moins la laisser voir un magnifique visage avant de mourir. » Ignorant la réaction dégoutée de Sanzô et et celle peu convaincue de Hakkai, Gojyo jeta un coup d'œil au Seiten Taisei pour le voir écraser allègrement les cinq derniers youkais restants. Estimant que quelques minutes plus tôt ce regard noir était dirigé vers eux, il posa sa main sous son menton et interpella la femme. « Hey beauté. Pourquoi ne descendrais tu pas pour nous dire bonjour ? »

Elle arracha son regard des restes sanguinolants de son armée pour lui grogner dessus. « Comment oses tu m'appeler ainsi ? Je te tuerais pour ça. »

« C'est quoi le problème avec les femmes de nos jours ? Comprennent même plus les compliments. » marmonna Gojyo alors qu'il préparait son Shakujou.

La femme youkai sauta du toit, atterissant avec légèreté et tira un long fouet de sa ceinture. Elle se dirigea vers Gojyo mais fut brusquement stoppée alors que Seiten Taisei apparaissait devant elle. La peur traversa son visage alors qu'elle le fixait. Il regarda fixement derrière lui, et ses yeux où brillait une effrayante intelligence se rétrécirent alors qu'un sourire sauvage traversait son visage. Les éclaboussures de sang qui couvraient chaque partie de son corps lui donnaient une apparence encore plus effrayante. La femme recula légèrement puis s'arrêta. La résignation présente dans ses yeux laissa place à détermination et colère. « Toi » siffla t elle « Qui es tu donc ? » Elle se précipita sur lui son fouet à la main, le frappant au visage et l'atteignant aux tempes.

Seiten Taisei n'essaya même pas d'esquiver l'attaque. Il tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant un doigt dans le sang qui coulait de sa joue. Il le porta à ses lèvres et le lécha avec un sourire satisfait.

« Bordel de merde » ne put retenir Gojyo. A ce bruit, Seiten Taisei se retourna vers les trois et les localisa.

« Crétin de kappa. » chuchota Sanzô.

Ils se figèrent à ce regard, hypnotisés par les yeux dorés qu'ils connaissaient si bien, mais qui contenait une sauvagerie qui n'appartenait décidement pas à Goku. Son attention distraite, la chatte youkai saisit cette opportunité pour le frapper de nouveau mais son fouet n'atteignit que du vide. Seiten Taisei apparut derrière elle, lui assenant un coup de pied qui la mit a terre. Il ne s'avança pas, lui permettant ainsi de se mettre à genoux et de lui faire de nouveau face. Elle le frappa encore et son coup lui fut rendu si rapidement qu'il en fut presque invisible. Cette fois il recula, lui tournant autour dans un large périmètre, gardant juste son fouet hors de portée.

« Putain, il est en train de jouer avec elle. » murmura Gojyo

« Ferme ta grande gueule. » siffla Sanzô

Le youkai tournait en rond, gardant les yeux fixés sur son attaquante et son fouet. Seiten Taisei s'arrêta une seconde, puis tendit la main, ce geste que Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzô reconnurent. Nyoi-bou apparut dans sa main, crépitant déjà de cette energie verte et sauvage.

Hakkai pâlit. « Oh non. »

Sanzô se tourna lentement pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Ne me dis pas qu'il peut utiliser le ki dans cette forme ? »

« Je..je ne l'aurais pas dis comme ça mais on dirait bien oui. »

Sanzô se retourna « Merde. »

Le youkai tourna son fouet au-dessus de sa tête, le jetant de temps en temps, essayant de tenir Seiten Taisei à distance. Il la regardait simplement, ses yeux suivant les mouvements du fouet. Ne posant jamais les yeux sur elle, il lança Nyoi-bou derrière lui, touchant le bord le plus proche de l'immeuble. Il explosa ; poussière et débris volant dans les airs. Hakkai dressa une barrière, repoussant les débris mais la poussière se dirigea vers eux, les faisant tous tousser et leur donnant soudainement les larmes aux yeux. Quand l'air se dégagea, Seiten Taisei n'était plus là. Alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, un cri attira leur attention vers la chatte youkai. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lever son fouet. Ils virent avec horreur Seiten Taisei penché sur la femme la frappant par derrière et commencer à griffer sa poitrine et son visage, le sang jaillissant en flots pourpres. Il rit de son travail, un rire qui envoyèrent des frissons à ceux qui l'entendait. Elle se débattit une fois, deux fois puis resta inerte. En ayant finit avec son jouet, Seiten Taisei se releva du corps et lécha le sang sur son bras. Se tournant lentement, il fixa son regard sur Gojyo.

« Et maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous trois. » souffla Hakkai

« Hakkai, Gojyo, distrayez le mais restez aussi éloigné que possible. Je dois me rapprocher pour le sceller. » Sanzô fit un pas en avant.

Les yeux de Seiten Taisei se fixèrent sur eux et il sourit lentement, un sourire malicieux. Il fit un pas vers Sanzô, puis un autre, et se mit à courir vers eux. Gojyo sortit la lame en croissant de sa chaine pour encercler le youkai qui arrivait rapidement mais il s'échappa facilement, et il était sur eux, lançant son pied dans la tête de Gojyo. Le pied l'atteignit, frappant la tête du métis et l'envoyant contre le mur.

« Gojyo ! » Hakkai se tourna vers son ami.

« Hakkai attention ! » hurla Sanzô

Hakkai se retourna brusquement et érigea une barrière sur laquelle Seiten Taisei rebondit. Le démon de la Terre s'arrêta en glissant quelques mètres plus loin, paraissant un peu surpris mais il sourit de nouveau, une sauvage intelligence brillant dans ses yeux. Il reprit son Nyoi-bou et celui ci brilla plus fort qu'avant. Se jetant sur Hakkai, il brisa la barrière à l'aide de Nyoi-bou et l'envoya s'abattre sur la tête du guérisseur. Seul les réflexes de Hakkai lui sauvèrent la vie alors qu'il se jetait sur le côté et que le bâton passait à un centimètre de sa tête. Seiten Taisei se débarassa de son bâton, se jetant sur Hakkai pour le griffer mais cette fois ci l'homme ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'attaque. Hakai laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors que les griffes pointues se plantaient dans son abdomen, laissant échapper son sang. Seiten Taisei leva la main pour lui porter un autre coup mais s'arrêta alors qu'une balle lui passait à côté de la tête. Scrutant lentement, il lança un regard noir à celui qui osait lui tirer dessus.

« C'est bon stupide singe » dit Sanzô dans sa barbe « C'est moi que tu veux attaquer. »

Se remettant sur pied, Seiten Taisei commença lentement à tourner autour du moine.

« Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi. » lui dit calmement Sanzô « Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'elle. »

Semblant comprendre, le démon sauvage s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Sanzô, le regardant avec curiosité. Il prit soudainement une direction opposée et visa Sanzô de son poing. Le blond évita facilement le coup et tendit la main vers le front de Seiten Taisei. Mais il n'y avait personne ici, Sanzô se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver projeté à terre par un violent coup de pied. _Putain, il me teste pour voir ce dont je suis capable_. Luttant pour reprendre son souffle perdu par le coup de pied, Sanzô observa Seiten Taisei se détourner de lui, traquant de nouveau Gojyo, qui reprenait à peine conscience.

« Laisse le tranquille, Goku, s'il te plait. » le supplia Hakkai. La créature qui n'était plus Goku l'ignora, et ferma les yeux pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait faire. Invoquant son ki, il le régula pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégats puis le lança sur le démon qui la reçut de dos. Seiten Taisei frappa le sol, mais fut debout en un éclair, grognant pour leur signaler les premiers signes de colère. Il sauta vers Hakkai mais fut attrapé dans les airs par la chaine du Shakujou de Gojyo qui s'enroulait autour de son corps. Il hurla de colère et la brisa par la simple force de ses puissants bras. Hakkai essaya de reprendre son souffle, ignorant la blessure sanglante de son estomac. _Je ne l'ai même pas vu ralentir. De toute façon je l'ai énervé. Il est encore plus puissant que la dernière fois où nous lui avons fait face._

Seiten Taisei atterit sur ses pieds tel un félin, s'accroupissant à terre puis se rua vers Sanzô, qui avançait vers lui la main tendue. Ce mouvement prit le moine par surprise et ils tombèrent tous les deux alors que le démon de la Terre déboulait sur lui. Avoir un Goku démoniaque assis sur lui essayant de lui déchirer le cœur n'était pas l'idée que se faisait Sanzô pour passer du bon temps et il lutta contre les jambes qui le retenaient prisonnier alors qu'il essayait de poser sa main sur le front de Seiten Taisei. Garder ces mains griffues à distance était tous ce qu'il pouvait faire et il bascula la tête en arrière, cherchant les autres. « Gojyo, Hakkai, le sutra ! »

Comprenant instantanement, les deux se remirent sur pied et sprintèrent à travers la clairière vers le sutra abandonné. Gojyo l'atteignit le premier et se rua vers l'endroit ou Sanzô était étendu sous Seiten Taisei. « Lance moi ce putain de truc. » hurla Sanzô. Gojyo le regarda avec confusion mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Fermant les yeux et clarifiant son esprit, Sanzô récita les mots dont il avait besoin pour activer la magie reposant dans le parchemin volant. Il s'ouvrit en plein vol, s'enroulant autour des membres du démon enragé et le dégageant de Sanzô. Il poussa un cri de fureur et lutta contre les bandelettes mais elles le retinrent. Sanzô posa une main précaire sur le front de Seiten Taisei, heureux de voir la lueur dorée du pouvoir divin. Le contrôleur de force apparut, entourant de lui même la tête du démon et Sanzô poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était fini. Retirant le sutra et le replaçant sur ses épaules, il leva les bras, s'attendant à ce qu'un Goku inconscient y tombe.

Seiten Taisei trembla alors que le limiteur faisait revenir Goku. Mais plutôt que de perdre connaissance, le garçon recula, ses mains toujours dotées de griffes sur sa tête et ferma les yeux de douleur. Sanzô baissa les bras et réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y eu un craquement et le moine vit avec horreur le contrôleur de force se briser en deux et tomber au sol. Le désespoir l'envahit alors que Seiten Taisei reprenait la place de Goku, visiblement enragé de la douleur qu'on venait de lui infliger.

Gojyo et Hakkai accoururent vers Sanzô, lui saisissant les bras et le tirant d'un coup sec au sol, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux et le démon de la Terre qui était furieux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Gojyo entre deux haletements.

« Putain, je sais pas ! Il doit être trop puissant avec le ki. » Sanzô essayait de repousser sa panique.

Hakkai les regarda avec désolation. « Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas-»

Sanzô le coupa. « Arrêtes de te blamer. Il ne devait pas laisser ça se reproduire. »

Gojyo repris. « Alors c'est la faute de Goku ? Il n'est devenu dingue que parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi ! »

« Alors c'est de ma faute si ce stupide singe ne peut pas se contrôler ? Lui ai-je demandé de tuer tous le monde ? » cingla Sanzô.

« C'est ce que tu lui diras quand il se réveillera après tout ça ? Ce ne sera pas assez pour lui de savoir que non seulement il nous a tous blessé mais qu'en plus tout est de sa faute ? »

Sanzô dût se retenir de frapper le demi-youkai furieux. « _Si _nous sortons vivant de là, je le frapperais jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans sa tête que perdre le contrôle n'aide en rien ! »

« Arrêtez vous tous les deux ! » la voix de Hakkai s'éleva pour les couper dans leur dispute. « Ça ne l'aide ni lui ni nous. » Gardant le contrôle de lui même il continua. « Que devons nous faire à présent ? »

Silence. Gojyo proposa « Réessayer ? »

Sanzô commença à répliquer mais un seul regard de Hakkai le fit se taire. Gardant le contrôle de ses émotions, il dit « Si je peux encore le sceller, j'essaierai une seconde fois. »

« Où est il de toute façon ? » demanda Gojyo un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

Sanzô regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucun signe du démon. « Putain. »

Soudain le batiment derrière eux explosa, l'onde les propulsant à terre. Seiten Taisei emergea des ruines,riant hystériquement alors qu'il agitait Nyoi-bou au dessus de sa tête. Sanzô roula à droite alors que le baton frappait le sol là où sa tête se trouvait un instant auparavant. De larges fissures se formèrent sous l'impact. Le baton frappa encore et bien qu'il ai evité le plus gros de l'attaque, il frappait toujours en jetant des coups d'œil derrière son epaule. Un bruit résonna à ses oreilles et la douleur qui l'envahit provenait surement d'une épaule déboitée. Retenant son bras blessé et saignant de multiples coupures infligées par les débris volants, le moine se releva.

Seiten Taisei avait de nouveau disparut et Gojyo et Hakkai ne se relevaient que difficilement. Du sang coulait sur le visage de Hakkai depuis une entaille sur son front et la main de Gojyo retenait le sang d'une coupure le long de sa joue. Un hurlement retentit et tous se mirent sur leurs gardes. Hakkai fut le premier à être frappé. Nyoi-bou apparut de nulle part et le frappa derrière les jambes, le projettant en avant. Il entendit Gojyo hurler son nom et perdit connaissance alors que sa tête heurtait une roche.

« Putain, connard de singe ! » Gojyo s'élança, projetant sa lame avec autant de force qu'il pouvait. Durant une seconde, il sembla qu'il atteignit Seiten Taisei en pleine poitrine et la terreur saisit le cœur du métis. Il tourna le manche, détournant sa lame. Il avait presque…il aurait pu le tuer. Tuer Goku ! La lame revint jusqu'au manche et Gojyo réalisa que Seiten Taisei avait encore disparut. Il perçut un mouvement à sa droite, et tourna Shakujou pour parer un coup. Rien ne vint et il sût qu'il s'était fait avoir quand il sentit la douleur aigue dans son bras gauche. Du sang coulait d'une profonde entaille qui s'étendait de son coude à son poignet. Il la regardait choqué, il pouvait voir l'os. Ne voulant pas défaillir, il leva les yeux pour voir Seiten Taisei attendre à quelques pas de lui, souriant de ce sourire exaspérant. « Espèce d'enfoiré ! » A chaque mot, sa voix devenait de plus en plus forte et il se rua sur le demon. Seiten Taisei le regarda venir, puis l'esquiva au dernier moment, lançant Nyoi-bou qui frappa Gojyo en travers des épaules. Il tomba au sol, le souffle coupé.

Sanzô lança un regard noir à son compagnon. Ils avaient tiré le gros lot. Seiten Taisei le regarda avec une allégresse à peine retenue, la moquerie présente dans son sourire. Sanzô sentit la rage l'envahir surpassant son inquiétude et son désespoir. Comment cette…créature osait elle le forcer à faire cela ? Le forçait à se battre pour sa vie, risquant tous leur vie alors qu'ils essayaient d'éviter de le tuer. Le démon avait emmené Goku loin d'eux, loin de lui, et maintenant il jouait avec eux. Le moine intériorisa sa fureur et scanda ses prières, se remémorant le visage de Goku alors qu'il se concentrait. Il était le seul qui pouvait tous les sauver et il réussirait. Lachant son bras blessé, il envoya le sutra vers Seiten Taisei.

Le puissant démon de la Terre rit et prépara Nyoi-bou. Tenant le baton devant lui, il le tourna rapidement, formant un bouclier de ki. Le sutra frappa le bouclier et des étincelles jaillirent, piquant la peau de Sanzô quand elles le touchaient. Le sutra rebondit sur la surcharge de ki, repartant de lui même sur les épaules du moine. L'homme baissa les yeux vers sa plus puissante arme et s'accroupit. C'était ça, sa dernière chance. Il avait échoué. Plus rien ne pouvait maintenant l'ammener à un happy end. C'était le seul moyen de mettre un terme à leur confrontation à présent.

Sanzô attrapa son Smith and Wesson. Allait-il vraiment le faire? Le pouvait-il ? Avait-il un autre choix ? Enlevant le cran de sécurité, il releva le gun et prit en joug le monstre le confrontant, jouant avec lui comme un chat avec une souris exténuée. Il fut interrompu par la main de Gojyo qui baissa la sienne, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur la gachette. « Bordel, Gojyo ! Lâche moi !"

"Espèce d'enfoiré au cœur de pierre ! Qu'importe ce qui se passe, c'est toujours Goku ! Il t'aime ! Comment pourrais-tu lui tirer dessus aussi facilement ? » enragea Gojyo.

« Il nous tueras quand il sera fatigué de ce jeu. Veux tu échanger ta vie -nos vies- contre la sienne ? »

« Alors _fais_ quelque chose pour lui ! Trouves un moyen de l'arrêter ! » hurlait à présent Gojyo.

« J'ai déjà tout essayé ! Je n'ai pas réussi ; il est trop puissant à présent. On a pas d'autres choix ! » il se mit aussi à hurler sur le métis, ayant dépassé ses limites et désespéré à ce qu'il essayait de faire.

« Alors appelles quelqu'un pour nous aider ! Elle l'a déjà arrêté avant, la déesse. Trouve un moyen de _la_ faire venir nous aider encore une fois ! »

A cette proposition, Sanzô fit une pause, réfléchissant. _Elle_ pourrait sûrement les aider s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de l'appeler. Peu disposé à alimenter un faux espoir, sa voix se fit froide. « Même si je savais comment l'appeler -ce que je ne sais pas- qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle voudra nous aider ? Les dieux n'aident personne. »

« Elle l'a déjà fait ! Bordel, ta putain fierté va le tuer ou nous faire tuer ! » Gojyo fit un signe de tête vers Seiten Taisei, ne lâchant pas la main de Sanzô sur le gun. « Pourrais-tu vivre sans remords si cela arrivait ? »

« Si nous mourrons, non. » rétorqua Sanzô. « Et quand il redeviendra -**s'il** redevient- lui même, comment crois tu qu'il se sentira en sachant qu'il nous à tous tué ? Et peut être d'autres après nous ! » _Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir comme ça._

« Je préfère mourir en essayant de le sauver -ou en l'emportant avec nous- plutôt que de le tuer de sang froid. » Gojyo était maintenant calme, la détermination se lisait dans sa voix.

Sanzô hésita face à la conviction de Gojyo. Il ne voulait pas tuer Goku, pas après tous ce qui s'était passé entre eux, tous ce qui restait encore à faire. _Mais que puis je faire ? Je sais que j'ai tout essayé. Je ne peux que lui épargner la douleur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. _

« _Fais_ quelque chose Sanzô. Fais le maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Après cela, le métis le quitta pour aller aux côtés de Hakkai. Sanzô était soulagé de voir que le guérisseur était finalement assit, une main sur le front mais au moins il était conscient.

Sanzô fixa le gun dans sa main. Quel autre choix y avait il ? Il releva les yeux vers Seiten Taisei. Le démon de la terre était touours debout, les observant. Il semblait fasciné par les actions de ses proies, perdant leur temps en se disputant au moment d'une mort imminente. Les yeux dorés observaient Sanzô avec une grande prudence, attendant son prochain mouvement. En dépit de leur sauvagerie, il y avait en eux une sagesse ancestrale et ils lui rappelait le regard qu'avait Goku la nuit dernière. S'il faisait ça, s'il tirait et tuait Seiten Taisei, il ne reverrait plus jamais ce regard. Serait il capable de vivre en paix, sachant ce qu'il avait perdu ? Sachant qu'il avait perdu Goku ? _Je ne suis pas fort_. Il l'avait déjà dit une fois. Et Hakkai lui avait rappelé que bien que ce soit vrai, il n'était pas faible pour autant. Sanzô lança un coup d'œil à Gojyo qui aidait Hakkai à se remettre sur pieds. Non, il n'était pas fort, pas tout seul, mais il était fort pour ses amis, et ils étaient forts pour lui. _J'ai besoin d'eux_, réussit il à admettre, _et ils ont besoin de moi. **Goku** à besoin de moi. Ils ont besoin que je fasse ce que je peux pour les sortir de là._

Sanzô se releva et sentit son esprit étrangement éclairé. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. S'avançant vers les deux blessés, il leur cria un ordre. « Faites diversion. Je n'ai besoin que d'un instant. »

Gojyo leva la tête pour regarder le moine. « Que vas tu faire ? »

« Fais le c'est tout ! » grogna t il.

Le guérisseur et le combattant se regardèrent mutuellement puis se séparèrent. Ils encerclèrent Seiten Taisei alors qu'il se préparait, souriant joyeusement de voir ses proies revenir à la charge.

Sanzô tourna le dos au groupe et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait faire mais il devait essayer pour leur survie. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se débarrasser de sa douleur physique, il envoya une prière au plus haut des cieux. « Déesse de la pitié, aide moi…je t'en prie. »

Soudain, il y eu un éclair de lumière et la déesse de la pitié elle-même se tenait devant lui, son serviteur derrière elle comme d'habitude. « Mon cher Konzen, tout ce que tu as eu à faire était de demander. Et demandé si gentiment, en plus. » Sanzô lui lança un regard noir à cette appelation et elle lui sourit « Ah oui, j'avais oublié…tu es Genjo Sanzô à présent. Désolée. » Son ton démontrait pourtant qu'elle n'était nullement désolée. « Alors, qu'avons nous ici ? Des problèmes avec le petit singe ? Vous avez vraiment foutu le bordel les gars. »

« Vas tu nous aider oui ou non ? » dit Sanzô les dents serrées. La vieille sorcière arrivait toujours à l'énerver.

« Bien, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, je pense que je peux te prêter main forte. » Elle se dirigea vers Hakkai et Gojyo qui utilisaient Shakujou et ki pour maintenir Seiten Taisei à distance. Il esquivait leurs attaques avec facilité, les frappant de temps en temps de ses griffes. Ils obtenirent de nouvelles blessures et Gojyo trébuchait à cause de la perte de sang. Seiten Taisei riait comme s'il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu incroyable mais s'arrêta immédiatement à la vue de la déesse. Il la fixa perplexe. « Tu essayes de te rappeler où tu m'as dejà vu petit singe ? » demanda Kanzeon au démon.

Il baissa la tête et la dévisagea sous ses cils chocolats. Souriant soudainement, il se rua vers elle. « Hm hm, je ne pense pas non. » dit elle en agitant un doigt devant lui comme s'il était un gosse indiscipliné. Le puissant démon de la terre se figea sur place, et commença à faire marche arrière ; sur son visage quelque chose que Sanzô pensait n'avoir encore jamais vu : la peur. « Tenez le bien. » hurla Kanzeon à Gojyo et Hakkai et ils se précipitèrent faire ce qui leur avait été demandé.

Se tournant vers Sanzô, elle le désigna du doigt. « Rammènes toi Konzen…désolée. Sanzô. Il est temps de faire ton boulot. » Il lui lança un regard noir mais fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du démon de la terre qui se débattait, il regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Tu sais, ça n'a pas marché tout à l'heure. »

« Aah, mais tu n'avais pas une déesse pour t'aider tout à l'heure, si ? » Jiroshin poussa un soupir derrière elle.

Se sentant idiot, il posa sa main sur le front de Seiten Taisei. Le pouvoir divin illumina sa main et le contrôleur de force se mit à apparaître. Le démon poussa un cri perçant et se débattit encore plus. « Ça ne marchera pas-» Sanzô fut soudain interrompu par une main sur son épaule et un flux de pouvoir le traversa pour aller dans le limiteur. Apres cela, il entendit distinctement une voix féminine parler dans sa tête. _« Tu vois, Konzen, tout ce que tu avais à faire était d'admettre que tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas accomplir ce voyage tout seul, tu dois apprendre à compter sur ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Surtout celui là. Il est plus important que ce que tu ne penses. Prends bien soin de lui, il a besoin de ta lumière. »_

La voix s'effaça de sa tête alors que la main se soulevait de son épaule. Sanzô ouvrit les yeux pour voir les traits de Seiten Taisei changer et il écarta les bras pour l'attraper alors qu'il tombait, ignorant la douleur de son épaule blessée. Cette fois, le contrôleur de force resta en place et Goku resta tranquilement dans ses bras. S'agenouillant à terre, il tira Goku contre lui, la fatigue et le soulagement le ramollit. Gojyo et Hakkai s'agenouillèrent aussi, leurs intenses blessures pesant fortement sur eux.

La déesse compatissante agita ses doigts devant eux. « Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je dois y aller. Il n'y a rien ici que vous ne puissiez faire ensemble les gars. » Elle se détourna d'eux et alors qu'elle et Jiroshin commençaient à disparaître de leur vue, elle lança un coup d'œil à Sanzô et il entendit une nouvelle fois sa voix dans son esprit. « _N'oublies pas ce que tu viens d'apprendre Konzen._ » Elle partie dans un scintillement laissant derrière elle trois jeunes hommes bléssés et épuisés ainsi qu'un enfant de la terre sommeillant, tous assis dans une rue envahit de corps et ruisselants de sang.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 12 tout à fait passionnant! Dites moi si vous avez aimé, ça me motiveras pour le 13!

Mayu-chan


	10. Chap 13

Auteur: Keistje

Traductrice: Mayu-chan

Disclamer: Histoire pas à moi, Saiyûki pas à moi…

Note : Coucou ! Eh oui voila la suite ! J'ai fait vite pour une fois vous trouvez pas? Attention, sortez vos mouchoirs pour ce chapitre fort émouvant ! Si vous avez apprécié le chapitre 12, vous adorerez le 13 ! On dirait que les choses se précisent pour Sanzo et que celui ci va peut être enfin prendre une décison. Enfin, vous verrez bien en lisant ce chapitre. Et surtout dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

Ptit coucou pour Dreamydreamer qui me soutient beaucoup, je viendrais bientot voir tes trad, promis ! Merci de me soutenir comme tu le fais ! Bisous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**A simple kiss Chapitre 13 : Rires et empreintes de pas mouillées**

Sanzo baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme blottit dans ses bras. Goku dormait profondément, inconscient du carnage autour de lui. Il était dur de croire qu'un simple instant plus tôt le monstre au diadème les cognaient tous à mort. Sanzo frissonna et son épaule déboitée le fit hurler de douleur. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait réitérer. Il déplaça le démon du côté opposé à sa blessure. A ce mouvement, Goku remua, attrapa un pan de la robe de Sanzo et enfouit son visage dans le torse du moine. Trop épuisé pour protester, Sanzo posa son menton sur la tête du garçon.

Gojyo et Hakkai n'avaient toujours pas bougé, respirant difficilement alors qu'il s'asseyaient sur la route poussiéreuse. Personne n'avait dit mot depuis que Kanzeon était repartie et le seul bruit était le vent sec qui balayait la rue, ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Gojyo s'effondra sur le dos et brisa finalement le silence. "Ben merde alors." Il commença à rire, un lent et profond grondement provenant de sa poitrine. Ses amis le fixèrent mais Sanzo pouvait voir que Hakkai avait du mal à se retenir de sourire. Abandonnant finalement, le guérisseur se joignit au rire du métis ; le sien doux et calme, juste un peu plus haut mais pas moins soulagé.

Sanzo fixa ses deux compagnons dont les rires devinrent bientôt des éclats de rire incontrôlables, retentissant fortement. Il attendit qu'ils se calment, tous les deux allongés sur le dos, respirant difficilement alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. « Vous avez fini tous les deux ? »

« Awww allez Sanzo, c'est fini et on est vivant. On est _tous_ vivants. » Alors qu'il disait cela, Gojyo redevint soudainement sérieux. « J'étais pas sûr qu'il y aurait une fin. J'ai vraiment cru que nous ne pourrions pas le ramener. » Le métis marcha lentement à quatre pattes vers Sanzo et Goku, ignorant le sang coulant de son bras. Il tendit ce bras mais grimaça et le ramena à lui lorsqu'il sentit la blessure. Il tendit l'autre bras, posa la main sur les cheveux de Goku et les ébouriffa légèrement. « Content de te revoir parmi nous, gamin. » dit il doucement.

Sanzo étudia Gojyo avec curiosité et se rappela la colère du demi-démon alors qu'il le forçait à abaisser son arme, ne le laissant pas tirer. Gojyo s'en faisait assez pour Goku pour refuser de laisser Sanzo abandonner quand il s'était fait submerger par le désespoir. Etait ce ça la véritable amitié ? Dépendre des autres pas seulement pour survivre mais aussi pour nous aider quand les ténèbres se font trop épais ? Baissant les yeux vers Goku, il appela le métis. « Gojyo »

L'homme le regarda, son visage pour une fois dénué de tout sourire narquois, ne reflétant à la place que lassitude et douleur. « Ouais ? »

« Merci. » Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pensait pouvoir dire un jour.

Gojyo eu l'air surpris « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir arrêté. Pour m'avoir forcé à voir qu'il y avait d'autres choix. »

Gojyo sourit un peu. « De rien, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour lui. » Il désigna Goku de la tête.

« Je sais. » acquiesça Sanzo.

Hakkai marcha à quatre pattes vers eux et scruta étroitement Goku. « Il n'a pas l'air sérieusement blessé, juste quelques égratignures et le coup de fouet reçu sur sa joue. »

Gojyo grogna. « Il était pas le seul à se faire taper dessus. On est dans une putain de merde. »

Les trois étaient couverts de sang et de bleus. Sanzo avait l'air d'être celui qui était en meilleur état, n'ayant rien d'autre que des bleus et des coupures mais en dessous il avait une épaule déboitée ainsi qu'une ennuyeuse douleur dans les côtés qui laissait présager quelques côtes fêlées…

Pas la peine de mentionner l'horrible mal de crane. Un moment, il souhaita que Goku fut réveillé pour lui soigner sa migraine mais il bannit cette pensée. Le jeune homme avait besoin de repos après cette douloureuse transformation.

Hakkai et Gojyo avaient beaucoup trop de blessures à vif bien que le sang ne fasse maintenant que goutter doucement pour la plupart d'entre elles. Hakkai avait des coupures en travers du torse que Sanzo pû voir à travers son haut déchiré et la coupure sur son front couvrait son visage d'une grotesque marque rouge. Le guérisseur avait aussi reçu un vilain coup au mollet qui aurait pû casser l'os. Il était à présent assit, la tête entre les mains et une grimace sur le visage qui laissait prétendre un mal de tête aussi horrible que celui de Sanzo. Gojyo s'était cogné la tête quand il avait été projeté conte le bâtiment et du sang séché maculait ses cheveux, recouvrant son cou et son épaule. Sa blessure la plus grave était son bras en lambeaux où ils pouvaient tous voir le banc de l'os au cœur de la profonde entaille. Le métis palissait à cause de la perte de sang et de la douleur et paraissait malade.

Hakkai s'occupa de la blessure de Gojyo en premier, en dépit des protestations de l'homme comme quoi il était lui-même blessé et ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Le guérisseur se remit lentement sur pieds, un vertige lui faisant agripper l'épaule de Gojyo en guise de support. Dès qu'il se fut redressé, il s'orienta vers le seau d'eau que Gojyo avait ramené plus tôt et s'y dirigea. Bien qu'il boita, ses pas étaient stables, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas d'os cassés. Attrapant le seau, il retourna vers Gojyo pour le lui verser sur le bras le faisant effectivement taire. L'homme siffla de douleur et son visage devint encore plus pale mais il ne s'évanouit pas. Hakkai utilisa juste assez de ki pour stopper l'hémorragie et guérir partiellement la profonde blessure puis le quitta.

Sanzo n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Hakkai s'occuper de ses blessures mais lorsqu'il ignora ses questions vis-à-vis de sa santé, le guérisseur toucha légèrement son épaule. Même un léger toucher était assez pour lui envoyer des vagues de douleur dans le bras et il sursauta.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » murmura Hakkai, « Elle est déplacée n'est ce pas ? Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose. »

Sanzo ne dit toujours rien, serrant les dents contre la douleur lancinante.

« Ça va te faire mal. » le prévint Hakkai.

« Alors fais vite ! » grogna Sanzo. Un rapide coup sec sur le côté, un 'pop' et le bras était de retour au bon endroit. Bien que son visage soit blanc et son souffle saccadé, Sanzo trouva qu'il ne souffrait plus- du moins du côté de son bras. Le reste n'était que mineur et pouvait attendre plus tard. « C'est bon Hakkai. On va bien. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi-même. »

Hakkai acquiesça et se mit à laver le sang sur son visage comme il pouvait à l'aide du petit seau. Gojyo retourna aussitôt au puits et utilisa le seau de rechange pour se débarbouiller. Sanzo regarda autour de lui, incluant les murs éclaboussés de sang et les nombreux corps sans vie. Une chance que la ville soit déjà une ville fantôme, ils n'avaient fait qu'en rajouter un peu plus. Penchant le poids de Goku contre son torse et glissant son bras valide sous les genoux du jeune homme, Sanzo lutta pour se relever. Une main forte attrapa son coude, l'aidant à se tenir stable. L'habituelle réponse de Sanzo, « Enlèves tes mains de moi. » mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le regard inquiet de Gojyo.

« Tu veux que je le prenne ? »

Sanzo secoua la tête. « Avec ce bras ? Je m'en occupe. »

Gojyo lâcha son coude et Sanzo positionna Goku de telle sorte que son épaule ne subisse pas trop de pression. « Quittons cet endroit pourri. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse de la part des autres et ils reprirent lentement leur chemin vers la route pour sortir de la ville, Hakkai appela Hakuryu et le petit dragon apparut de là où il s'était caché. Couinant plaintivement, leur moyen de transport se posa sur l'épaule du guérisseur frottant sa tête contre la joue de l'homme. « C'est bon, nous allons bien. » lui dit Hakkai pour l'apaiser. « S'il te plait, transformes toi que nous puissions atteindre la prochaine ville. » Le dragon se posa à terre et redevint la jeep verte si familière.

« Je m'assis derrière avec Goku, Gojyo, puisque je l'ai déjà. Tu prends le shotgun. » Sanzo ne savait pas trop pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'avoir une excuse.

« Ok. » Gojyo s'assura qu'ils étaient tous dans la jeep et s'installa à l'avant sur sa propre place. Hakkai roulait à une vitesse assez rapide et personne ne s'en plaignit. Ils étaient tous trop désireux d'atteindre une auberge pour se préoccuper du reste.

Cela ne leur prit que quelques heures avant d'atteindre la ville la plus proche sur la carte, juste quand le soleil déclinait. S'extirpant avec lassitude de la jeep, Sanzo laissa les deux autres prendre la tête alors qu'il portait Goku. Ils prirent une grande chambre avec quatre lits, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait être seul après la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. La salle de bain n'était pas comprise mais il y en avait une juste en bas dans le hall, un petit prix à payer pour la possibilité de garder un œil les un sur les autres. Gojyo commanda leur dîner au room service « Bière, j'ai besoin d'une bière ! » et ils se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

Sanzo posa doucement Goku sur un lit, essayant de ne pas déranger le jeune homme alors qu'il enlevait sa robe de ses poings serrés. Goku gémit à ce soudain coup de froid et se roula en boule mais ne se réveilla pas. Sanzo lui enleva ses bottes, borda la couverture autour de lui puis fit une pause pour étudier son visage. Ils avaient été si près de se perdre aujourd'hui. Si Gojyo n'avait pas pensé à appeler Kanzeon, un d'entre eux serait probablement mort, les autres vivant avec la culpabilité d'avoir causé sa mort. Il releva la tête pour voir Gojyo, affalé sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table, cigarette en main. Hakkai était allongé sur le lit le plus près de lui, les yeux fermés mais pas endormi puisqu'il discutait doucement avec son ami. En dépit de leur blessures et de leurs corps fatigués, tous les deux avaient l'air satisfait…presque joyeux. Pourquoi ? Etait ce vrai ce que Gojyo avait dit plus tôt, parce qu'ils étaient _tous_ vivants ? Ces paroles à propos de se préoccuper les un des autres plutôt que de se soucier uniquement de soi-même. Ayant passé si longtemps sa vie à ne s'occuper que de lui-même, cette pensée était étrangère à Sanzo.

Gojyo leva les yeux lorsque Sanzo arriva à la table et s'assit, sortant une cigarette qu'il alluma « Comment va t il ? »

« Il dort toujours. »

« Bien. » Le rouquin tourna la tête vers le lit où Goku reposait. « Tu penses qu'il dormira toute la nuit ? »

« Sûrement. » Hakkai se leva et les rejoignit à la table. « C'est normalement ce qu'il devrait faire après être devenu Seiten Taisei. »

On toqua à la porte et Gojyo se leva pour aller répondre. C'était leur dîner et après que la serveuse soit partie, ils commencèrent tous les trois à manger en silence, repensant aux évènements de la journée.

« Je suis bien content que Kanzeon se soit montré en temps voulu. Les choses auraient pu vraiment tourner différemment. » songea Hakkai.

« Ouais. En parlant de ça, comment as tu fais pour que la déesse vienne ? » demanda Gojyo à Sanzo.

« J'ai juste…appelé à l'aide. » Il était difficile de l'admettre et il s'attendait à une remarque mesquine de la part du métis mais rien ne vint.

Gojyo le regarda avec quelque chose dans le regard que Sanzo n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Respect et gratitude. « Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. »

C'était vrai ; demander de l'aide aux autres n'était pas une chose qu'il faisait normalement. Mais il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise à cette pensée qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Trainer avec les trois autres l'avait il autant changé ? Avait il commencé à se reposer sur eux, assez pour que le fait de demander de l'aide aux autres ne soit plus aussi impensable qu'il ne l'était avant ? Réalisant que Gojyo le regardait toujours, attendant une réponse. Etant incapable et ne voulant pas mettre de mots sur ses pensées, il poussa juste un grognement et but une gorgée de sa bière.

Gojyo le regarda encore un long moment et l'ombre d'un sourire traversa son visage avant qu'il ne retourne à son repas. Ses yeux pourpres disaient qu'ils savaient ce que Sanzo n'avait pas dit. Changeant de sujet, au grand soulagement du moine, il demanda « Alors, on repart demain à la première heure comme d'habitude ? »

Sanzo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre par l'affirmative mais Hakkai le devança. « Non. Nous ne sommes pas en état de voyager. »

Sanzo jeta un regard noir à leur conducteur. « Putain, on a assez perdu de temps aujourd'hui. On doit reprendre la route. »

Hakkai fut ferme. « Non. Si nous sommes de nouveau attaqués comme aujourd'hui, le seul qui soit en état de se battre est Goku, _si_ et seulement s'il est aussi en bon état que ce que nous croyons. Le bras de Gojyo est salement blessé et ton épaule a besoin de temps pour récupérer…et tes côtes aussi si je ne me trompe pas sur la raison pour laquelle tu bouges de manière si raide. On a tous besoin d'au moins un jour pour se reposer. »

Son corps fatigué était d'accord avec ce constat, alors Sanzo ne discuta pas plus mais pour sauver les apparences, il lança un regard noir à ses deux compagnons. « Bien. Ça veut dire que nous partons à la première heure après demain. »

Hakkai sourit en remerciement et le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, le silence les entourant, ils se levèrent à l'unisson.

« Putain, je pus le sang. » Le visage de Gojyo se tordit de dégout. « Je vais prendre un bain avant d'aller au lit. » Il attrapa son sac et le balança sur son épaule puis sortit de la chambre.

« Ça me semble être une bonne idée. » murmura Hakkai. Attrapant lui aussi son sac, puis alla vérifier l'état de Goku avant de partir. Voyant le regard de Sanzo posé sur lui alors qu'il se relevait et dit doucement, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Comment va ton épaule ? »

« Un peu douloureux mais ça va. Vas y, va prendre ton bain. Je vais rester et veiller sur lui. »

Alors que la porte se fermait derrière le guérisseur, Sanzo alluma une cigarette vint se tenir devant la fenêtre. Il irait prendre un bain dès que Gojyo et Hakkai seraient de retour. Il supposait qu'il pouvait à présent mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Goku tout seul. C'était débile, vraiment. Le jeune homme était endormi et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se réveillerait avant le matin, mais Sanzo ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faillir à sa charge ; qu'il se réveille et se retrouve tout seul. Goku était toujours rempli de remords après être devenu Seiten Taisei et ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment s'il pensait qu'il avait été abandonné par ses amis.

Sanzo ôta sa robe, grimaçant lentement à la douleur dans son épaule et ses côtes. Il pouvait voir le début d'un profond bleu là où Nyoi-bou l'avait frappé ; il lui lança un regard noir. Goku ne réagira pas très bien quand il le verra. Mais depuis quand il se souciait de ce que pouvait penser le saru ? Reconsidérant sérieusement la question, il y répondit lui-même. Il _s'en_ souciait et ce depuis un moment déjà. Il réalisa que cela s'appliquait tout aussi bien aux autres. Il se souciait de ce qu'ils pensaient _tous_ à présent. Repensant à leur voyage jusqu'ici, il se demanda quand est ce que c'était devenu vrai. Incapable de trouver un moment précis, il se débarrassa de cette pensée. Ça lui suffisait de se préoccuper d'eux, il se fichait à quel moment ça avait commencé.

Sanzo se tourna pour regarder son fardeau. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'un bon bain ; le visage du jeune homme était couvert de sang et de poussière. Un pichet d'eau avait dû être apporté avec leur dîner ; une bassine et une serviette étaient posées sur une étagère près de la porte. Sanzo plongea la serviette dans l'eau et essuya le sang du mieux qu'il put. Il fit attention à la marque de fouet sur la joue de Goku, ne voulant pas réveiller le dormeur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses vêtements tâchés de sang – pas même Goku n'aurait souhaité dormir dévêtu – mais il enleva doucement les armures sur ses épaules ainsi que sa cape, laissant le jeune homme en t-shirt et jean. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait put faire, Sanzo retourna à la fenêtre.

Il était toujours debout près de la fenêtre, en train de fumer, lorsque les autres revinrent, l'air propre et raffraichit. « Okay, Sanzo-sama, c'est ton tour. T'inquiètes pas, on veillera sur le singe. » L'irréverence de Gojyo ne l'irrita pas autant que d'habitude. Refusant de répondre aux railleries de l'homme, il prit son sac et se dirigea vers les bains, lançant un dernier regard noir en direction de l'enfant de la terre endormi.

Se laissant couler dans l'eau chaude, Sanzo se sentit détendu pour la première fois de ce qui lui semblait être des jours. Il expira en un nuage de vapeur et laissa la chaleur remplir tous son corps. Choisissant de prendre son temps, il se plongea plus doucement dans l'eau, ses cheveux dorés se déployant derrière lui. Quel journée inquiétante ils avaient eu aujourd'hui et pas uniquement parce qu'ils avaient dû combattre Seiten Taisei. Cette expérience toute entière l'avait forcé à admettre des choses qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir. Pas juste se soucier de son fardeau mais le fait de se préoccuper de ses compagnons. Depuis la mort de Komyou et ses voyages ultérieurs du temple, il avait érrigé des murs autour de lui, refusant d'autoriser à quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Des relations intimes équivalaient à une douleur ; c'était son expérience. Sanzo pensait que cela avait été concluant de garder les gens à distance mais, d'une certaine manière, ces trois là avaient réussit à briser ses murs sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et il leur était vraiment reconnaissant pour cela. Oui, aujourd'hui la percepective d'avoir à tuer Goku l'avait dévasté mais c'était la force de ceux se trouvant autour de lui qui lui avait donné une autre alternative. Sans ce support, il aurait perdu quelque chose qui lui est cher. C'était drôle comment un évènement qui avait été si près de prendre leurs vies lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qu'il aurait put perdre.

Sanzo soupira alors que l'eau refroidissait autour de lui. Attrapant un linge, il se lava pour enlever la poussière et le sang , prenant soin de bien nettoyer ses cheveux. Laissant chaque indication des évènements qui n'aurait fait que causer plus de peine à Goku. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour les bleus et égratinures qui ornait sa peau. Etant finalement satisfait de sa propreté, il se leva et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Sortant du bain, il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Avec ses cheveux lisses, son chakra sur le front qui ressortait en contraste sur sa peau pale. Cette marque qui le rendait proche des dieux. Il rit à cette pensée. Malgré l'aide de la déesse de la pitié aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait toujours pas proche des dieux. Les dieux étaient ceux qui les avaient envoyé dans tout ce bordel.

Sanzo interrompit son séchage lorsqu'une pensait soudaine lui vint à l'esprit. Sans ce voyage, il n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de mieux pouvoir connaître ses trois…amis ; il n'aurait jamais put observer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et voir combien ils étaient fort en tant que groupe. Il sentit qu'il comprenait finalement l'ordre su Sanbutsushin de « croire les yeux de son cœur ». Se sentant curieusement éclairé, il finit de se sécher et mit un jean propre et un t-shirt large. Froissant le nez en voyant l'état de sa robe, l'étudiant pour voir s'il essayait de la nettoyer ou s'il devait juste s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas de robe de rechange. La regardant attentivement, il remarque qu'elle était plus sale que déchirée, comme il le pensait. Depuis qu'il savait qu'ils allaient rester un jour de plus, il pouvait tout aussi bien abandonner l'idée de la laver. La balançant sur son épaule, il se dirigea à pas feutrés vers leur chambre, laissant des traces de pas mouillées dans son sillage.

Quand il se glissa dans la chambre, tout était silencieux. Hakkai semblait être déjà endormi mais Gojyo était avachit sur la table, cigarette en main. Voyant le moine de retour, il éteignit sa cigarette et se leva, lançant un petit salut à Sanzo avant de se trainer au lit. De légers ronflements s'élevèrent un court moment après que sa tête ai touché l'oreiller. Sanzo laissa un sourire amusé passer ses défenses alors qu'il regardait le métis endormi. Posant silencieusement son sac, il trouva que cette fois il était fatigué mais son esprit était trop actif pour dormir. Arrêtant de s'assurer que Goku dormait paisiblement, il glissa sur la chaise abandonnée de Gojyo et s'alluma une cigarette. Mettant ses pieds nus sur la table, il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre la haut de la chaise. Il fixa le plafond, ses yeux violets pris dans les planches entrecroisées et le petit ventilateur qui tournait lentement. C'était une chambre comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient partagé durant ces dernières années mais ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir, il ne se lamentait pas sur son manque d'intimité. Ce soir, il savourait la chaleur d'être entouré de ses amis.

Sanzo redressa la tête et regarda le premier lit qui apparut dans son champs de vision. Hakkai. Sûrement celui qui était le plus proche de lui autant en contexte qu'en tempérament de manière générale. Ils partageaient certainement le même dégout envers la pluie et des raisons similaires pour cela. Hakkai était le 'peacemaker' de leur groupe ; intervenant toujours lorsque les choses s'animaient trop entre les deux autres. Sanzo ne comptait plus les fois où Hakkai l'avait empêché d'envoyer une balle dans la tête de Gojyo à l'aide de ses mots calmants. Le guérisseur donnait beaucoup de lui-même, choisissant la sûreté et le confort de ses compagnons avant le sien. Il ne se souciait pas à quel point il pouvait être blessé, il essayait toujours d'aider les autres avant lui. Hakkai comprenait le mieux la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est précieux. Et, en dépit de ça, l'homme-qui-était-devenu-un-youkai l'encourageait toujours à trouver le bonheur avec Goku. Pourquoi ? Etait ce la mort de Cho Gonou et la renaissance de Cho Hakkai ? Cela lui avait il donné un aperçu de la totale imprévisibilité de la vie ? Parce que vous ne savez jamais ce qui peut arriver alors il est important de prendre les choses lorsqu'on le peut ? Parce que _les bénéfices d'être avec lui peuvent dépasser les risques impliqués_ ? Parce que c'était ce que Hakkai avait dit et Sanzo pensait qu'il comprenait un petit peu mieux à présent. Mais ce n'était pas vrai que pour Goku, c'était vrai pour eux tous. Les bénéfices d'êtres proches de ses amis _pouvaient_ dépasser les risques impliqués. Aujourd'hui il l'avait vu.

Tournant légèrement la tête, son regard se posa sur le lit suivant. Gojyo. Avant ça, il n'aurait décrit le métis que comme rien de plus qu'un simple casse-couille. L'homme était sortit de nul part pour le faire chier et repousser les limites de sa patience et de son intimité. Mais il était plus que ça pour lui. Ses qualités au combat étaient indiscutables – ce que Sanzo n'aurait pas accepté d'avouer de son plein gré. Mais au-delà de ça, étonnamment, sur les quatre, Gojyo était probablement le plus loyal de tous. Mais ses actions de tous les jours cachaient les petites choses qui rendaient évident le fait qu'il était dévoué à ses amis. Bien que ses taquineries et ses bagarres avec Goku le rendent fou, il était aussi très prompt à offrir sa compassion au jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr mais étant donné l'attitude de Goku après avoir partagé une chambre durant une nuit avec Gojyo, le rouquin devait lui avoir dit quelque chose de réconfortant. Et son appui sur Hakkai était évident. Même avec sa propre blessure d'aujourd'hui, sa préoccupation pour Hakkai avait été la première et la plus importante prorité dans son esprit.

Il tourna finalement la tête vers le troisième lit. Sentant le besoin d'être plus proche, Sanzo se leva et se mit à califourchon sur la chaise près du lit, le menton dans les mains. Goku. L'objet de son irritation et finalement de son désir et sa confusion. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était tellement attiré par quelqu'un qui le faisait tellement chier mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie autrement. La vie sans Goku serait…ennuyante. Le jeune youkai faisait preuve d'esprit et de détermination qui les faisaient tenir le coup chaque fois qu'ils perdaient courage. Il avait un amour incroyable en la vie après avoir été privé de tous ces plaisirs si longtemps. C'était une des choses qui faisait que Sanzo était attiré par lui. Et sa nouvelle maturité l'intriguait. Cette maturité lui avait apporté un nouveau degré de responsabilité et de puissance…l'enfant de la terre était puissant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Plus puissant que ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru, probablement bien plus et tout aussi effrayant que ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Seul le temps donnerait à Goku le savoir dont il avait besoin pour le contrôler totalement. Repenser aux évènements d'aujourd'hui fit frissonner Sanzo. Le désespoir qui l'avait envahit lorsque le sutra avait rebondit sur le bouclier de ki de Seiten Taisei l'avait effrayé comme jamais il n'avait dû y faire face. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près d'abandonner. Il ne pensait pas être le genre de gars à toujours baisser les bras. Mais la pensée d'avoir à perdre Goku comme ça... Sanzo secoua la tête, essayant de sortir ces pensées de son esprit. C'était fini, ce n'était pas arrivé, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'y penser.

Sanzo alluma une autre cigarette et se retrouva à penser à ça au lieu d'autre chose. Seiten Taisei était apparu à cause de la peur de Goku pour sa vie. Pas pour sa propre vie mais pour celle de Sanzo. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait vraiment effrayer le combattant sans peur, la pensée de perdre son soleil. S'ils avaient une relation cela ne rendrait il pas la peur plus grande ? Etre plus intime avec Goku rendrait il le jeune homme encore plus protecteur ? Etait il possible pour lui d'être encore _plus_ protecteur ? Et pour sa part ? Y avait il quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher ceci d'arriver à l'avenir ? Leur route était une route dangereuse et sanglante et il n'était qu'un mortel. En dépit de ses bonnes intentions, il était peu probable qu'ils atteignent leur destination à l'ouest sans être de nouveau blessé. Comment pouvait il assurer à Goku qu'il n'allait pas le quitter si lui-même ne savait pas si c'était vrai ? Sanzo considéra la question durant un moment et réalisa qu'il y avait un point clé dans sa décision si oui ou non il s'autorisait à répondre à l'amour de Goku. Est ce qu'autoriser cela causerait une future douleur ou un futur bonheur pour Goku ? Et pour lui ? Il dépendait de la force de Goku dans un combat, ainsi que de sa propre force de volonté. Goku dépendait de lui pour…pour, euh pour tout en fait. Il était celui qui lui apportait de la lumière, de la liberté et du bonheur à Goku. Comment pouvait il ne pas répondre à cette sorte d'adoration ? Mais était ce une simple adoration ? Ou une adoration tournée depuis si longtemps en un profond amour ? Les conséquences l'effrayaient.

Sanzo essaya de penser aux choses sans autoriser ses émotions à plomber son esprit. Goku l'aimait, c'était un fait. Le jeune homme l'avait avoué la nuit dernière bien que le moine le sache bien avant ça. Et lui ? Il s'en faisait beaucoup pour Goku, il l'avait avoué à Hakkai. L'aimait il ? Sanzo n'était toujours pas sûr. Il y avait trop de connotations à ce mot qui l'embrouillait et l'inquiétait. Goku s'était autorisé à faire les choix pour que les choses arrivent là où elles étaient arrivées. Alors que voulait il faire ? Pouvait il s'autoriser à poursuivre une relation avec quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui ? Pourquoi ne le pourrait il pas ? A cause de la peur de le perdre ? Avec les qualités de Goku au combat, il était plus probable pour Sanzo de chuter. Les rares fois où le jeune homme avait été blessé étaient dus au fait qu'il protégeait Sanzo. Est ce que ça changerait quelque chose s'il refusait ? Probablement pas. Goku lui était sûrement dévoué jusqu'à la mort. Goku ne grandirais pas en le laissant seul. Donc la seule autre possibilité de le perdre était Seiten Taisei.

Une nouvelle idée germa dans son esprit. Est ce qu'aimer Goku pourrait _vraiment_ aider Goku à ne pas perdre le contrôle ? Sanzo jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme endormi. Ils avaient déjà un lien incassable et l'amour ne pourrait que le rendre plus fort. Est ce que ce lien si fort l'autoriserait à atteindre Goku en ce temps de crise, de le rassurer ? De devenir une sorte d'ancre ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas, comment les choses pouvaient elles empirer ? Les circonstances qui avaient permis à Seiten Taisei de refaire surface pouvaient toujours se reproduirent qu'il avoue son amour ou non.

Sanzo se leva de la chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Goku. Le youkai dormait comme un bébé, aucune chance qu'il se réveille. Laissant ses doigts courir légèrement dans les cheveux du jeune homme, Sanzo contempla le visage détendu en face de lui. Quel visage enfantin et en paix, même durant son sommeil. Il retraça doucement la marque de fouet qui venait troubler son visage lisse. Sentant ce geste même dans un profond sommeil, Goku remua et renforça ce contact. En une voix si basse que Sanzo dû se pencher pour l'entendre, Goku ne dit qu'un seul mot. « Sanzo. » Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'amour dans la façon de dire ce nom. C'était ce simple mot qui donna finalement à Sanzo la réponse qu'il avait cherché. Comment pouvait il refuser un partenaire qui avait tant d'amour pour lui-même durant son sommeil ? Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop simple. La décision l'emplit tranquillement et il se pencha en avant, donnant un léger baiser sur le front de Goku. Décidant de parler au jeune homme dès qu'ils pourraient être seuls ; il se leva et se dirigea vers son propre lit. S'installant confortablement sous ses couvertures, il se retrouva à ressentir ce que Goku devait ressentir chaque jour, être rempli de joie pour le futur. Sanzo ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

à suivre...

La suite bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas, ne faites pas de syncope !

**Mayu-chan - qui vous aimes ! -**


	11. Chap 14

Auteur: Keistje

Traductrice: Mayu-chan

Disclamer: Histoire pas à moi, Saiyûki pas à moi…

Note : Hello ! Eh oui je suis de retour ! Je sais, j'abuse, ça fait trop longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre( enfin j'espère )et moi j'ai prit tout mon temps. Bref, je suis désolée et je vais peut être encore me répéter mais non je ne compte pas abandonner la trad de cette fic.( en plus, il reste plus que 2 chap après celui là, ce serait con non ? ) Donc, voila enfin le chap 14 de 'A simple kiss' ! Les choses ne font plus que se préciser, on pourrait même dire qu'elles se mettent en marche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Note 2 : Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, je vous adore !

Note 3 : Si quelques phrases vous paraissent bizarres voire surnaturelles, rassurez vous c'est normal ! C'est juste que Keisjte adore les métaphores qui ne sont pas toujours retraduisibles en français. : )

A simple kiss chapitre 14 : douleur et révélations

Lorsque Goku se réveilla, ce fut dans une obscurité qui l'oppressa, emplissant son corps et son âme. Il haleta, essayant désespérément de remplir ses poumons afin de dissiper l'obscurité dans laquelle il se noyait. La panique l'envahit, puissant et brûlante, brûlant sa chair. Il se roula en boule, tremblant sans pouvoir se contrôler, pleurant silencieusement pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, entende sa douleur. Il pouvait sentir le poids oppressant de ses chaines sur ses poignets et chevilles ; chacune aussi réelle que la lourde pression qu'exerçait le diadème sur sa tête. Rien de tout cela n'était réel, rien n'était vrai, et mais il était toujours prit au piège, encagé comme l'animal sauvage qu'il était. Il essaya de se réfréner mais ses muscles le lachèrent tout comme le reste l'avait déjà fait et il restait prit au piège. Un sanglot intense emplit l'atmosphère, son propre sanglot, sa peine et une grande envie de s'arrêter de respirer. Le désespoir s'abattait sur lui telle une vague et il s'en échappa, tombant dans une spirale infernale à la limite de la réalité, l'entrainant vers le bas.

Il revint à lui après avoir durement heurté le plancher. Il resta étendu là où il était tombé, respirant fortement, essayant de se rassurer, se disant qu'il n'était plus dans cette prison, que Sanzo l'avait libéré depuis longtemps. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, l'obscurité de la pièce l'etouffa. Le désespoir recommança à le submerger et il lutta pour se mettre à genoux et marcha à quatre pattes vers la seule source de lumière qu'il pouvait voir. Chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, il s'aida de la fenêtre pour se relever, s'abreuvant de la vue de la lune basse. Goku posa sa tête contre le verre frais et essaya de se calmer. Ça avait été la chose la plus effrayante qu'il avait eu à traverser depuis longtemps. Arrivant finalement à maitriser quelque peu ses émotions tourbillonantes, il se tourna pour regarder autour de lui…et se figea. C'était comme si son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Etendus sur leur lit en une grotesque parodie de sommeil, les corps de ses amis le fixaient d'un regard vide. Des voix s'élevaient autour de lui, murmurant, hurlant, raillant, blamant. « C'est toi qui as fait ça. Tu les as tué. Monstre ! Tu as tué celui que tu aimais. » Ils commencèrent à rire, emplissant la pièce de ce bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne assourdissant. Il essaya de hurler mais tout ce qui sortit fut un rire aigu, teinté de folie. Les larmes dévalèrent son visage alors qu'il riait et riait, que ses cheveux s'allongeaient, que ses ongles se transformaient en griffes, que ses oreilles devenaient pointues, que sa vision s'aiguisait comme celle des animaux nocturnes. Et il continuait de rire alors que l'obscurité l'entourait, l'engloutissait.

Un coup brusque derrière la tête le ramena finalement à la réalité. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le coup et bien qu'il fut encore dans l'obscurité, ce n'était que la pénombre habituelle d'une matinée pas encore avancée. Il semblait être un bouchon sur la mer noire, incapable d'ajuster ses yeux pour voir plus loin que les bords de son lit. Sa tête le lançait encore et il tenta d'y poser une main. De par ce geste, il lui sembla qu'il avait dû se cogner la tête sur le mur derrière lui alors qu'il essayait d'échapper à la terreur qui le hantait. Se forçant à rester immobile alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la faible lumière venant de la seule fenêtre de la chambre, il s'efforçait de voir à travers l'obscurité. Les ombres se regroupèrent d'elles même en formes et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il était entouré par trois lits contenant les corps de ses amis, juste comme dans son rêve. Un cri menaça de sortir alors que sa poitrine se resserait mais il essaya de réfréner sa panique. Les membres tremblants de Goku refusaient de le porter et il se rendit en se trainant et en rampant à moitié au chevet de Sanzo. Pendant un moment, il ne fit rien, trop paralysé par la crainte de voir sa plus grande peur se confirmer. Après un moment de choc, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait même plus sentir ses propres battements de cœur. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus d'air. Le corps devant lui respirait lentement et profondément alors que Goku attendait la douleur de ses propres poumons se resserant et le monde obscur qui l'emmenerait dans une silencieuse nuit. Alors qu'il attendait et se demandait quoi faire dans les derniers moments de sa vie, Sanzo se tourna vers lui dans son sommeil et soupira devant lui. Finalement soulagé, il s'effondra complètement sur le sol.

Il resta étendu là, comptant chaque respiration qui sortait de son corps, redonnant la vie à ses poumons mourrants. Sanzo allait bien, il allait bien, tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Alors que sa respiration commençait à se calmer, il fit le point sur lui. Il avait _blessé_. Tout n'était que douleur, incluant une douleur lancinante sur sa joue. Elevant une main, il y trouva une longue écorchure qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être faite. Regardant sa main se refermer, il réalisa qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais tous son corps était éclaboussé de sang. Que s'était il passé ? Que s'était il passé pour que ses rêves soient remplis d'autant de terreur ? Il essaya de se remémorer la dernière chose dont il se souvenait. Il y avait un combat. Une grande armée de youkai. Une femme sur un toit. Il avait dû se battre et Sanzo avait été blessé. Il avait paniqué, la rage l'avait envahit, puis…plus rien. Juste des rêves remplis d'horreur. Une terreur qui recommençait à l'étouffer. C'était pour ça que son contrôleur de force lui semblait si étrange, différent en quelque sorte. Il était devenu _lui_. Seiten Taisei, le monstre se montrait toujours après sa limite.

Bougeant aussi vite que ses poumons douloureux le lui permettaient, Goku se mit à genoux et jeta un coup d'œil à Sanzo. Des écorchures parcemaient la peau pâle et un bleu sombre recouvrait la peau visible de l'épaule de l'homme. Il avait fait ça, il avait blessé Sanzo. La honte et le dégout menaçaient de l'écraser. Voulant effacer les traces les plus visibles de sa folie, Goku effleura légèrement du bout des doigts la marque. Le moine remua mais ne se réveilla pas, un signe certain d'épuisement. Envoyant un lent flot de ki à travers sa main, Goku regarda le bleu s'effacer puis disparaître complètement. Son travail finit, il se rassit à genoux et regarda Sanzo dormir. L'homme allait être furieux contre lui pour avoir encore perdu le contôle. Tous ses efforts pour être plus proche de lui allaient sûrement être vains à présent. Les choses allaient si bien ; ça n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment. Comment Sanzo pourrait le voir autrement qu'avec dégout après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Goku était emplit de remords. Souhaitant pouvoir réécrire les évenements de la journée, il se leva et continua son chemin vers le lit de Gojyo. Examinant l'homme, Goku n'y vit rien d'normal…jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son bras. Une coupure s'étendant de son poignet à son coude, partiellement guérie, ressortait comme un silencieux rappel de son crime. Le métis était un gros dormeur alors il avait moins de chance de le réveiller mais il s'assura tout de même de ne pas le toucher plus que nécéssaire. Cela lui prit plus de ki pour le soigner qu'il n'en avait utilisé pour Sanzo mais il y avait plus de dégâts. La lumière verte reflétée avec grace sur les cheveux rouges se transformait en une couleur maladive, lui rappelant la mort qu'il avait vu en rêve dans ces yeux carmins vides. Lorsque la blessure fut guérie, il se tourna vers Hakkai. Le guérisseur avait une coupure en travers du front qui fut rétablit assez rapidement et finalement Goku se recula, son désespoir seulement un peu diminué par le soulagement d'avoir pu être capable de réparer un peu des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Fermant les yeux un moment, il se retouva de retour auprès du lit de Sanzo sans s'être rendu compte qu'il avait bougé. Le sommeil de l'homme n'était pas aussi paisible qu'il ne l'avait été la nuit précédente et avait un faible plis sur le front comme la douleur d'une blessure qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il essayait d'arriver à comprendre comment il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui dans l'obscurité.

« Goku. »

Il se retourna brusquement, scrutant la chambre à la recherche du propriétaire de la voix. Gojyo se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui, pliant et dépliant son bras fraichement guéri. Dans l'ombre de la chambre, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs et sa peau fantômatique, le faisant ressembler à une appartition de l'autre monde. Goku fit un pas en arrière avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Gojyo souria légèrement. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

Goku savait de quoi il parlait et répondit d'une voix teintée d'amertume « Je devais le faire. J'en suis la cause. »

Le rouquin effaça cette affirmation. « Ce n'était pas toi. Nous le savons tous. »

Goku refusa d'être pacifique. D'un ton paniqué, il dit « Mais c'était moi ! J'ai fait ça de mes mains. Je vous ai tous blessé. »

« Chut ! Tu ne veux pas réveiller les autres. Ils on besoin de dormir, » lui souffla Gojyo, « Tu ne voudrais pas que le moine dépravé se réveille et nous prenne pour cible. Un ami qui essaie de nous tuer est largement suffisant pour moi. » La blague de Gojyo tomba à plat devant la tension entre eux et celui ci soupira. « Ne te blames pas Goku, nous on ne le fait pas. Essais juste…de ne pas laisser ça se reproduire. Cette fois…nous n'étions pas sûr de pouvoir te ramener. »

Ce fut une affirmation choquante et Goku ne put que rester bouche bée durant un moment. « Que…que s'est il passé ? » Sa voix tremblait du profond regret qu'il ressentait.

« Goku. » Hakkai se dégagea de son lit et s'adressa à eux. « Il est encore tôt. Tu as besoin de dormir, tout comme nous. Essaies de ne pas t'en faire pour ça. Nous allons bien à présent, et on te dira tout plus tard. »

Il voulait rétorquer mais même avec la faible lumière, il pouvait pleinement voir la fatigue sur les visages de Gojyo et Hakkai. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Retournez au lit. » Comme il ne fit aucun mouvement vers le sien, ils hésitèrent mais il essaya de sourire. « Allez y. Je vais aller me nettoyer un peu. » Mettant ses boots, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea rapidement hors de la chambre, sentant leurs yeux dans son dos.

Sanzo se réveilla au son de la porte qui se fermait et ses amis qui parlaient doucement près de son lit.

« Tu penses qu'il va bien ? » C'était Gojyo, il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu si déprimé. Il s'en veux bien plus qu'auparavant. » Apparement, Goku était boulversé par ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il se sentait toujours coupable apeès être devenu Seiten Taisei.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant. On lui parlera plus tard, quand on sera tous reposé. Bien qu'il n'y ai vraiment qu'une seule personne qui puisse faire quelque chose pour cette situation. » Hakkai, cette fois. Sanzo soupira. Il savait ce qu'il sous entendait.

Gojyo fut silencieux un moment, puis il tendit son bras. « T'as vu ça ? Il m'a soigné. On dirait qu'il en a fait de même pour ton front. »

Hakkai posa un doigt sur son front, là où la douloureuse coupure avait été. « Oui, en effet. Un repentir pour ses péchés peut être ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, l'air qu'il avait était terrifiant. Il a l'air très vieux et très chagriné. » La propre tristesse du métis se ressentait dans sa voix. « J'y peux rien mais je me sens mal pour lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile de faire face au fait que tu as essayé de tuer tes amis. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. L'un d'entre nous devrais aller lui parler. Je n'aime pas le fait de le savoir seul en ce moment. »

C'était sa réplique. Sanzo lança un regard noir au deux autres. « Putain, est ce vraiment trop demander que d'avoir une nuit de sommeil décente ? » Il balança ses jambes hors du lit et se leva. Le youkai et le demi-youkai le regardaient avec impatience. « Bien, je vais aller parler au singe. Retournez vous coucher avant de vous effondrer. » La fatigue était évidente sur leurs visages et Hakkai tanguait là où il se tenait. Faisant une halte juste pour attraper son briquet et ses cigarettes, Sanzo s'avança vers la porte, résistant à l'envie de la claquer derrière lui.

Sanzo scruta le hall mais n'y trouva pas Goku. Soupirant de nouveau, il partit vers la cuisine. Peut être que le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il avait faim, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Il ne savait juste pas par où commencer à le chercher. Passant devant une fenêtre, une silhouette familière le fit s'arrêter. Goku était dehors, assit sur un banc, les épaules basses et la tête baissée, l'image même de la détresse. Même le cœur de Sanzo se fendit à ce spectacle. En dépit du désir de vouloir faire partager au jeune youkai les conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé la nuit dernière, Sanzo savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Goku avait besoin de réconfort, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de donner et ce fut d'un pas incertain qu'il sortit et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant de la terre.

Goku avait trouvé la salle de bain la plus proche du hall mais n'y était pas entré. Bien qu'il eu voulu se laver de tous ce sang, il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, loin des coupures sur la peau de Sanzo et l'épuisement irrépressible visible chez ses amis. Epuisement dont il était la cause. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit un petit banc devant le patio. La porte y menant n'était pas verouillée, alors il sortit et alla s'asseoir, laissant son sac sur le sol à côté de lui. Son esprit était tourmenté, ses émotions brouillaient son self control. Malgré les mots gentils de Gojyo et Hakkai, il se sentait coupable de leur avoir fait du mal. Si seulement, il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, si seulement il n'avait pas paniqué en voyant Sanzo tomber, si seulement…les regrets affluaient dans sa tête. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre, un danger pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Ils avaient entreprit ce voyage pour empêcher la résurrection d'un monstre qui pourrait détruire le monde et l'un d'entre eux n'était pas mieux. Il ne méritait pas leur inquiétude et leur attention. Sanzo n'aurait jamais dû venir le libérer de sa prison dans la montagne. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait été emprisonné là pendant 500 ans, et même s'il ignorait encore quelle était cette raison, il commençait à avoir des soupçons sur ce qui avait pu la provoquer. Il était tellement absorbé par sa peine qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de lui. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule et qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Se retournant brusquement, il vit devant lui le visage de la personne qu'il avait le plus peur de voir : son gardien, son soleil, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le moine s'assit à côté de lui et alluma une cigarette, ne disant rien mais n'ayant aucune hostilité dans ses mouvements. Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Goku ne puisse plus tenir. « Sanzo, je-»

Sanzo le coupa. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

C'était une question plutôt inattendu et Goku cligna des yeux avant de répondre. « Je…j'avais besoin d'air frais. »

« Ch. Alors tu nous a tous réveillé parce que tu avais besoin d'air frais ? »

« Désolé. » Goku baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il était en train de tordre sur ses genoux. Encore une autre chose qu'il pouvait se reprocher. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller. »

« Regardes moi. » Incapable de résister à ce ton, Goku fit ce qu'on lui demandait. La voix de Sanzo était dure, son visage impassible mais il y avait de la compassion dans ses yeux violets. Cela le surprit, même à travers sa dépression. « Es tu sûr que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es debout à flaner comme ça ? »

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait comme conversation. Le baffeur n'était pas en vue et Sanzo ne lui avait pas encore hurlé dessus. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme n'importe quel humain l'aurait été. « Oui…non…je ne sais pas. » Le bleu sur l'épaule de Sanzo restait encore ancré dans son esprit, glaçant son sang. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sanzo le coinça d'un regard franc. « Tu ne te sentirais pas coupable pour ce qui s'est passé par hasard ? »

Goku détourna finalement les yeux, les redirigeants sur ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux. « Je ne devrait pas ? N'est ce pas une réaction normale pour quelqu'un qui a essayé de massacrer ses amis ? » Son dégout envers lui même constituait une présence palpable entre eux.

« Arrêtes. C'est fini et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changeras ça. Arrêtes de ressasser ça comme un idiot. »

C'était difficilement loyal, compte tenu de la personne qui disait ça et de son aversion pour la pluie. Goku jeta un regard noir au moine. « Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? » Dès que les mots furent sortit de sa bouche , il s'attendit à recevoir un coup, voulant un rappel physique de sa douleur émotionelle.

Au lieu de la colère, de l'amusement traversa les yeux de Sanzo. Piégé par sa brume de ressentiments et son amertume, Goku fut abasourdit de la bonne humeur du moine malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu causer cette attitude inhabituelle. Sanzo toussa pour couvrir ce lapsus et jeta un regard noir à Goku. « Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, mais de toi. Arrêtes d'éviter le sujet. »

« Mais je ne le fais pas. » cria Goku. « Que puis je faire à part me sentir coupable ? Je t'ai blessé, je vous ai tous blessé. Encore une fois…j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'aurai pu vous tuer. » Sa voix devint un murmure alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours taché de sang, sur ses mains et sur ses habits. « Ce sang, ton sang Sanzo, il est encore sur mes mains. » Le murmure laissa place au silence alors qu'il essayait désespérément de les nettoyer.

« Nous avons tous trop de sang sur les mains pour en être fier. Mais tu ne nous as pas tué et nous avons tous survécu. »

Il regarda Sanzo se lever avec une certaine prudence, se postant devant lui. S'attendant à recevoir un grand coup, il ferma les yeux et se prépara. Ce qui vint ne fut pas le baffeur mais une douce main qui se posa dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent de surprise et il regarda le blond, choqué. Sanzo l'observait, le visage soucieux. C'était presque plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

« Goku, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra te faire sentir mieux. Toi seul peux le faire. Mais sache que nous ne t'en voulons pas. _Je_ ne t'en veux pas. Nous sommes juste heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous. »

Gojyo avait dit la même chose, mais c'était plus rassurant venant de la part de Sanzo. L'obscurité qui l'enveloppait se dissipa pour un moment et Goku fit un timide sourire à son bienfaiteur. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sanzo l'espace d'un instant, puis disparu mais la main, elle, ne bougea pas. Gardant ses yeux braqués sur le moine, Goku vit quelque chose qu'il ne pu identifier passer dans ses yeux violets et il sentit la main glisser vers le bas pour caresser doucement sa joue.

Le bout de ses doigts s'y attardèrent une seconde, puis Sanzo se détourna. Malgré la chaleur qui s'attardait toujours sur joue, il sentit de nouveau la hargne revenir en lui.

« Allez saru, on a encore quelques heures pour dormir. Hakkai a insisté pour qu'on reste une journée de plus en ville, alors on va aller se coucher et pour une fois je vais pouvoir en profiter. »

« Sanzo… »

L'homme interrompit son mouvement mais ne lui fit pas face. Goku se leva et s'adressa au dos de Sanzo. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me traites comme ça ? Comme si…je méritais ton attention ? »

Sanzo se retourna puis, une surprise évidente sur le visage, dit « Quoi ? »

« Je suis un monstre. Tout ce que je veux c'est te protéger, mais à la place je deviens…cette _chose_ qui essait de s'en prendre à ta vie. Et à celles de Gojyo et Hakkai aussi…J'ai presque détruit notre mission…Pourquoi est ce que tu me traites comme si je méritais de rester avec vous ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, le mécontentement faisant briller ses yeux violets de colère. « C'est donc ce que tu penses ? Que tu n'es qu'un monstre ? »

« Réponds à cette fichue question ! » Il ne pouvait plus contrôler toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en lui.

Sanzo s'avança vers lui et sortit son baffeur, le frappant bien sur la tête. « N'aies pas une si haute opinion de toi même que tu puisses croire pouvoir être capable de mettre un terme à ma vie. » lui siffla t-il. « J'ai pleinement l'intention de vivre longtemps jusqu'à en devenir un viel homme et lorsque je mourrais, ce ne sera pas de tes mains. »

« Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu le bleu sur ton épaule ! C'est moi qui t'es fait ça ! Si ce coup avait été à ta tête, tu serais mort à présent. ! »

Sanzo avait l'air de vouloir encore le frapper, mais il se retint. Soupirant doucement, ses yeux s'adoucirent. « Goku tu n'es pas un monstre. Est ce qu'un monstre aurait soigné chaque blessure qu'il a infligé ? »

Goku ne put répondre à cette question et se détourna. Il voulait fuir le réconfort que Sanzo lui offrait, incapable de l'accepter, mais il devait savoir. « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je te traites comme si tu méritais de rester parce que tu le mérites. Ce qui s'est passé ne change rien à tout ce que tu as déjà accomplit. On a encore besoin de toi pour ce voyage, peu importe ce que tu peux penser. On a besoin de ta force. J'ai besoin de ta force. Je…veux que tu reste avec moi. »

De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Sanzo pourrait lui dire, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Goku se retourna brusquement, regardant son gardien bouche bée, les mots lui manquant. Lorsqu'il retrouva finalement sa voix, elle n'était plus qu'à peine un murmure bégayant. « Tu…tu es sérieux ?…après ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Depuis quand je dis des choses que je ne pense pas ? » Le moine avait l'air légèrement mal à l'aise après cette confession, pas habitué à être honnête avec ses sentiments. « Je t'ai dit que ce s'était passé ne changeait rien. Tu es toujours toi. » Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais n'en fit rien.

Goku s'approcha de lui, examinant chaque ligne du visage de Sanzo, chaque facette de ses yeux. « Tu veux…vraiment…que je reste ? »

Sanzo le regarda bien dans les yeux et dit doucement. « Oui. »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne crains pas que la même chose ne se réitère et que vous ne soyez pas capable de m'arrêter ? »

Sanzo soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous avons été à peine capable de t'arrêter cette fois. Le premier contrôleur de force que je t'ai mis s'est brisé presque immédiatement. Tu étais trop puissant. Et tu as repoussé le pouvoir du sutra. J'étais prêt à te tirer dessus, à mettre un terme à ta vie avant que tu ne prennes celle de quelqu'un d'autre. » Le moine fit une pause et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » haleta Goku.

« Je l'aurais fait, si Gojyo ne m'avait pas rappelé que le déesse de la Pitié t'avais déjà scellé par le passé. Je l'ai appelé à l'aide et ensemble nous avons finalement été capable de t'arrêter. Le pouvoir que tu as maintenant grâce à tes compétences avec le ki est au dessus de ma capacité à te contrôler Goku. Alors oui, cette pensée est pénible mais je ne la laisserais pas dicter mes actions. Et tu ne le devrais pas non plus. »

Goku fit un autre pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre eux. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, il était prêt à douter des mots de l'homme, mais l'expression de Sanzo ne laissa pas de place aux questions. « Alors qu'es tu en train de dire ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était pressant, mais soudainement, la réponse du moine était plus important que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Que je te veux à mes côtés. » La voix de Sanzo était basse et il avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise après chacun de ses mots.

« Comment ? » Goku murmura le mot et fit un autre pas.

Sanzo hésita un instant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la façon de le dire. « De toutes les façons. »

Avant que Goku n'ai pu répondre, Sanzo se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres. C'est dans cette action plus que dans les mots que Goku eu sa réponse. Maintenant le baiser, Sanzo enroula un bras autour de ses hanches, l'attirant vers lui. Ce mouvement le déstabilisa légèrement et il plaça une main sur le torse du moine pour retrouver son équilibre. Décidant qu'il aimait bien sentir le battement de cœur sous sa paume, Goku la laissa là et posa son autre main sur la joue de Sanzo, la laissant courir et s'emmêler dans les doux cheveux dorés. Les lèvres de Sanzo ne lui offrait pas juste un répit dans son malheur, mais plus, tellement plus. Se reculant légèrement, il s'arrêta un instant pour demander. « Tu es sûr ? »

La réponse fut murmuré contre ses lèvres. « Je suis sûr. » Les mots se perdirent dans l'air alors que Goku prenait le réconfort et la compassion qui lui étaient tendues. Ils restèrent là, capturés par leur échange silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer ne les sépare. Goku posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sanzo, embrassant furtivement son cou. Le moine renforça sa prise sur sa taille et de son autre main parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Goku, le tenant tout près de lui. Dans chacun de leurs instants passionnés, Sanzo ne l'avait jamais juste prit, et Goku sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour l'homme. « Pourquoi ? » Souffla t-il contre la peau de Sanzo.

La réponse fut calme avec juste un soupçon de bélligérence. « Parce que je t'ai presque perdu. N'est ce pas suffisant ? »

Ça l'était. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Le son de la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrant rompit le silence et ils se séparèrent bien que Sanzo leva une main, qu'il posa sur le bras du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner. Hakkai, qui se tenait sous le porche, se détourna légèrement d'eux comme s'il voulait respecter leur intimité.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. »

« Tout va bien. » Répondit Sanzo pour eux deux.

« C'est bon à entendre. Je…vous ai aperçu dehors et j'ai pris la liberté de louer une autre chambre pour vous. Je vais juste laisser la clé ici. » Hakkai posa la clé sur le petit banc sur lequel il étaient assis plus tôt et les laissa seuls.

Sa douleur temporairement soulagée par les révélations du moine, Goku souria timidement à Sanzo. L'homme lui pressa doucement le bras et le dirigea vers le banc où il attrapa la clé alors que Goku ramassait son sac. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment, l'incertitude le faisant hésiter. A ce manque de mouvement, Sanzo regarda derrière lui. « Allez, retournons au lit. »

Goku regarda au fond de ses yeux et fut rassuré par ce qu'il y trouva. Acquiesçant légèrement, il suivit Sanzo à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous voulez la suite hein ? bah prouvez le moi et j'irai encore plus vite, promis !

**Mayu** qui vous aime toujours autant


End file.
